


Некоторые вопросы существования вымышленных персонажей

by leithne



Series: "Ещё никто не выходил живым со страниц фолиантов" (с) [1]
Category: Death Note, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen, M/M, зомби-кофешоп-АУ с омегаверсом (на самом деле нет), литературная игра, настойчивые оммажи всему на свете, некрасивое умничанье, постмодерн, рефлексия, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithne/pseuds/leithne
Summary: «Искусство нам дано, чтобы не умереть от истины».Руководство, что делать, если ты оказался в Вавилонской библиотеке в компании совсем не того человека, с которым надеялся туда попасть.





	

 

  1. **Конец и начало**



 

 

Мы, собравшиеся здесь, всегда будем представлять себе рай чем-то вроде библиотеки.

Борхес

 

 

Он помнил золотые поля гипер-овса, протянувшиеся от горизонта до горизонта. И как рубашка, вся мокрая от крови, неприятно липла к телу. И голос Когами за своей спиной. И холодную тяжесть ствола, уперевшегося ему в затылок. И...

Больше он не помнил ничего.

 

Что-то холодное капнуло Макисиме Сёго на лицо, и он открыл глаза.

Он обнаружил, что сидит на земле, привалившись к стволу дерева. Его окружали запахи осеннего леса. Занимался бесцветный пасмурный рассвет.  Между стволами деревьев стыл туман, листья блестели от влаги — недавно прошел дождь. Странный лес: как будто художник, не озабоченный тем, чтобы сделать свою картину реалистичной, смешал всего два цвета: рыжевато-бурый и черный. Или так всегда бывает поздней дождливой осенью? Макисима, дитя техногенного века, не особенно много знал про деревья, осень и вот это все; словосочетание «времена года» ассоциировалось у него с Вивальди или на худой конец с Чайковским, но никак не с живой природой.

Затылок болел ужасно, но так, как он болит, например, когда товарищи по детским уличным играм якобы нечаянно залепили тебе в голову мячом. Когда тебе разнесли мозги из пистолета, болеть, наверное, нечему.

На его рубашке не было ни капли крови, хотя это, без сомнения, была все та же рубашка. Она выглядела чистой и белой, будто только что из магазина, — чего нельзя было сказать о штанах, на которых сидение в осенней грязи отразилось вполне очевидным образом.

Макисима поспешно встал и попытался отряхнуться, но без особого успеха. Ему в голову одна за другой приходили теории, как он мог спастись и заодно переместиться на несколько месяцев вперед, одна другой фантастичнее, но он откуда-то знал с твердой уверенностью, что все они — неправда.

«Я умер, — без удивления подумал он. — Умер и очутился в...»

— ...сумрачном лесу, — с удовольствием произнес он вслух и усмехнулся: — Нет, вы серьезно?

Ничего похожего на дорогу или тропу он не увидел и побрел куда глаза глядят. Время от времени он не то с тревогой, не то с надеждой оглядывался по сторонам, приготовившись уже встретить по пути дантовских рысь, льва и худосочную волчицу, но вокруг было пусто. Лес, тяжелый от дождя, молчал, лишь иногда слышались удары капель об опавшие листья.

Примерно в тот момент, когда Макисима начал раздражаться от бесконечного бессмысленного блуждания среди одинаковых мокрых черных стволов и подумал, что ему не помешал бы сейчас какой-нибудь Вергилий, который выведет хоть в ад, хоть в рай, да хоть куда-нибудь, — он увидел в утреннем тумане силуэт дома. И даже различил в окне очертания включенной лампы.

Темная деревянная дверь оказалась не заперта; когда он толкнул ее, она открылась медленно, со скрипом. Помедлив, Макисима шагнул в неосвещенную прихожую, а потом пошел дальше, в комнату, из которой пробивалась полоска света.

Тут пахло пылью и бумагой. Всю комнату занимали книги: в несколько рядов громоздились на стеллажах, высившихся от пола до потолка, стояли стопками на полу, валялись на подоконнике. Макисима выцепил взглядом довольно много корешков со знакомыми фамилиями — Гомер, Шекспир, Диккенс, Достоевский, его любимый Свифт, а вот и Данте, будь он неладен, как же без Данте! — но многие книги были ему незнакомы. Хотя верхний свет горел, людей в комнате не было. Макисима толкнул дверь в следующую комнату и увидел все то же самое: стеллажи, книжные корешки, пыль. Так он переходил из одной комнаты, заставленной книгами, в другую, пока не услышал наконец звуки человеческого присутствия: стук вилкой по тарелке и позвякивание ложки о чашку.

Он пошел на звуки и наконец обнаружил помещение, отличающееся от тех, в которых уже побывал: похоже, это была кухня. В привычном ему мире ничего подобного уже давно не существовало, весь быт вверили технике. Но в данный момент он стоял на пороге самой настоящей кухни начала-середины XX века — можно даже сказать, это была квинтэссенция кухни, кухня из платоновского мира чистых идей. Неяркий сливочно-желтый свет лампы под тканевым абажуром выхватывал из утреннего полумрака шкафчики с посудой, плиту, стол и человека, сидящего за столом. Тот размешивал сахар в чашке и, казалось, даже не заметил, что на пороге появился посторонний. Голова его была склонена, и Макисима сначала увидел только копну черных волос.

— Ну, привет, — чуть насмешливо произнес Когами Синья.

Макисима застыл, вцепившись пальцами в дверной косяк, то ли не решаясь, то ли отчаянно желая войти. Сердце ухнуло вниз, а потом застучало как сумасшедшее.

Спустя миг — показавшийся Макисиме бесконечно долгим — человек поднял голову, резким движением откинув назад спутанные темные пряди, и посмотрел на него, и Макисима с облегчением — или все-таки с разочарованием? — понял, что ошибся. Да и не стал бы Когами сидеть вот так, скрючившись в три погибели, держа чашку так неуклюже, словно опасался уронить ее в любой момент; и голос был чужой. За столом сидел незнакомый ему юноша с траурными глазами, подведенными такими кругами, будто обладатель этих глаз и кругов не спал уже лет девятьсот.

— Я умер? — С этими словами Макисима наконец решился зайти.

— Умер, умер. Эй, ты куда в грязных ботинках! Сними!

— Так я что, в аду? — требовательно спросил Макисима, проигнорировав распоряжение насчет обуви.

— Или в раю. Черт его знает... Слушай, раз уж ты все равно натащил сюда грязи, достань сахар из шкафчика. Ты как раз рядом с ним стоишь. Кофе будешь?

— Буду, — сказал Макисима и, не очень понимая, что происходит, послушно протянул незнакомцу коробку с сахаром.

— Так возьми кофейник и налей, — дружелюбно сказал юноша с кругами под глазами. И начал бросать кубики в свой кофе: один, два, три... Макисима насчитал шесть (и это не считая сахара, который уже присутствовал в его чашке до этого) и внутренне содрогнулся. Себе он налил кофе без единого кубика сахара, черный и горький, как сама жизнь, — что абсолютно логично, он оказался еще и очень дерьмовым. Макисима уселся на свободный стул и стал изучать своего чудаковатого нового знакомого. Тот выглядел на пару-тройку лет младше него самого; его можно было назвать красивым, если кому по душе байронические герои, но впечатление несколько портили его поведение, поза и диковатый взгляд, свидетельствовавшие о каком-то расстройстве аутистического спектра.

— Меня зовут Эль, — сообщил парень за столом, чуть наклонив голову набок, будто поверял Макисиме большой секрет.

— Эль — это как «Бог» у евреев? — у Макисимы захватило дух от такого количества оживших литературных аллюзий вокруг. — Будешь меня судить или что-то вроде?

— Что? — почти с обидой спросил его собеседник. — Нет. Такое имя — Эль Лоулайт. Я что, виноват, что меня так назвали?

— Извини, я не хотел над тобой смеяться. Я — Макисима Сёго.

— Я знаю! — сказал Эль Лоулайт тоном, который он сам, должно быть, считал очень таинственным. — Я все о тебе знаю, читал твою историю. Мне стало интересно на тебя посмотреть, потому что ты напомнил мне одного моего приятеля. И...

Макисима перебил его:

— Мою историю?

— Ага. Идеальное общество, «Сивилла», никогда не темнеющий психопаспорт, закадычный враг Когами Синья. — Эль постучал пальцем по лежавшей на столе книге. — Немного банально, но...

Макисима поперхнулся кофе.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать о моей жизни? «Банально»?

— Ну... — Эль виновато развел руками. — Я не читал и половины всех тех книжек, которые прочел ты, но даже я в курсе, что история о том, как герой, столкнувшись с поганостью общества, начинает бунт и рушит все к чертовой матери — это не очень свежо. И, ты уж не обижайся, не очень умно.

— Тебе легко рассуждать. Знаешь ли, изнутри... — медленно сказал Макисима, неотрывно глядя на нетолстую книгу в темном переплете, на которой лежала рука Эля, — изнутри это воспринимается по-другому. А ты, умник, что бы делал на моем месте?

— Ничего бы не делал. Просто радовался бы, что благодаря чистому психопаспорту вся эта ерунда меня не касается. Люди сами как-нибудь разберутся, нравится им мир, в котором они живут, или нет.

— А ты не гуманист, да?

— Зато ты, я заметил, большой гуманист, — в голосе Эля промелькнула усмешка. — Как я уже сказал, ты напомнил мне одного моего знакомого. Знакомый этот в один прекрасный день решил, что мир прогнил...

— Я понял, к чему ты ведешь, так что...

— ...И что лучший способ его исправить — это убивать людей пачками.

— Просто заткнись, пожалуйста, — с раздражением сказал Макисима.

Убежденность в том, что в его мире все было устроено чертовски несправедливо и в том, что ради великого блага иногда требуется идти на преступления, никуда не делась — он слишком долго пестовал эти мысли, чтобы так легко от них отказаться. Но сейчас, на вопиюще приземленной кухне, где витал запах кофе и все было засыпано крошками от сладостей, в присутствии этого несуразного незнакомца с божественным именем те мысли как будто отдалились, стали — нет, не чужими, конечно, но определенно не такими важными, как раньше.

— Впрочем, — невозмутимо продолжал Эль, — мне понравился момент, когда ты послал «Сивиллу» с ее предложением. Мой приятель бы не устоял перед искушением.

— Ну да, что бы я ни натворил, до дьявола мне далеко, — пробормотал Макисима.

Эль непонимающе нахмурился, потом рассмеялся:

— Нет, он не дьявол, и я не Бог, я же сказал. Честно. Извини, если получилось похоже на душеспасительную беседу. И этот дом, забитый книжками, — не ад и не рай. То есть, может, это и рай, я пока не разобрался. Хотя, как по мне, тут как-то скучновато. Но я такой же, как и ты, обычный человек, и немногим больше твоего знаю о том, что тут происходит.  Я просто захотел с тобой поговорить, вот и вырвал твою страницу из книжки. Ты любишь пирожные?

— Страницу? — Макисиме уже порядком поднадоело ничего не понимать. — У тебя есть пирожные?

— Нет, но я подумал, что ты мог бы испечь... Страницу из конца книги, знаешь, где ты умираешь в этом пшеничном поле.

— Это была не пшеница, — машинально поправил Макисима, — а гипер-овес.

 — Да один фиг. Очень, кстати, красивая сцена... Понимаешь, скучно тут одному все время. Лес этот бесконечный – буквально: он не подчиняется законам евклидовой геометрии, в какую сторону ни пойди, рано или поздно уткнешься в этот дом. Продукты и нужные для ведения хозяйства вещи обновляются, но заняться по сути нечем. Я тут с весны. С горя даже пытаюсь научиться готовить, но пока получается не очень. Книги — вот и все веселье. Но не то чтобы я был большим любителем чтения. Когда понял, что из них можно вырывать страницы и перемещать персонажей сюда, стало веселее...

Неумолкающая бессвязная болтовня Эля действовала гипнотически, усыпляя внимание, поэтому только сейчас Макисима заметил, что рядом с книжкой на столе действительно лежит какая-то страница, заполненная убористым печатным текстом. Если весь этот бред — правда, неужели это _его_ страница? Его смерть, его жизнь, все, что он собой представлял? На странице виднелся бурый кружок от чашки — чай или кофе, на столе рядом лежал довольно отвратительного вида сморщенный предмет, который в какой-то из прошлых жизней был пирожным; к одному из краев страницы прилипли его сладкие розовые крошки.

— Как ты вообще до этого додумался? Про страницы?

— В моей истории тоже были книжки. Правда, они годились лишь на то, чтобы убивать людей способами разной степени замысловатости. Мне всегда казалось, что такое количество бумажного пространства можно использовать более конструктивно — и я оказался прав. Я вообще-то очень умный, — похвастался Эль.

— Вот так сразу все понял? — скептически приподнял бровь Макисима, думая только о странице — _его_ странице — манившей его с противоположной стороны стола. — Прости, что-то не верится.

— Ладно, — уступил Эль, — по правде говоря, я сам так же появился в этом доме. Кто-то вырвал мою страницу из книги, и когда я попал в эту библиотеку, нашел и книгу, и страницу рядом, отдельно. Поэтому я быстро понял, как это работает. Но я не знаю, кто это сделал: он предпочел со мной никогда не встречаться.

— Подытожим: ты достаешь людей из книг, потому что тебе скучно. А что ты с ними потом делаешь, с этими страницами? Рвешь на кусочки? Сжигаешь?

Эль посмотрел на Макисиму с укором.

— Вклеиваю обратно в их книги, конечно. _Очень аккуратно._

— И что потом происходит с этими... людьми? — Макисима при всем желании пока не был готов произнести слово «персонажи».

— Я так думаю, они возвращаются в свою историю и плывут дальше по течению сюжета. А что происходит с ними потом, ну, _совсем_ _потом_ — это сложный метафизический вопрос, на который я, как ты понимаешь, не готов ответить.

— Неужели ты даже не попытался поставить какие-нибудь эксперименты? — Макисима пока не был готов поверить во всю эту околесицу про книги и персонажей, но идея его заинтересовала. — Смотри, можно вырвать страницу, потом вставить обратно, а потом достать снова и спросить у человека, что с ним было...

— Мне приходило это в голову, но на практике мне не очень нравится общаться с одними и теми же людьми дважды, — ответил Эль с некоторым смущением.

— Но хоть кого-нибудь ты доставал из книги больше одного раза? — перед внутренним взором Макисимы проносилась вереница восхитительных героев, с которыми он бы беседовал бесконечно, дай ему шанс.

— Нэну, — признался Эль. — Няньку-водолаза из «Питера Пэна». Она мне помогает. Ну, знаешь, с уборкой, готовкой... с одеванием... с мытьем... Но вот выпечка, увы, не ее конек.

— Ты долбаный инфантильный аутист, — не выдержал Макисима.

— Думаешь?.. У тебя я бы предположил психопатизацию по паранойяльному типу и нарциссическое расстройство, — незамедлительно отозвался Эль. По его тону было понятно, что он ничуть не старается обидеть собеседника, а просто констатирует факт.

Макисима осознал, что разговор складывается не лучшим образом и надо что-то менять, если он не хочет в ближайшие минуты быть вклеенным обратно в свою идиотскую антиутопию с несчастливым концом и снова оказаться посреди поля с вышибленными мозгами.

— Знаешь, несправедливо, что ты обо мне все знаешь, а я о тебе — ничего, — вкрадчиво сказал он, очень стараясь не смотреть на страницу с коричневым кружком от кофе. — Я бы тоже хотел узнать твою историю. Уверен, она очень интересная. Дашь мне прочитать эту книгу? Если там нет ничего чересчур личного, конечно.

Эль кивнул. Он спрыгнул с кресла — оказалось, он босиком; двигался он с какой-то неуклюжей грацией, как гибрид паука и кошки — и направился в одну из комнат с книжными стеллажами. Макисима быстро схватил страницу (чтобы убедиться, что это действительно описание его смерти, он пробежал глазами начало текста, и его неприятно резанули пафос и банальность этой сцены), сложил ее вчетверо и засунул в карман.

Эль, вернувшись из комнаты с книжкой — со _своей_ историей — и заметив на столе отсутствие страницы с кофейным кружком, не разозлился, а наоборот, неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты примешь именно такое решение.

— Что? — удивился Макисима.

— Не возвращаться в книгу. Рад, что теперь финал тебя не устраивает. Ты ведь хотел быть убитым, помнишь? Меня это все время раздражало, пока читал. Поставить жизнь на карту — это одно, устроить из нее растянутый во времени суицид — совершенно другое.

— Да с чего ты вообще взял, что я хотел умереть?

— Ты же сам говорил об этом Когами. Сейчас, я найду это место, — и Эль зашуршал страницами.

— Не надо, я помню, — Макисима, после прочтения сцены собственной гибели и так пребывавший в расстроенных чувствах, не был готов к дополнительному унижению. — Короче, кем бы ты ни был — Богом, проводником по загробному миру или просто странным парнем — страницу я тебе не отдам. Она моя, понял? Вклею в книгу сам, если решу, что так надо. Ты и так испоганил ее своими пирожными.  — И он запихнул страницу поглубже в карман.

— То есть ты больше не хочешь умереть? — уточнил Эль.

— Не знаю, — сказал Макисима угрюмо. — Я подумаю.

 

 

  1. **Шрамы**



 

 

Разве мы не рассказываем нашу жизнь — не рассказываем ее по-настоящему — только одному человеку?

Ханья Янагихара, «Маленькая жизнь»

 

 

Думал он недели полторы. За это время он успел выпить чаю с Мориарти, «разбитным malltshipaltshikom» Алексом, котом-роботом Дораэмоном и капитаном Немо. При повторном доставании из книги персонажи успевали забыть предыдущую встречу с ним и, что хуже всего, даже в мелочах вели себя точно так же, как в первый раз — Макисима словно смотрел закольцованный видеоролик. По сути любимые персонажи не стали хуже при близком знакомстве, но он отчасти понял, почему Эль предпочитает ни с кем не встречаться больше одного раза.

Еще он прочитал книгу, которую дал ему Эль: «Тетрадь смерти». Макисима не одобрил вольность в обращении с литературными жанрами (боги смерти, серьезно?..), но, скрепя сердце, вынужден был признать, что противостояние Эля и его закадычного врага — или в их случае уместнее сказать «заклятого друга»? — занимательнее и хитроумнее, чем его выяснение отношений с Когами. То, как ловко Кира притворялся, что ловит сам себя, восхитило его до глубины души. Но в целом Кира как персонаж ему не понравился — все его мысли и действия казались ему какой-то уродливой пародией на то, что Макисима делал сам в той, прежней жизни.

Еще тяжелее ему было признать, что он проникся симпатией к персонажу Эля. Этот герой весь состоял из перегибов и клише: практически всемогущий юнец, способный решить любую логическую задачу, но при этом страшно одинокий и наивный, как котенок или щенок — встретив равного себе, он сразу счел его своим  первым в жизни другом. Но это был герой, который просто не мог не внушить симпатию. И, стыдно сказать, концовка истории по-настоящему тронула Макисиму: то, что Эль почти сразу все понял про Лайта, но до самого конца пытался разглядеть в нем человека, а не только самопровозглашенного Бога.

Настоящий Эль от этого не перестал раздражать его меньше: его мятая одежда, воронье гнездо на голове, сутулость (и то, что он вопреки всему этому выглядел как-то гармонично), неустроенность в быту (собак Макисима не выносил, поэтому визиты Нэны в качестве домработницы были сведены к минимуму), причудливые пищевые привычки (как выяснилось, гениальный детектив не желает ни есть, ни готовить ничего кроме кремово-бисквитных подношений своему божественному мозгу) и то, что он вечно задирал нос выше неба.

— Почему ты до их пор не отправил меня обратно? Я же раздражаю тебя не меньше, чем ты меня, — полюбопытствовал однажды Макисима. — Ты же такой умный — давно уже мог бы найти способ выкрасть мою страницу обратно и вернуть меня в книгу.

Эль с обезоруживающей честностью ответил:

— Потому что надеюсь, что ты мне пригодишься. Я пока не хочу тебя возвращать, я же сам тебя выбрал. Твой ум в нашей ситуации можно назвать более практичным, чем мой.

Макисима удивился. Эль, конечно, во многих смыслах был не от мира сего, но его ум вовсе не казался Макисиме непрактичным. Когда Макисима, которому никогда не нравилась идея существования рая, предложил узнать, где они физически находятся, измерив высоту солнца и положение звезд (он даже немного гордился, что ему в голову пришла такая здравая мысль), Эль посмотрел на него очень странно и объяснил, что в первые недели своего пребывания здесь только и делал, что проводил всевозможные измерения; он не только соорудил примитивно выглядящий, но вполне рабочий секстант, но даже пытался измерить ускорение свободного падения, которое (как он сказал) немного отличается на разных параллелях земного шара. Все измерения говорили, что они находятся где-то в привычной земной Японии, примерно на широте Токио. Еще Эль рассказал, что проводил разные опыты, пытаясь понять правила этого странного места — например, убирал продукты из кухонных шкафчиков и наблюдал, как скоро появятся новые (они появлялись в течение нескольких часов, но в каком-нибудь новом месте, всегда незаметно для наблюдателя). Никакой практической пользы наблюдения не принесли: они находились в чертовом волшебном нигде, доверху забитом книжками, и что с этим делать, было непонятно.

Короче говоря, Макисима успел убедиться, что Эль определенно не глупее него самого (этот факт его вообще-то очень тревожил), поэтому комплимент его уму его удивил.

Эль пояснил свою мысль:

— Ты лучше меня приспособлен для этого книжного рая и, может, быстрее придумаешь, как отсюда выбраться. К тому же ты варишь вкусный кофе.

Его честность тоже чертовски раздражала.

— То есть я кажусь тебе полезнее, чем прочие одноразовые книжные друзья? Польщен, — ядовито сказал Макисима. — Может, я даже лучше Нэны?

— Благодаря противопоставленному большому пальцу ты лучше нее способен справиться с некоторыми задачами, — сказал Эль, явно снова собираясь поднять тему выпечки.

Больше всего бесило то, что Эль не поддавался на его провокации: почти ни на что не обижался и не злился. А Макисиме все время хотелось уколоть его побольнее, встряхнуть хорошенько, чтобы хоть немного растормошить этого инопланетянина.

Но вообще-то Макисима и правда был польщен — и был бы рад оправдать доверие Эля, но, как назло, ничего толкового в голову не приходило.

 

Через пару недель после пробуждения в «сумрачном лесу» Макисима Сёго:

1) кое-как смирился с абсурдной концепцией рая-библиотеки;

2) твердо решил, что, несмотря на все минусы этого места, не хочет обратно в свои пшеничные, то есть гипер-овсовые (что за идиотское слово!) поля под дуло пистолета Когами Синьи;

3) привык общаться с Элем без взаимных шпилек и ругани (иногда они даже проводили время вместе — например, играли, за отсутствием в доме шахмат или чего-то подобного, в «виселицу»);

4) научился варить действительно недурной кофе.

Также у него появилось две идеи, и ни одну из них он не мог уверенно назвать хорошей.

Обе идеи требовалось обсудить с Элем. К счастью, предлог для беседы не нужно было искать специально — Макисима как раз дочитал книжку про богов смерти и их тетрадки.

Когда он пришел к Элю, тот лежал на полу в одной из комнат, подперев голову руками, и читал мангу про Дораэмона — из всех извлеченных Макисимой из книг персонажей он заинтересовался только этим. Безухий кот-робот ему настолько понравился, что он решил приникнуть к оригинальному произведению.

— Вот твоя книга, — сказал Макисима. — Спасибо, что дал прочесть.

— Понравилось? — спросил Эль, не поднимая глаз.

— Не очень, — соврал Макисима.

Эль молча забрал у него книжку и опять уткнулся в свою мангу для детишек детсадовского возраста.

Макисима неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Я... Я увидел, что ты доставал из книги страницу Лайта.

— Да. — По голосу Эля обычно сложно было понять его чувства — об одних и тех же вещах он мог говорить то преувеличенно эмоционально, то совершенно бесстрастно — но Макисиме показалось, что сейчас его тон суше, чем обычно.

— Вы поговорили?

— Да.

— Пожалуйста, расскажи, — не вытерпел Макисима.

— Да нечего рассказывать. Ты же знаешь конец его истории.

— Он выглядел одиноким? Просил прощения? Что ты ему сказал?

— Он выглядел как долбаный психопат, — с непривычной серьезностью сказал Эль. — Ничего я ему не сказал. Знаешь, понял, что сказать мне совершенно нечего. Мне было просто чертовски противно, что я расстался с жизнью из-за собственной... как ты и говорил... инфантильности.

— Ушам своим не верю! Ты, случаем, не заболел? — Макисима хотел, чтобы это прозвучало язвительно, но вышло скорее растерянно. Эль, пропустив подколку мимо ушей, продолжал:

— Он ведь был по-настоящему опасен, а для меня это до самого конца была игра. Я должен был просто убить его, хоть и не успел найти достаточно доказательств его вины: заколоть, застрелить, да как угодно — меня бы, скорее всего, даже не посадили. Но мне так хотелось выиграть честно, что я рискнул жизнью и... Если бы это была игра, я бы проиграл. Но я просто умер, что куда хуже. Не говоря уж о том, что из-за меня погибло множество людей. Я вел себя как ребенок.

Эта внезапная вспышка откровенности тронула Макисиму, и он вдруг испытал непривычное для себя чувство — ему захотелось сказать Элю что-то утешительное.

— Это не твоя вина. Я тут подумал, — сказал он, — что наши истории временами заставляли нас вести себя...

— ...глупо?..

— ...искусственно, если этого требовал сюжет или мораль. Помнишь, услышав впервые про богов смерти, ты сразу безоговорочно поверил в их существование?

— Да, сейчас это кажется мне очень странным, — согласился Эль. — В итоге я, конечно, оказался прав — я ведь всегда прав... — (Макисима почувствовал острое желание закатить глаза), — ...и боги смерти действительно существовали в том, моем мире... Но скорее мне, да и любому человеку, должно было прийти в голову, что «боги смерти» — это какое-то кодовое обозначение или название, например, террористической группировки, правда?..

— Правда. Да чего уж там, я тоже временами поступал не умнее, чем Торин, который выбрасывает ключ от Эребора как фантик от жвачки, — с горечью и отвращением сказал Макисима.

— Кто такой Торин?

— Э-э, неважно. Короче, я просто хотел сказать, что не имеет смысла ругать себя за ошибки, потому что мы были рабами нарратива. Книги, которые заставляли делать нас все эти глупости — это, знаешь, как такая «Сивилла» вселенского масштаба, — пришло в голову Макисиме блестящее сравнение. — Вне своих историй мы стали... жизнеподобнее.

— Вероятно, ты прав. — Эль как будто немного приободрился. — Эту теорию отчасти подтверждает факт, что ты перестал хотеть быть убитым Когами, как только я извлек тебя из твоей истории.

При этих словах Макисима вспомнил, зачем он пришел.

— Так вот... про Лайта... — сказал он очень неуклюже. — Тебе не пришло в голову, что можно... не возвращать его в книгу? Чтобы он остался здесь — с тобой?

— Конечно, пришло. Но я быстро понял, что это худшая идея на свете.

— Понятно, — сказал Макисима и уставился в пол.

Эль вздохнул и отложил «Дораэмона» в сторону. Встал, выпрямился (внезапно оказавшись почти одного роста с Макисимой), устремил на него пронзительный черный взгляд своих глаз-провалов и сказал:

— Ты считаешь, я не вижу, о чем ты думаешь? Я, конечно, не могу запретить тебе вытащить из книги Когами Синью. Но ты сам знаешь, что он не будет рад твоей компании. Во-первых, он никогда не простит тебя после всего, что ты наворотил. Ему, как и тебе, не хватало друга, и ему тоже доставляли удовольствие ваши кошки-мышки. Но он не такой, как ты — ему важно знать, что он делает что-то _правильное_.

— Не помню, когда ты успел заделаться психологом, — желчно сказал Макисима, в глубине души понимая, что Эль абсолютно прав. — Ну допустим. А во-вторых — что?

— А во-вторых, мне он не нравится, твой Когами, — с обескураживающе наглой откровенностью сообщил Эль. — Он слишком...

— ...рациональный? — подсказал Макисима.

— ...скучный, — вынес безжалостный вердикт Эль.

Макисима разозлился. Еще минуту назад он хотел обсудить с Элем свою вторую идею — он представлял, как они будут думать над ней вместе, как двое умных людей, спокойно взвесят плюсы и минусы. Но теперь он убедился, что с этим раздражающим человеком просто невозможно что-то обсуждать всерьез.

И решил, что не будет спрашивать его мнения.

Самым спокойным тоном, на который он только был способен в этой ситуации, Макисима сказал:

— Кстати, в книге про тетрадь смерти не было одной страницы — твоей.

— Конечно. Я ношу ее с собой, как и ты свою теперь.

— Я хочу прочитать эту сцену, — заявил Макисима.

Это даже не было на сто процентов ложью — он действительно хотел узнать подробности смерти Эля, хотя, конечно, примерно представлял, что произошло; но в данный момент страница была нужна ему вовсе не за этим.

Эль смотрел на него со странным выражением, которого Макисима понять не мог: в его взгляде не было ни подозрения, ни страха, ни вызова.

А потом достал и протянул ему лист с печатным текстом — почти такой же, как тот, что лежал, сложенный вчетверо, в кармане у самого Макисимы, и точно так же заляпанный какой-то едой.

— Ты что, попался на одну и ту же примитивнейшую уловку дважды? — изумился Макисима.

— Я просто доверяю тебе. Не думаю, что ты сделаешь что-то плохое с моей страницей. Да и нет тебе смысла меня убивать — без меня тут станет совсем скучно.

От этих слов Макисима разозлился еще больше.

— Хватит делать вид, что ты все обо мне знаешь, — сказал он, выдернув лист из рук Эля. — Это было очень глупо. Я теперь могу сделать с тобой все, что захочу.

Эль по-вороньи склонил голову к плечу и с интерсом спросил:

— И чего ты хочешь?

Чертов идиот ни капли его не боялся.

— Ты попросил меня что-нибудь придумать — и я придумал. Засунуть твою страницу в чужую книгу. Как тебе идея? — сказал Макисима со злорадством.

— Хм, — сказал Эль. — Можно предположить, что я окажусь в другой истории — и, возможно, даже физически ощущу это как перемещение в другой мир. Очень хорошо. Но прежде чем ставить эксперимент на мне, разумнее было бы сначала...

Он потянулся к Макисиме, чтобы забрать свою страницу, Макисима быстро отступил и отдернул руку вверх.

— Уже жалеешь, что отдал мне ее? — торжествовал он.

Эль нахмурился. Вид у него стал каким-то более собранным, чем обычно, а взгляд — более цепким, и Макисима вспомнил, что, если верить книге про тетрадку бога смерти, этот парень вообще-то недурно дерется. Он не хотел сейчас проверять, кто из них одержит верх в рукопашной схватке, поэтому быстро взял с полки первую попавшуюся книжку — с какими-то эльфами и мечами на обложке.

— Ты же не против фэнтези? Очень милый жанр.

— Не на... — начал Эль, но договорить не успел — Макисима вложил страницы в книгу.

Две страницы, свою и Эля, — вместе.

Сперва он собирался быть наблюдателем в этом эксперименте, но в последний момент вдруг понял, что он, конечно, не может уступить Элю право первым узнать, каково это — выбраться из этой тюрьмы, попасть в чужой мир, в историю, где тебя быть не должно.

 

 

  1. **Властелин волшебного камня**



      

 

Ведь во всех сказках, историях и фантастических фильмах если мальчишки попадали в волшебные страны, если сражались с чудовищами, то всегда выходили победителями. Значит, есть такой сказочный закон, и этот закон на моей стороне. Чего же мне бояться?

Владислав Крапивин, «Дети синего фламинго»

 

 

_...Будучи плодом союза эльфа и человека, Свартульф Жестокий стал чужим для обоих народов и вырос коварным лжецом, полным презрения ко всему, кроме себя самого. Воспитываясь эльфийскими мудрецами, он имел долю в силе и знаниях всех эльфов и обрел волшебное могущество, равное могуществу мудрецов и королей. Но полученные у эльфов силы и знания извратил он и обратил во зло, так как пал жертвой зависти и возжелал вечной жизни, дара, который от сотворения мира принадлежал лишь эльфам._

_Ложью и хитростью удалось ему завладеть Альвстайном, древним сокровищем, в котором с момента сотворения мира жил свет Солнца, Луны и Звезд. Хозяин камня обретал бессмертие, и было предсказано, что судьба Двух Королевств заключена в этом камне. Когда был украден Альвстайн, пришел час горестей для эльфов, которые с этого мига стали смертны._

_Но мудрые создатели Альвстайна некогда повелели так, что нечистые руки не могли коснуться светлого камня, и их проклятье пало на Свартульфа. Когда он забрал Альвстайн, камень даровал ему бессмертие, но Свартульфу пришлось запереть камень в темнице, так как он не мог постоянно находиться рядом с ним — свет Альвстайна доставлял ему невыносимые мучения._

_Но злая сила его все крепла. С годами так умножилось его могущество, что он получил господство над большей частью земель эльфов и людей и правил, наполняя страхом сердца всех живых существ. С годами даже сам облик его ужасно изменился, став таким же уродливым, как его лживая черная душа._

_Самым же отвратительным из деяний Свартульфа было то, что его существование внесло раздор между людьми и эльфами. Люди винили в появлении на свет Свартульфа эльфов, эльфы — людей. Дети смешанных браков стали считаться проклятыми, и детей таких немедленно убивали. И на сами такие союзы был наложен строжайший запрет. Все, что  было связано с людьми и их страной, стало вызывать у эльфов ужас. А самым большим оскорблением, какое только мог бросить один человек другому, было «Мать твоя — эльфийка»._

_И пришли времена столь ужасные, что нет слов в языках людей или эльфов, чтобы их описать, и казалось, что уже ни для кого нет надежды._

_Но за самым черным часом всегда приходит рассвет, и явились два доблестных воителя с горячим сердцем._

_Один звался Сёго Среброуст, второй — Эль, сын Лоулайта._

_Земля не ведала эльфа благородней и добрей принца Эля. Его не влек шум сражений: он предпочитал музыку леса и тихую радость мирных раздумий. Но годы его отца-короля клонились к закату, и принц, который был младшим из семи сыновей, был намерен доказать подданным, что он больше братьев достоин власти над Страной Эльфов, и мечтал вернуть своему народу былое могущество и бессмертие._

_Хитроумный же Сёго был обычным разбойником из Страны Людей. Он совершил немало злодеяний и его должны были казнить, но он потребовал дать ему шанс одолеть Свартульфа, бессмертное чудовище, — и либо он падет в славном бою, либо вернется победителем и получит помилование. Не особенно он надеялся, что ему это в самом деле позволят, но столь темные настали времена, что люди были готовы уцепиться за самый крохотный лучик надежды._

_И вот принц Эль и Сёго Среброуст отправились в логово зла вместе. И за время пути эльфийский принц, чистый сердцем, проникся к разбойнику дружбой,_ _несмотря на давнюю неприязнь между их народами..._

 

«Господи, сработало!» — хотел воскликнуть Макисима. Но вместо этого его губы, вдруг начавшие жить какой-то своей собственной жизнью, произнесли:

— Где оказались с вами мы, принц?

— Тебе лучше знать, друг мой. Ясно лишь, что мы на пути к верной смерти. — Если бы можно было убивать взглядом, Эль бы сейчас это сделал. Макисима заподозрил, что навязанный этой историей язык героического эпоса сильно сгладил эмоциональную окраску его слов. (Эль, конечно, имел полное право злиться; если бы он после этой выходки со страницами решил съездить ему по морде, Макисима бы, может, даже не сильно возражал).

Они с Элем стояли на опушке леса, держа под уздцы двух лошадей. Впереди на много километров тянулась болотистая пустошь, из которой кое-где торчали черные деревья со скрюченными, как стариковские пальцы, ветвями. На горизонте к небу вздымалась огромная черная башня. Словом, место, в которое они перенеслись, могло бы служить золотым стандартом зловещего и унылого пейзажа: сам Эдгар По, если бы ему посчастливилось тут оказаться, принялся бы рвать волосы на голове от зависти и признал свою полную творческую импотенцию. 

Макисима перевел взгляд на спутника: Эль в целом не сильно изменился внешне, хотя черты лица стали более изящными, а копну нечесаных волос теперь хотелось назвать «живописно растрепанная шевелюра»; одет он был во что-то белое, неопределенно-средневековое, ниспадающее красивыми складками, расшитое серебром и подколотое фибулой с драгоценным камнем. Его лоб украшал узкий обруч из серебра, уши заострились.

Макисима хотел поделиться наблюдением, что все здесь выглядит как в каком-то плохом кино, но вместо этого произнес:

— Здешний край закалил вас, превратив из мальчика в прекрасного мужа. — Брови Эля поползли вверх, и Макисима решил развить свою мысль: — Я счастлив быть вашим вассалом, мой принц, какие бы испытания ни послала нам судьба.

Что бы он ни пытался сказать, с языка слетала какая-то чушь. Этот жанр упорно делал из него идиота. «Мне стыдно, честно. Ну хочешь, врежь мне?» — спросил Макисима взглядом, отчаянно надеясь, что Эль его поймет.

Эль вздохнул и, все еще глядя с укоризной, сказал:

— Я рад, что ты хотя бы не оставил меня одного в этой битве.

— Не унижайте меня так. Хоть я и простой разбойник, честь у меня все–таки есть.

— Злые языки говорят, что боги обделили твой народ достоинствами... Счастлив видеть, что это клевета и на самом деле вы, люди, исполнены благородства и доброты.

Это что — сарказм?.. Похоже, Эль удивительно быстро приспособился к вежливому новоязу этой вселенной.

— Что делать-то будем, принц? — спросил Макисима.

— Полагаю, путь наш лежит к той мрачной башне. Где-то в ней Свартульф хранит Альвстайн. Наш долг — вернуть подло украденное сокровище моего народа.

Макисима решил, что Эль, вероятно, прав: надо следовать сюжету книги. Даже у такого посредственного произведения искусства обычно имеется ясный нравственный и логический финал.

— Вероятно, долг наш — не только вернуть Альвстайн, но и, в праведном гневе воздев к небесам свое оружие, одолеть Свартульфа, — предположил Макисима. — После этого мы сможем наконец отправиться домой.

Эль согласно кивнул.

Все должно пройти гладко, подумал Макисима, ведь в фэнтези герои всегда побеждают Темных Властелинов.

Послышался топот копыт, в воздухе вокруг них просвистели несколько стрел.

К ним скакал десяток всадников. Вполне ожидаемо: даже самое наивное фэнтезийное повествование вряд ли допустило бы, чтобы Темный Властелин оставил башню со своим сокровищем без охранных патрулей. Тяжелая длинная стрела воткнулась Макисиме в плечо — левой, к счастью, руки.

Эль тоже достал откуда-то изящный лук с гравировкой и наложил стрелу на тетиву так ловко, словно занимался этим всю жизнь. У себя на боку Макисима обнаружил ножны с мечом. Красивый меч с гардой изысканной формы — откуда такой у разбойника? «Принц Эль отдал мне его на время пути, потому что мой старый меч никуда не годился», — подсказала его новая искусственная память. У меча даже имелось какое-то традиционное для таких историй пафосное непроизносимое название, как и положено. Не успел Макисима подумать «Не люблю эти фрейдистские штучки», как понял, что его руки откуда-то знают, как держать этот меч, а ноги — как правильно стоять и уворачиваться, — словом, что он сражается вполне прилично. Пьянящая радость от ощущения собственного всемогущества закружила Макисиму, словно в детстве, когда он мог забыть обо всем, захваченный волшебной сказкой про рыцарей и чудовищ.

О том, что перед ними не чудовища, а люди, он вспомнил лишь когда десяток противников превратился в гору кровоточащего мяса. У кого-то был раскроен череп, у кого-то вспорот живот, у кого-то перерублена ключица или отсечены конечности; из некоторых ран торчали обломки костей, воняло кровью. Стоило радоваться, что патруль оказался таким немногочисленным, а они двое — такими хорошими бойцами, что их даже почти не ранили, но ощущение волшебной сказки как рукой сняло. Эль смотрел на трупы с непонятным выражением. Макисима подумал, что это, наверное, первый раз, когда тому пришлось своими руками убивать людей и вообще увидеть настолько некрасивую смерть вблизи. И еще подумал с некоторым раздражением: повезло Элю, что он, счастливое дитя беззаботной эпохи, ни разу не видел неопрятные ошметки, которые остаются от человека после применения Доминатора.

Может, из-за Доминаторов Макисима и любил так свою бритву: оружие элегантное, убийственное... и в некотором роде милосердное.

Он попытался вытащить из плеча чужую стрелу и чуть не взвыл от боли. Несмотря на то, что все в этом мире напоминало декорации к до тошноты банальному фильму, кровь и смерть здесь оказались вполне убедительными. Ну да, если и есть на свете что настоящее, так это боль. Именно ее первым делом чувствует человек, появляясь на свет...

— Принц, думается, недолго мы сможем прорубаться через полчища врагов — нам надо пойти на хитрость, — сказал Макисима и изложил наспех придуманный план.

 

_...Они укрыли тела врагов от любопытных взоров в лесу. Хитроумный Сёго переоделся в темные одежды одного из поверженных врагов и стал похож обликом на служителя Свартульфа..._

— Друг мой, не стоит ли и мне переодеться, чтобы не привлекать внимания? — спросил Эль.

— Вы так или иначе будете его привлекать. Сделаем вид, что вы мой пленник. Доверьтесь мне, принц.

Макисима не стал добавлять, что предпочитает, чтобы все внимание обитателей башни оказалось привлечено к пленному эльфу, а не к нему самому. Тем более, вряд ли в этом мире кто-то заподозрит, что человек и эльф могут быть заодно.

_...Вот так принц и его спутник отважились проникнуть в башню, где Свартульф хранил свое сокровище. Преобразившись, Сёго не вызвал подозрений у слуг Свартульфа, что охраняли сие мрачное место, и был принят ими за своего. Принца Эля же бросили в темницу, так как слуги Свартульфа, хоть и не знали его имя, титул и цель, сразу увидели, что он из ненавидимой ими расы эльфов. И мучили его, и морили голодом, задавая одни и те же вопросы, а принц молчал; и так шли дни._

_Сёго видел, как страдает в подземельях благороднейший из эльфов, но ничего не мог для него сделать. Сердце его заледенело, чтобы не истечь кровью..._

— Прошу, доверяйте мне, — изо дня в день повторял Макисима. — Я не позволю вам умереть в этом мрачном застенке. Я найду выход.

Каждый раз, когда он приходил в темницу, он радовался, что тусклое свечение факела так мало выхватывает из темноты, потому что ему совершенно не хотелось знать, сколько очередной день принес эльфийскому принцу синяков, порезов, ожогов, ударов плетью и вырванных ногтей. Макисима тайком от остальной стражи приносил ему еду и мазь, которая должна была хотя бы отчасти приглушить боль — не то чтобы его сердце в самом деле истекало кровью, просто он подозревал, что именно эльфийский принц — протагонист этого повествования, и не очень представлял, что будет делать, если тот, не дай бог, помрет.

А Эль с каждым днем выглядел все хуже — и, похоже, с каждым днем верил ему все меньше.

_...Сёго хорошо узнал мрачную крепость изнутри и обрел немалое влияние среди ее обитателей, но выяснил, что никто из прислужников Свартульфа не знает, где именно в крепости хранится Альвстайн: эту тайну Свартульф берег ото всех._

_Он решил устроить так, чтобы Свартульф приехал сюда и каким-то образом сам раскрыл ему эту тайну. Свартульф нечасто посещал крепость, ведь он не мог долго терпеть свет Альвстайна рядом с собой.  Тогда Сёго раскрыл прислужникам Свартульфа имя благородного Эля, притворившись, что вызнал его при помощи пыток. Он решил, что Свартульф непременно явится в крепость, если узнает, кто ненароком попался к нему в лапы. И Свартульф, как только его известили об этом, действительно приехал, не медля ни минуты, чтобы увидеть внука ненавистного ему эльфийского короля, который был до него хозяином Альвстайна._

_Но Свартульф знал всех своих слуг в лицо, так как самолично обращал их во тьму, и он сразу увидел, что Сёго — чужак в его крепости. Никто другой в крепости не мог помыслить, что человек может быть заодно с эльфийским принцем, но Свартульф помнил еще дни своей молодости, когда люди и эльфы не враждовали. И заподозрил он, что не с добрыми намерениями этот чужак явился в крепость, где он хранил свое сокровище. Тогда Свартульф велел привести Сёго к нему._

_Но Сёго неспроста прозвали Среброустом. Использовав весь свой дар красноречия, он убедил Свартульфа, что не враг ему. Он правдиво рассказал Свартульфу свою историю — как люди уже почти казнили его, но он сумел вымолить себе крохотную надежду на помилование, отправившись сюда. Он ненавидит людей, ведь те обрекли его на смерть — так говорил Сёго. И он предложил Свартульфу свою службу..._

 

Пока Макисима не увидел Свартульфа своими глазами, ему приходило в голову, что, может, тот — тоже раб своей истории и не заслуживает предписанной ему участи (хотя Макисиме было плевать, он в любом случае не знал другого способа выбраться из этой омерзительной книги: кто-то обязательно должен погибнуть — или они с Элем, или Темный Властелин). Но когда они встретились, все мысли о жалости и понимании как ветром сдуло.

Темный Властелин не был чудовищем с башню ростом. С виду — обычный человек (Макисима помнил, что согласно истории Свартульф — наполовину эльф, но с виду нельзя было этого сказать), не слишком красивый, немолодой. С холодными, совершенно равнодушными, как будто неживыми глазами, с ровной речью — безразличный, как стихия, он не снисходил до гнева и даже до презрения к собеседнику. Словом, Свартульф Жестокий оказался похож на какого-нибудь тривиального главу крупной преступной группировки или политика. Может быть, в этом отношении история отчасти подстроилась под сознание Макисимы, так как карикатурный рогатый или клыкастый урод в черном вряд ли его напугал бы, а этот вот обычный с виду человек — способный без колебаний послать тысячу человек на смерть с помощью пары тихих слов — внезапно показался ему довольно жутким.

Точнее, жутким был не столько сам Свартульф, сколько ощущение полной беспомощности перед судьбой. Оно было в новинку для Макисимы, и едва испробовав этот деликатес на вкус, он тут же захотел его сплюнуть. В «Психопаспорте» он был умнее, сильнее, неуязвимее всех (ну, может, кроме одного человека, того-о ком-лучше-не-вспоминать); он никого и ничего не боялся, постоянно ходил по краю, в глубине души будучи уверен, что ничего плохого с ним случиться не может.

А теперь он чувствовал себя слабым. Испуганным. Уязвимым. Жертвой. Какой синоним ни возьми, это было чертовски тошно.

Что самое скверное, Темный Властелин оказался вовсе не идиотом. Среброуст или еще кто, но Макисима раньше был весьма высокого мнения о своем даре убеждения — но Свартульф слушал его рассказ, скептически подняв брови, усмехался иногда... И все же Макисиме казалось, что Свартульф поверил в то, что Макисима ему не враг, пока тот не сказал:

— Твой меч. Позволь, я на него взгляну.

Разрешения Свартульф дожидаться не стал — просто шевельнул пальцами, и меч за долю секунды оказался в его руках. Ух ты, магия, подумал Макисима. (Вообще-то он подумал не в точности это, но смысл был такой).

Он и забыл о мече принца Эля, всюду ходил с ним — ножны были самые простые, а на красивые рукоять и гарду обитатели крепости не обращали внимания. Когда Свартульф приказал привести к нему Макисиму, его не разоружили — Свартульф был уверен, что тот не воспользуется мечом: в комнате имелась охрана. Ну и, вероятно, даже если бы он сейчас наплевал на чувство самосохранения и бросился на Свартульфа, того защитила бы его магия.

— Меч эльфийской работы, — сказал Свартульф. — Как такой меч попал к такому человеку, как ты?

— Я взял этот меч у принца Эля. Вернее, он сам дал его мне — он мне доверял. Считал меня другом.

Искренность — лучшая ложь, правда?

— Видишь отверстие на навершии меча? Знаешь, для чего оно нужно? — почти ласково спросил Свартульф.

Макисима проклял себя за глупость. Давно уже надо было сложить два и два. Если его и оправдывало то, что он никогда не видел этот Альвстайн и не знал, какого он размера, то лишь отчасти. Все равно можно было догадаться. Есть волшебный камень — и есть эльфийский меч, который герои берут с собой на схватку с Темным Властелином... На что ему, спрашивается, жанровая смекалка, если он ей не пользуется?

— Для Альвстайна? — подавленно ответил он.

Свартульф, улыбаясь, кивнул.

— Без него меч — просто железка. Веришь ли — эльфы выковали этот меч специально ради победы надо мной! Жалкие вы твари, раз среди обоих ваших народов не нашлось храбреца, который попытался бы убить меня обычным оружием — всем подавай благословение небес... — презрительно скривил он губы. — Неужто вы, букашки, и правда надеялись похитить у меня Альвстайн и убить меня этим мечом?

— Вы ошибаетесь, мой господин. Я никогда не направлю этот меч против вас. Я...

В голову ему пришел отличный, как ему показалось, аргумент:

— Даже если и хотел бы — не смог: мои руки недостаточно чисты. Я — закоренелый преступник, господин. Альвстайн сожжет мне руки своим светом.

— Думаешь, я поверю, что принц отдал такую вещь обычному разбойнику? Эль должен был доверять тебе, как родному брату, чтобы сделать такое. Все, Среброуст, хватит разговоров. — Темный Властелин поднял руку, затянутую в черную перчатку, и хотя он не прикасался к Макисиме, его горло словно обхватила невидимая мощная железная рука.

— Подождите!.. — прохрипел Макисима с непритворным ужасом, осознав, что жить ему осталось несколько мгновений. — Вы можете проверить, лгу я или нет. –Ох, как же ему не хотелось этого говорить... — Если я — друг эльфам, свет Альвстайна не обожжет мне руки.

— Ты готов пожертвовать рукой, чтобы доказать свою верность мне?

— Лучше лишиться руки, чем жизни, верно?

Свартульф смотрел почти с симпатией.

— Знаешь что, Сёго Среброуст? Я думаю, что это уловка и что ты надеешься, что Альвстайн поможет тебе одолеть меня; но мне интересно, что ты, хитроумный человек, придумаешь дальше, когда увидишь, что даже в самых благородных руках камень — это просто камень, если не считать дара вечного долголетия. Хорошо, я покажу тебе Альвстайн.

 

_...Так Сёго хитростью убедил Свартульфа раскрыть ему величайший секрет — местонахождение волшебного камня. Свартульф велел ему следовать за собой и сам привел в потайную комнату, где хранил шкатулку с Альвстайном..._

 

— Достань его из шкатулки и принеси мне, — велел Свартульф, опираясь на эльфийский меч.

На какой-то миг Макисима почти поверил, что камень не причинит ему боли. А вдруг случится так, что в его руке Альвстайн, наоборот, воссияет дивным светом (хотя Свартульф предупредил: даже в самых чистых руках камень — это просто камень), прогонит тьму из этих коридоров и сотрет Свартульфа Жестокого с лица земли? Ведь его психопаспорт всегда был белым, как снег.

Но увы. Дурацкий артефакт из фэнтези оказался более правдивым зеркалом его души, чем прогрессивное изобретение «Сивиллы».

Боль была адская. Макисима закричал, не в силах сдержаться. Из какого-то бессмысленного злого упрямства он хотел перетерпеть боль хоть несколько мгновений вместо того, чтобы выронить Альвстайн сразу, и будто со стороны смотрел, как его рука, дымясь, обугливается, как из-под кожи показывается кровоточащее мясо, а затем и оно чернеет; как кожа, скручиваясь, слезает с пальцев, как пленка с сосисок при варке. Он физически чувствовал вонь горелого мяса.

Через несколько шагов он все же не удержал камень, выронил.

— Ха-ха, похоже, и впрямь не судьба тебе воспользоваться этим мечом, — заметил Свартульф. — Хорошо, я вижу, что ты не друг эльфам. Твоя душа полна темноты. И, стало быть, ты хочешь мне служить? Даже после того, как лишился из-за меня руки?

— Если... – слова давались Макисиме с трудом, — если выбор у меня стоит между смертью и службой вам, то я выбираю службу, господин.

— Очень разумно, человек. Жаль, что не все люди в мире похожи на тебя.

Свартульф наклонился и сам поднял Альвстайн. Макисима с трудом — мир заслоняла алая завеса боли – сосредоточил взгляд на его фигуре и с удивлением увидел, как Темный Властелин спокойно соединяет камень и меч.

— Думал, я тоже не могу его взять? — усмехнулся Свартульф. — Это сказки. Ты ведь знаешь легенду: я украл его у эльфов, — как, по-твоему, я бы это сделал? Он не причиняет мне боли.

«И все же ты хранишь его как можно дальше от себя...», — подумал Макисима, но продолжения эта мысль не получила — он сейчас соображал довольно плохо. Боль была такой невыносимой, что он почти был готов отгрызть обожженную руку.

— Иронично, не правда ли: я могу воспользоваться выкованным для героя мечом, а ты — нет?.. Красивая вещь. Возможно, мне стоит оставить его себе. Каково бы ни было первоначальное предназначение этого меча, он — великолепное обрамление для камня.

— И правда, дивная картина, — сказал Макисима, очень стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал от гнева или боли, а звучал льстиво. — Жаль, что принц Эль не видит ее.

Он впервые увидел на вечно безразличном лице Свартульфа тень человеческих чувств — кажется, это было злорадство.

— О, он увидит. Я убью этим мечом принца. Если бы его дед увидел эту картину, он бы возрыдал так, что небеса бы раскололись.

Именно на такую реакцию Макисима и рассчитывал, упомянув принца Эля, но, по правде говоря, сделал это наобум. Его действия теперь носили скорее оппортунистический характер, чем представляли собой какой-то план – после Альвстайна идеи у него закончились, он слишком рассчитывал на то, что нахождение волшебного камня решит все проблемы. А теперь Альвстайн вместе с мечом держал в руках Свартульф, и Макисима не видел, чтобы Темному Властелину это причиняло какие-то неудобства, хотя по легенде свет Альвстайна «доставлял ему невыносимые мучения». Или легенда врала (но такого быть не могло, потому что это было прописано в самой ткани этой истории)... или Макисима чего-то не понимал.

— Я хочу посмотреть, господин. Если никто не увидит, как ужасна была смерть Эля, кто же тогда расскажет об этом эльфам? — Охрану Свартульф отпустил еще перед тем, как пойти за Альвстайном: он тщательно оберегал секрет тайника.

Темный Властелин усмехнулся и махнул рукой — ладно, мол, иди. Похоже, Свартульф и в самом деле стал более или менее доверять ему после эпизода с Альвстайном — или, во всяком случае, ослабил бдительность. Да и кто бы на его месте боялся человека с культей вместо руки и надежно прикованного, изможденного узника...

Последняя надежда Макисимы была на то, что, может быть, Эль сможет что-то сделать. Соединить, как три кусочка паззла, камень, меч и принца — ничего лучше Макисима придумать не смог.

Когда он оказался в камере, его сердце ухнуло вниз. Свет волшебного камня в рукояти меча осветил каждый уголок темницы, и Макисима увидел, что эльфийский принц едва в сознании, что его тело повсюду, где его не прикрывали лохмотья, оставшиеся от некогда таких красивых серебристо-белых одежд, превратилось в одну сплошную рану.

— Не описать словами, сколь радостна эта встреча, принц. Ты очень похож на свего деда... Словно его душа переселилась в тебя. Но твой дед был мудрее тебя, раз ты, мальчик, и правда надеялся убить меня этим бесполезным куском железа.

Оскорбления лились и лились, но принц даже не глядел на Свартульфа; Эль смотрел только на Макисиму — своими нестерпимо черными, огромными от ненависти глазами.

— Прежде чем ты умрешь, знай, твой человеческий друг предал тебя, — сказал Свартульф, отлично читавший эмоции Эля и не упустивший возможность причинить ему дополнительную боль. — Он обычный трус и подлец, он не ценит дружбу, которой одарил его благороднейший из эльфов.

Макисима и хотел бы отвести взгляд от лица принца, но не мог. Нелепость декораций каким-то образом умудрялась делать происходящее еще мерзостнее. История, которая должна была оказаться легким чтивом про магию, мечи и героев, обернулась чудовищным сном без пробуждения. В его голове пронеслось: это конец. Он проиграл, он застрянет здесь, в этом тошнотворно банальном тексте, в этой картонной крепости Тьмы, доверху полной более чем реальных ужаса и отчаяния. А Эль сейчас умрет. Еще вопрос, что хуже: умереть или каждый день трястись за свою жизнь, выполняя прихоти безумного бессмертного Темного Властелина, так что, может, скоро Макисима позавидует его участи, — но именно в этот момент он многое был готов отдать, чтобы Эль не умер, несмотря на все их разногласия. Он не был уверен, что чувства, что он испытывает, заслуживают такого громкого описания, как «сердце обливалось кровью», но Макисиме определенно не хотелось, чтобы его последней памятью об Эле осталось вот это: сочащийся кровью полутруп и взгляд, полный ненависти. И запах боли и страха.

И, будем честны, кисловатый привкус вины.

— Знаешь, что сейчас будет? — продолжал Свартульф. — Ты сейчас умрешь, принц Эль, и умрешь ты от меча, который твои сородичи выковали, чтобы покончить со мной. Я жалею лишь о том, что твой дед не видит этой картины.

Эль наконец перевел взгляд на Свартульфа и тихо, но твердо — откуда только силы взялись! — со спокойным достоинством сказал:

— Нет разницы, как умереть. Смерть от простого оружия и от священного одинакова. Я буду радоваться хотя бы тому, что, принеся сюда этот меч, заставил тебя, чудовище, хотя бы на короткое время снова почувствовать себя обычным человеком. От деда я знаю, что для тебя на всем свете нет муки хуже...

Свартульф в бешенстве придвинулся к пленнику почти вплотную, и в этот момент Макисима вдруг понял...

 _«Обычным человеком»._ Сёго Среброуст? Сёго Болван, Сёго Распоследний Дурень — вот как надо было его назвать.

«Ну, ради справедливости надо сказать, что эльфийский принц мог бы быть со мной пооткровеннее...».

Магия Свартульфа не действовала рядом с Альвстайном — вот в чем заключался секрет камня. Он не причинял ему физической боли, но лишал сил.

Правая рука Макисимы, которой он брал Альвстайн из шкатулки, превратилась в обугленную культю, поэтому нож из кармана он достал левой.

В фэнтезийных романах все это, как правило, обставлено более торжественно. Темных Властелинов убивают волшебными эльфийскими мечами с непроизносимыми названиями. Главным героем должен был стать благородный эльф, а не разбойник, которого он подобрал по дороге. И, разумеется, правильный герой эпоса никогда не нанес бы противнику подлый удар в спину. Но Макисима успел убедиться, что эпос — не его жанр, а Свартульф, сосредоточившись на эльфийском мече и волшебном камне, удачно забыл про то, что у Макисимы может быть при себе и какое-то другое оружие.

Лезвие ножа вошло в шею Свартульфа как в масло: если Макисима Сёго в чем-то и был хорош помимо умничанья, рефлексии и самоненависти, так это в обращении с холодным оружием компактного размера. Глаза эльфийского принца удивленно распахнулись — он, видимо, не надеялся на такой исход дела. И вообще уже ни на что не надеялся.

— Так ты все-таки... герой... — смог выдавить Свартульф. Кровь толчками выливалась из его разрезанной от уха до уха шеи.

— А ты думал, — мстительно сказал Макисима. Он опустился на колени и поднял голову Темного Властелина за волосы.

— Почему тогда... камень обжег тебе руку?

Макисима пожал плечами.

— В жизни мало черного и белого. Я в самом деле преступник. И моя душа достаточно черна, чтобы я мог спокойно смотреть, как мучается принц, так как надеялся, что это приблизит нас к цели. Но, как ты сам сказал, чтобы кого-то убить, не нужно благословение небес.

Темный Властелин в последний раз хлюпнул разрезанной шеей и умер.

 

_...Так не мечом, но хитростью, а также силою храбрости, верности и дружбы Свартульф Жестокий был повержен. Не спасло его темное колдовство._

_Как только он погиб, злая воля, заставлявшая людей служить ему, иссякла, и люди в крепости, будто очнувшись от глубокого сна, изумились тому, где они находятся и чем заняты._

_Не знает смертный урочного часа своей кончины, и там, где один падет, другой обрящет великую славу. Воздадим же хвалу двум героям, не побоявишимся выступить на бой с Свартульфом ради восстановления мира и процветания в Двух Королевствах!_

 

— Я же сказал, что не позволю вам, мой принц, умереть в этом застенке... — сказал Макисима, постаравшись вложить в эту шаблонную фразу максимум искреннего раскаяния.

Едва только он освободил Эля из кандалов, тот молча заехал ему в челюсть. Причем сильно, хоть он и выглядел так, будто вот-вот отдаст богу душу.

Глаза у Эля были совершенно дикие. Он прыгнул на Макисиму, как кот, уселся на него верхом, сдавив коленями грудь, и начал бить его по лицу — по губам, по носу, по скулам. Из носа хлынула кровь, начала затекать в рот, — ощущение такое знакомое, что Макисима даже испытал некоторое дежа-вю: все это было почти как с Когами. В этот раз он вдобавок чувствовал себя виноватым, чего в драке с Когами не было бы. Он даже не сопротивлялся особо — может, машинально ударил несколько раз в ответ, но в основном лишь вскидывал руки, чтобы смягчить удары.

Потом ему наконец удалось вывернуться и столкнуть с себя Эля. Когда они оба сели, растерзанные и лохматые, то поняли, что рука Макисимы больше не обожжена, на теле Эля больше нет множества ран, и окружают их не темные стены Свартульфова подземелья, а привычные книжные стеллажи Вавилонской библиотеки.

Две страницы выскользнули из книги с эльфами и мечами и мягко, как птичьи перья, опустились на пол.

 

 

  1. **Макисима-моногатари**



 

Гильденстерн:

– А какой финал на этот раз?

Актер:

– Обычный. Вариантов не бывает: мы приближаемся к месту, когда все, кому назначено умереть, умирают.

Том Стоппард, «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы»

 

 

Эль быстро протянул руку к страницам и схватил обе, — Макисима был в этот момент слишком занят сплевыванием собственной крови.

В отличие от Свартульфа Жестокого, Эль не был любителем угроз и пафосных речей, поэтому он не сказал ни «Знаешь, что сейчас будет?», ни «А я ведь пытался с тобой по-хорошему», ни «Гребаный ты мудак», а просто молча вскочил на ноги и направился туда, где, как хорошо помнил Макисима, лежала весьма важная для него книга в темной обложке.

— По... кха... подожди! — запаниковал Макисима. — Если ты сейчас отправишь меня в «Психопаспорт», то снова останешься один и выбраться тебе никто не поможет.

— От тебя, можно подумать, было очень много помощи.

— От меня, может, и была бы помощь, если бы мы работали вместе! Все это дерьмо случилось из-за того, что мы не доверяли друг другу. Пошевели мозгами, детектив. Если бы ты рассказал мне все, что знаешь про Альвстайн, я бы разобрался с Темным Властелином в мгновение ока!

— Как доверять тебе после всего, что ты сделал? — справедливо возразил Эль.

— Я, между прочим, сделал все как надо! Убил Темного Властелина! Спас тебя! Слушай, мне там тоже пришлось несладко. А ведь я мог бы... мог бы, скажем, провести эксперимент и посмотреть, что будет, если ты умрешь в чужой истории!

— Это было бы вполне в твоем паршивом духе, — подтвердил Эль.

— Но я этого _не сделал!_ — гордо сообщил Макисима, не переставая слизывать кровь с верхней губы (разумеется, безуспешно: та все текла и текла).

Эль покачал головой, словно поражаясь, как вообще земля носит эту мерзость в человеческом обличьи.

— Я не буду возвращать тебя в «Психопаспорт» — по крайней мере, сейчас, — вынес он вердикт. — Потому что ты мне еще можешь пригодиться и потому, что я не такой мерзавец, как ты. Но ты сильно меня разозлил. Я хочу найти какую-нибудь историю, где смогу тебе отомстить. _Честно_ отомстить _._

— Хочешь отправиться в другую книгу? Тебе что, эти три месяца в подземелье все мозги отшибли? — поразился Макисима.

— Это было... по-своему интересно. Ну, то есть было _бы_ , если бы я благодаря кое-кому не оказался в подземелье.

Эль прошелся мимо стеллажей и наконец выбрал книгу довольно серьезного вида. На обложке были какие-то самураи.

— Вот сюда мы отправимся. Что-то историческое, про войну. Без эльфов и волшебных камней. То, что надо.

Макисима схватился за голову.

— Ты, идиот! Это не просто роман про войну, это чертов самурайский эпос. Знаешь, чем они заканчиваются? Тем, что все персонажи умирают!

— Даже если так, есть пятидесятипроцентная вероятность, что, умерев там, мы не умрем на самом деле, а просто вернемся сюда, — утешительно сказал Эль.

— Как ты это понял? Про вероятность? — спросил Макисима, пытаясь встать (не получилось).

Эль сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Иногда кажется, что ты просто притворяешься умным. Половинная вероятность: либо да, либо нет. — И вложил листы в книгу.

 

_...Повесть эта рассказывает о кровопролитной войне, развязанной двумя вельможами, закосневшими во зле и гордыне. Пускай их история станет назиданием для потомков! Лишь горстка ветром влекомого праха осталась от них и их некогда великих армий, потому что нет ничего постоянного в нашем бренном мире — неотвратимо грядет увяданье, будь ты простым нищим или могучим владыкой._

_Историю сию следует начать с момента смерти государя Акихико, который не был искусным правителем, зато при жизни слыл прекрасным поэтом, ценителем красоты, знатоком живописи и музыки; он посвящал себя духовным удовольствиям, а государственные дела полностью доверил министрам и своему младшему брату. Брат же его,  Акимицу, искренне пекся о народе и делах страны: сердцем он был так добр, так любим подданными, что даже прославленные императоры древности и то навряд ли превосходили его! И могучим умом своим он поистине был достоин императорского престола — и давно уже втайне возносил о том молитвы._

_Бедному государю Акихико не исполнилось и тридцати лет, когда он умер. В последние годы он страдал неким таинственным недугом, природу которого придворные лекари не могли понять. Со временем императору становилось все хуже и хуже, и, не надеясь на благополучный исход, он назначил своим преемником своего брата Акимицу, так как у императора не было сыновей-принцев, которые бы мечтали воссесть на троне. В десятом году Тэнъан в двадцать второй день четвертой луны навсегда прервалось дыхание государя Акихико, ибо всякой жизни в конце концов положен предел — никому не дано вкусить снадобье вечной юности и бессмертия!_

_Престол должен был перейти к брату его Акимицу. Все испытали величайшее потрясение, когда государыня Агэха, дочь князя Ёсифусы Моринаги, в ту пору занимавшего должность Главного министра, объявила, что чревата наследником. Как только весть о том, что государыня в тягости, подтвердилась, госпожа Агэха решительно заявила, что престол должен перейти к младенцу. Всем священникам самых высоких рангов, известным силой своих молитв, спешно приказали взывать ко всем буддам и бодхисатвам о том, чтобы плод во чреве госпожи Агэхи оказался не девочкой, а наследником-принцем. Семья Моринага ликовала, словно этот мальчик уже появился на свет._

_Надо сказать, что при жизни в отношениях императора и государыни Агэхи не было большого тепла, и хотя они прожили вместе больше пяти лет, боги до сих пор не благословляли их детьми. Акихико, а за ним и его брат Акимицу недолюбливали семью Моринага за постоянное вмешательство в их дела. Однако семья Моринага была очень богата и влиятельна, и вельможи из этого рода на протяжении веков имели непосредственное отношение к управлению государством. Вот и нынешний глава рода, князь Ёсифуса, всю страну самовластно сжимал в своей деснице, казнил и ссылал всех неугодных, не боялся даже самого государя._

_Все вассалы семейства Моринага выразили верность государыне Агэхе и сочли, что ее будущий сын достоин воссесть на троне, и многие другие знатные семьи присоединились к ним, так как никто не хотел пойти против рода Моринага, а в особенности против могущественного министра Ёсифусы и двоюродного брата госпожи Агэхи, вельможи по имени Макисима Сёго, который в ту пору занимал должность главы Военного ведомства. Макисима был с детских лет дружен с государыней Агэхой и лелеял ее, как не лелеят даже родную сестру, и сразу изъявил готовность быть самой верной опорой госпоже Агэхе и ее сыну._

_Но и принц Акимицу, без сомнения, заслуживал престола как чистокровный потомок великой богини Солнца, и к тому же именно ему был поручен этот престол волей государя, чья душа, увы, отлетела к небесам столь рано. У Акимицу тоже было много могущественных вассалов, способных поддержать его притязания и помочь ему мудро управлять государственными делами, а самым верным среди них был его близкий друг и молочный брат — молодой, но рано прославившийся благодаря блистательному уму вельможа по имени Куро Рюдзаки из усадьбы Вороньи Покои, который недавно был назначен главою Сыскного ведомства. Так что Акимицу, и семья Моринага никак не заслуживали отказа в своих стремлениях; люди пребывали в растерянности, не зная, кому отдать предпочтение. «Да, нелегко будет принять решение!» -— шептались придворные._

_После кончины императора вельможи собрались на совет. Рюдзаки заявил, что он как глава Сыскного ведомства намерен расследовать смерть императора, и пригласил из царства Сун известнейшего врача того времени. Врач, расспросив придворных о симптомах недуга государя Акихико, коими были постоянная вялость, сильные головные боли, нарушения сна, беспричинные страхи и тревожные видения наяву, сказал, что тут может иметь место хроническое отравление ртутью в результате регулярного воздействия крошечных доз вещества в течение нескольких лет._

_— Я подозревал нечто подобное! — сказал Куро Рюдзаки._

_— О чем это вы? — изумились придворные._

_— Я всегда думал, что болезнь императора, скорее всего, имеет неестественную природу, — и хоть Рюдзаки и не сказал этого прямо, все поняли, что он намекает на причастность вельмож из семейства Моринага._

_Министр Ёсифуса Моринага и его племянник Макисима тут же обвинили в убийстве императора принца Акимицу. Рюдзаки запылал гневом, услыхав это оскорбление:_

_— Не смейте бесчестить моего господина и друга, не то у вас языки отсохнут. Зачем бы принцу Акимицу травить своего брата, ведь государь и так еще при жизни передал ему бразды правления, а на смертном одре добровольно завещал ему престол?_

_— Если хочешь что-то сказать, говори прямо! — холодно сказал министр Ёсифуса._

_— И скажу: я думаю, что это ваша семья в течение нескольких лет подносила яд покойному императору Акихико!_

_— Да как у тебя язык повернулся поносить семью матери наследника престола! — возмутился Макисима._

_— Ваши притязания на трон незаконны, — хладнокровно сказал Куро Рюдзаки, — так как, во-первых, будущий ребенок может, паче чаяния, оказаться девочкой, а во-вторых, император Акихико в последние месяцы своей жизни был так немощен, что едва ли был способен зачать ребенка._

_— На что это он намекает? Какая дерзость! — зашумели одни придворные, а другие начали переглядываться и спрашивать друг друга: «А и в самом деле!»._

_Тут Макисима Сёго с жаром сказал своему дяде, министру Ёсифусе, что нельзя и дальше сносить такие оскорбления, и Ёсифуса начал созывать войско, чтобы утвердить права своих дочери и внука на престол. Принц Акимицу тоже стал собирать сторонников. Так спор из-за прав наследования перерос в войну. Хотя и сказано, что как не могут светить в небе два солнца, так и двух государей не бывает, в стране появилось два наследника престола: брат императора и будущий сын госпожи Агэхи._

_Большинство знатных семейств в стране было связано с императорским домом или с семьей Моринага вассальными клятвами либо узами крови и были вынуждены присоединиться к Моринага или к принцу Акимицу. Некоторые, хоть и не служили ни тому, ни другому дому, увидели выгоду в том, чтобы вступить в войну. Почти никто не остался в стороне._

_В пятнадцатый день пятой луны — о злосчастное лето злосчастного года! — два войска двинулись друг на друга из восточных и западных районов столицы. Во главе воинства Моринага стояли князь Ёсифуса и Макисима Сёго, его племянник. Войском принца Акимицу командовали многие прославленные стратеги, а правой рукой его в этой междоусобице стал верный друг его Рюдзаки, известный своим хитроумием. Оба боевых стана — Моринага и Акимицу — встали друг против друга по берегам речки, разделявшей столицу на восточную и западную половины. Еще и одной луны не прошло после кончины государя Акихико, а теперь жители одного города готовились биться друг против друга, как злейшие враги. Как сказывают, именно в эти дни принц Акимицу, потрясенный увиденным, воскликнул: «Хоть дело наше и правое, как же грустно на сердце — предчувствую, что горе столице и горе стране!». И слова эти воистину оказались пророческими._

_На рассвете следующего дня, в час Тигра, полетели первые стрелы, воины Моринага переправились через реку и с громким кличем вторглись в лагерь принца Акимицу. Завязалась битва, и длилась она, пока солнце не село вновь._

_То же повторилось и на следующий день. Бои шли с переменным успехом, но и не думали прекращаться. Находиться в столице стало опасно, и те горожане, что имели возможность покинуть город, уехали, и первыми — чиновники и придворные; те, что такой возможности не имели, постарались отослать из города своих близких, не ведая, когда доведется вновь свидеться с ними, и вывезти ценности и домашний скарб._

_Среди уезжающих была и чреватая младенцем государыня Агэха. Ее отец Ёсифуса решил отправить ее в свою родную провинцию Ёсино, подальше от кипевших в столице боев, в далекий северный край, о котором Агэха знала лишь понаслышке. Проливая слезы, она сложила стихи и начертала их на столбах дворца, не зная, суждено ли ей вернуться туда:_

_Ах, родные края,_

_вот бы вас на свете_

_и вовек не бывало!_

_Тогда б не были сейчас, в миг разлуки,_

_От слез мокры рукава._

_Покидая город в своем экипаже, то и дело оглядывалась она назад, бросая грустные взоры на знакомые горы, реки и сады, улицы и дворцы, в которых госпожа Агэха провела столько лет: вон там вдали виднеется Южная Гора и темные крыши зданий Храма Оленьего Сада у ее подножия, вот многочисленные усадьбы ее знатных родичей и дворец самого покойного государя Акихико, вот павильон для любования цветением сакуры... Вот ее любимая беседка, где она с придворными дамами рассказывали друг другу страшные или потешные истории или играли в ракушки со стихотворениями; а вот Усадьба У Пруда, где они с братцем Сёго каждую осень любовались алой листвой и которая подарила ей столько драгоценных воспоминаний... Могла ли бедная госпожа Агэха подумать, что она когда-нибудь покинет эти места!_

_Увы, несмотря на то, что Ёсифуса с Макисимой отправили с государыней Агэхой большой отряд для ее защиты, она, горемыка, так и не добралась до далекой провинции Ёсино, о чем ее отцу и двоюродному брату станет известно намного позднее. Дурное предчувствие не обмануло ее — на свою беду она покинула столицу!_

_Оба враждующих рода старались стянуть поближе к столице все войска из провинций, которые смогли созвать. Макисиме и Моринаге удалось собрать 160 тысяч человек, а Акимицу с Рюдзаки — около 120._

_В ту же луну, в двадцатый день, правитель провинции Санкоку прислал в ставку Макисимы верхового гонца с такой вестью: «Сторонники принца Акимицу из восточных земель готовятся подступить к столице с востока тридцатитысячной армией, перерезать все дороги и таким образом взять ваше войско в кольцо»._

_К силам Моринаги и Макисимы тоже вскоре должны были подойти дружественные войска, но Макисима решил, что грех не использовать столь ценные сведения. Он отделил от основного войска часть отрядов, общим числом как раз тридцать тысяч человек, и по его хитроумному замыслу воины изготовили несколько стягов с императорской хризантемой на них. Выйдя из столицы через западные ворота, эти отряды обогнули столицу и войско и, высоко подняв эти стяги, двинулись навстречу вражескому войску, сделав вид, что они идут с востока._

_— О радость! Вот и обещанное подкрепление! — воскликнул принц Акимицу, завидев стяги с хризантемой._

_Пока он так ликовал, воины с поддельными стягами подошли к его войску совсем близко. И тут грянул боевой клич и взметнулись вверх настоящие стяги с гербом дома Моринага; и в то же мгновенье с запада лагерь Акимицу атаковала основная часть войска Макисимы — такова была задуманная им хитрость._

_Воины Акимицу, столкнувшись с нападением сразу с двух сторон, растерялись, стали в страхе метаться, как и надеялся Макисима. В конце концов Акимицу и Рюдзаки удалось восстановить в своем войске порядок и дать отпор, но победа в этом бою, несомненно, осталась за Макисимой: после этого боя самураи Макисимы и Моринаги поднесли им более трех тысяч вражеских голов._

_Но принц Акимицу пока не собирался сдаваться. Война только разрасталась. Хотя численностью войско принца немного уступало войску Моринаги, его оружием был Куро Рюдзаки, чье хитроумие равнялось хитроумию Макисимы Сёго. В начале седьмой луны Рюдзаки нашел и отравил подземные источники, снабжавшие город водой. Люди, в том числе и простые горожане из тех немногих, кто по каким-то причинам не покинул столицу, начали хворать и умирать. Макисима довольно быстро понял, в чем дело, и отдал войску приказ подвозить воду из источников за пределами города и пить только ее до тех пор, пока вода в городе не очистится, но умерших было без счета._

_Силы обеих сторон истощались, но время было союзником Макисимы Сёго, который за счет превосходящей численности войск постепенно одерживал верх и поочередно захватывал городские ворота. Обе армии существовали благодаря припасам, привозимым из дальних провинций, и Макисима, получив контроль над дорогами, соединявшими столицу с остальной страной, рассчитывал отрезать поставку провизии войскам Акимицу и тем самым вынудить их сдаться. Постепенно Макисима захватил все городские ворота, кроме одних._

_К тому времени почти вся северная часть города была разрушена. Нет слов, чтобы описать, как прекрасна была столица до войны! Теперь же все дороги были перекопаны, жилища — разломаны или исчезли в дыму пожаров. Прямо на глазах цветущий город всего за три луны превратился в безлюдные руины. Ужели приходит конец столице, трижды встречавшей смену столетий?.. — спрашивали друг друга люди в тревоге._

_Даже холодному Макисиме Сёго больно было видеть любимую столицу в таком виде — что уж говорить о принце Акимицу с его тонкой натурой! Тяжко было у него на сердце, горько тосковал он о былом и уже давно был не рад, что в свое время заявил свои права на престол и развязал эту нескончаемую бесплодную войну, принесшую лишь разорение стране и несчастье народу._

_В двадцатый день восьмой луны он официально отрекся от престола и принял монашеский постриг — отринул бренный мир, облекся в грубое черное рубище, надеясь прекратить братоубийственную войну. Но, увы, посвящение принца в монахи уже не могло остановить смуту, так как у противников уже накопилось слишком много обид друг к другу._

_Вскоре после пострига принц Акимицу,_ _который теперь звался Сайгё, «Идущий к западу» — такое имя он принял в монашестве — отправил к Куро Рюдзаки, своему ближайшему другу и молочному брату, посланца с листком, на котором было начертано стихотворение:_

_Холодный горный ветер..._

_В обители Будды так же продрог я,_

_как и в Весеннем дворце._

_Есть ли на свете место,_

_где горьких вестей не услышать?_

_Когда Рюдзаки прочел послание, печаль обуяла его — он увидел, что решение оставить бренный мир не принесло сердцу принца успокоения._

_Эти грустные стихи стали последней весточкой, полученной им от принца._

_Теперь единственным наследником престола являлся еще не рожденный на свет младенец государыни Агэхи, и Моринага ликовали. Но осторожный Макисима все равно задумал убить Акимицу._

_— Ты уверен, что это не лишнее? Разве может стать императором принц, уже принявший монашеский чин? — спрашивал его Ёсифуса Моринага._

_-— Лучше устранить его раз и навсегда! — отвечал Макисима. — В истории уже бывали примеры, когда императоры снимали мирские одежды и принимали постриг из страха перед своими врагами, а потом, одолев их, снова становились мирянами и вступали на престол. А от принца Акимицу, всю жизнь мечтавшего о престоле, уж тем более стоит ожидать подобного!_

_Приняв постриг, принц Акимицу удалился в монастырь Чистой Воды, что на святой Горе Солнечного Света, так как его собственная усадьба давно была спалена в одном из бушевавших в столице пожаров. Макисима сначала хотел послать в монастырь отряд, но затем решил, что нападение на монахов опорочит их семью в глазах людей, и пошел на хитрость. Он устроил тайную встречу с настоятелем, посулив ему награду и попросив его всего-то не мешать подосланным Макисимой в храм убийцам. Настоятель пытался усовестить Макисиму, говоря, что недоброе дело он задумал; но против рода Моринага он идти боялся и понимал, что в случае отказа его храм не ждет ничего хорошего, поэтому в конце концов согласился на увещевания Макисимы. Так бесславно, от рук тайных убийц со скрытыми тканью лицами, погиб принц Акимицу, и люди даже не сразу узнали о том. Воистину печально, что война первым делом уносит добрейших нравом и чистейших помыслами!_

_Казалось бы, все складывается как нельзя лучше для семьи Моринага, но Ёсифуса Моринага за эти три луны не получил ни одной весточки от дочери. «Уж не случилось ли чего? Здорова ли она, сможет ли благополучно разрешиться от бремени?» — думал он. Снедаемый тревогой, князь посылал нарочных в свою родную провинцию Ёсино, но никто из них не возвращался назад._

_В начале девятой луны разнесся тревожный слух, что государыня Агэха следом за принцем Акимицу отказалась от притязаний на престол, так как сильно занедужила и потеряла ребенка. Смятение и страх охватили страну: еще недавно было целых два наследника, а теперь нет ни одного — как же быть? Дальше — больше: госпожа Агэха прилюдно призналась, что именно от ее руки погиб ее муж, император Акихико — и была взята под стражу._

_Стало известно, что госпожу Агэху держат неподалеку от столицы, в Ивовой Усадьбе, под охраной самурая Исинори Кано, который занимал должность в Сыскном ведомстве, а также был верным вассалом Акимицу и сторонником Куро Рюдзаки. Макисима тут же направил стопы туда, и доехав до врат усадьбы, держал такую речь перед охранявшими вход стражниками-самураями:_

_— Я явился сюда не как враг, а как смиренный проситель и любящий родич. Дошло до меня, что госпожа Агэха, двоюродная сестра моя, о которой я пекусь больше, чем о родной, находится здесь в ожидании суда и к тому же сильно хворает. Прошу, окажите мне милость! Мне хотелось бы еще раз с ней повидаться, перекинуться хотя бы парой слов, ведь больше мы с нею, быть может, не увидимся!_

_Вооруженные до зубов воины даже прослезились, услышав его слова — ведь сердца у них были не из камня!_

_— Что ж, это не возбраняется! — ответили они и уважили его просьбу, пропустив его в дом._

_Задыхаясь от слез, с поникшей головой сидела госпожа Агэха в углу комнаты и не сразу заметила вошедшего, а когда заметила, жалко было глядеть, как просияло ее лицо; наверное, так обрадовался бы грешник, увидевший, что Будда ради него опустил в глубину преисподней спасительную нить!_

_Еще недавно не было в столице женщины прекраснее Агэхи: тонка и изящна она была, белолица, с длинными густыми волосами — слава о ее красоте гремела по всей стране. А теперь перед Макисимой предстала исхудалая, изнуренная женщина, будто не три луны они не виделись, а тридцать лет. Он долго не в силах был произнести ни слова, а потом наконец вымолвил:_

_— Неужели это ты, Агэха? Где же твои прекрасные волосы, черные и блестящие, как крыло зимородка?_

_— Знай, не по своей вине я их лишилась..._

_Она отодвинула отвороты платья и показала брату свои плечи и грудь: все тело ее было в ужасных синяках и коровоподтеках._

_— Да и зачем они мне теперь, эти волосы? — продолжала горько госпожа Агэха. — Лишь о том жалею, что не смогла оставить тебе одну прядь на память..._

_И тут Макисима увидел, что истязания не только оставили на теле госпожи Агэхи ужасные следы, но случилось нечто непоправимое — чрево ее было пусто, как мешок нищего!.._

_У него потемнело в глазах, сердце в груди, казалось, остановилось; дрожа от волнения, он спросил:_

_— Что случилось с тобою?_

_— Как ты знаешь, по указанию отца я отправилась в Ёсино. Но едва я покинула столицу, на мою повозку напали. Всех слуг убили, а меня взял в плен этот ужасный Куро Рюдзаки и все это время истязал меня, требуя, чтобы я призналась в пристутвии свидетелей, что это я подливала ртутный яд мужу. Как вспомню об этом, мне и страшно, и больно! О, я даже не знала, что бывают такие пытки! Когда демоны мучают грешников в преисподней, даже эти муки, пожалуй, не горше тех, что испытывала я! Но я все сносила терпеливо день за днем... до того дня, когда я поняла, что ребенок больше не шевелится у меня под сердцем. В этот день я не сдержалась и рассказала своему мучителю все. — И пока госпожа Агэха говорила, слезы лились рекой._

_— Так это правда, что ты потеряла дитя, наследника престола? — спросил Макисима, хотя и без того уже понял все, и произнеся наконец вслух эти слова, ощутил горе еще сильней._

_— Да; верно, это случилось в наказание за грехи, свершенные мною при жизни. Как верный вассал не служит двум господам, так и честная женщина не может быть замужем за одним человеком и любить другого, а уж желать мужу смерти — воистину страшное преступление... Ах, братец Сёго, все, о чем я мечтала — еще раз тебя увидеть! Сидя взаперти, ничего не зная о ходе войны, я гадала, живы ли ты и батюшка — или вас уже нет на свете. И все думала — вот бы свидеться вновь! Только благодаря этим чаяниям я, вопреки всем душевным и телесным мукам, дожила до этого дня! А теперь мне не о чем больше жалеть в этом мире, и я могу умереть со спокойной душой..._

_— Что ты такое говоришь, сестрица! Как бы ужасно ни было твое преступление, не может быть и речи, чтобы тебя казнили! Я и твой отец предстанем перед Куро Рюдзаки, как бы ни было тошно унижаться перед этим ужасным, бесчестным человеком, и будем умолять его смягчить твое наказание и позволить тебе мирно жить где-нибудь подальше от столицы._

_— Нет, братец Сёго, я все обдумала и поняла, что кроме смерти нет для меня исхода. Если даже мне позволят укрыться где-нибудь в глуши, вдали от людских взоров, мне на всю жизнь уготован позор. А главное, стоит мне задремать, как я вновь вижу во сне Куро Рюдзаки и заново терплю боль от его безжалостных пыток. Вот я и решила — лучше умереть, чем жить в такой тоске, в такой муке! Одного боюсь: что и в следующих жизнях покой не снизойдет в мою омраченную душу, никогда не забуду я этих страшных истязаний..._

_— Не ты одна горюешь и плачешь. Подумай, каково на сердце у меня — ведь после твоего признания весь наш род на грани краха! Я был всего в одном шаге от победы, а теперь я — брат преступницы, и не знаю даже, удастся ли мне сохранить свою голову... — сказал Макисима и пошел было прочь, но бедная госпожа Агэха, цепляясь за рукава его платья, твердила: «Как ты можешь быть так холоден со мною?.. Хотя бы побудь со мной еще немного!» — и не давала ему уйти. Тогда Макисима утешающе сказал:_

_— Мужайся, сестра! Нам пора прощаться, нельзя заставлять стражей ждать слишком долго. Если даже мы видимся в последний раз, нам непременно уготована встреча в грядущей жизни, хоть нас и не связали брачные узы! — И с этими словами он вышел. И даже когда он оказался за воротами, там все еще слышались рыдания и стоны госпожи Агэхи._

_Воистину жизнь человеческая похожа на утлую лодчонку, брошенную на прихоть волн. Всего несколько дней назад Моринага ликовали, предвкушая близость трона, а теперь открывшееся всему миру великое преступление государыни Агэхи бросило на весь род тень позора. Так и постигаешь истинность строк великого поэта: «Минует радость, ей горе приходит вослед!»._

_Макисима тут же отправился к господину Ёсифусе Моринаге и рассказал ему об увиденном и услышанном. Макисима убеждал дядю не падать духом, говоря, что признание госпожи Агэхи, полученное под пытками, не может считаться истинным, и все еще можно исправить. Однако господин Ёсифуса, узнав об участи дочери, был полностью сокрушен горем. Он решил добровольно сдаться в плен и смиренно умолять Рюдзаки пощадить госпожу Агэху и так и поступил, как ни возражал, как ни досадовал из-за его решения Макисима Сёго._

_Облачившись в белые одеяния, не взяв ни стрел, ни луков, в сопровождении всего лишь нескольких всадников князь Ёсифуса поскакал к ставке Рюдзаки._

_До Куро Рюдзаки как раз дошли первые тревожные слухи о смерти принца Акимицу — монахи из Обители Чистой Воды из стыда и страха старались умолчать эту новость, и о произошедшем пока не было широко известно. Рюдзаки и прежде был раздосадован, что у него не получилось вырвать у госпожи Агэхи признание до того, как принц Акимицу удалился от мирской суеты. А теперь, когда он узнал, что его господин, друг и брат погиб — да еще такой ужасной, бесславной смертью! — он спрашивал себя: ради чего же все это было?.. Он был так сокрушен и разгневан, что, увидев приближающегося Ёсифусу со всадниками, поднял лук, вложил стрелу длиной в пятнадцать ладоней и с силой натянул тетиву. Но тут его паж обратился с такими словами:_

_— Мой господин, неправедный это поступок! Хоть и много зла сотворили Моринага, поглядите, ведь князь Ёсифуса приехал без оружия и доспехов. Не для битвы он явился, а сдаться в плен и, верно, просить о милости для своей дочери. Прошу, выслушайте его просьбу! Вы ведь прославились тем, что на посту главы Сыскного ведомства всегда судили мудро и бесстрастно!_

_И Рюдзаки, признав правоту юноши, подавил гнев и ослабил тетиву лука, а когда Ёсифуса подъехал к нему, он внимательно выслушал его и пообещал, что поступит с государыней Агэхой по справедливости. Князь Ёсифуса Моринага был отдан под охрану и стал ждать своей участи._

_Рюдзаки же долго обдумывал положение госпожи Агэхи и решил, что уже достаточно был жесток с нею. Он не изменит судьбу и не вернет к жизни ни покойного императора, ни подло убитого принца Акимицу, если велит обезглавить бедную девушку, которая не преступницей была по сути, а, как и многие дочери знатных семей, просто стала игрушкой в руках корыстолюбивых родичей. Не лучше ли, вопреки обычаю, отпустить ее? И народ тогда оценит его милосердие..._

_Но так уж повелось в этой бренной юдоли, что все вершится здесь не по нашей воле... Как ткань, окрашенная «лунною травою», легко меняет цвет, так же мало и в жизни постоянства: все превратно, и никто не знает, кто раньше сойдет в могилу, старец или юная девушка. На вторую ночь заключения князя Ёсифусы госпожа Агэха, ничего не зная о пленении своего отца, твердо вознамерилась покончить с собой, бросившись в колодец во дворе усадьбы, где ее держали. Когда приставленная к ней служанка ненадолго забылась сном, государыня Агэха тихонько поднялась с ложа и вышла во двор. Обратившись лицом к западу, она прочитала молитву, прося Будду только об одном — в следующей жизни даровать ее израненной душе покой, — а затем, обливаясь слезами, бросилась вниз. Самураи, что сторожили Ивовую Усадьбу, услыхали плеск от ее падения в воду, и вскоре госпожу Агэху достали из колодца; но все усилия вернуть ее к жизни были, увы, напрасны. Бледна и холодна была ее кожа, вода струилась с ее белых одежд, и безжизненно склонившаяся на землю голова ее с коротко остриженными волосами походила на увядшую хризантему._

_Тем временем ее отец, князь Ёсифуса, смиренно ждал казни. Дни шли за днями, Ёсифуса переносил заключение мужественно и лишь молился, чтобы с дочерью его все было хорошо. Увы, напрасные упования!_

_Когда Рюдзаки зашел к нему для последней беседы, князь Ёсифуса только и спросил:_

_— Как там моя Агэха?_

_Сердце Рюдзаки дрогнуло, он с усилием принял спокойный вид и сказал:_

_— Я решил отпустить госпожу Агэху, — умалчивая о том, что она три дня назад утопилась в колодце._

_— Благодарю тебя за милосердие, Куро Рюдзаки! Правду говорят люди, что ты суров, но справедлив! — воскликнул Ёсифуса. — Пусть голова моя падет с плеч, но я счастлив, что моя дочь жива. Ведь боги не дали мне других детей кроме нее; и если я когда-либо творил зло, то в грядущем воплощении меня ждет кара за то, но боги знают, что я поступал так только ради ее блага! — И, говоря так, он плакал._

_На следующий день состоялась казнь: князь Ёсифуса обратился к западу и, встав на колени, начал молиться, а палач зашел сзади и поднял меч, готовясь ударить. А Ёсифуса, произнося слова сутры, невольно думал: «Может, зря я доверился этому жестокому человеку? Ведь он причинил дочери моей множество страданий, именно из-за Куро Рюдзаки она лишилась ребенка! Может, она все еще томится взаперти и ждет, что я приду ей на помощь, и ведать не ведает, что для отца ее наступает смертный час!»._

_И неотвязные мысли эти заставили его прервать слова молитвы и с тревогой спросить: «Скажите правду, с Агэхой точно все хорошо?». И в следующий же миг его голова скатилась с плеч. Сцена, полная скорби! Хоть князь Ёсифуса и совершил много гнусных деяний, забота его о дочери была так искренна, что все, кто наблюдал его казнь, и даже сам Куро Рюдзаки, не могли сдержать слезы._

_В двадцать третий день девятой луны чиновники Сыскного ведомства провезли голову казненного Ёсифусы по широким главным дорогам столицы, а потом повесили на дереве возле врат тюрьмы. Никогда еще не бывало, чтобы голову вельможи такого высокого ранга носили по городу и выставляли на всеобщее поругание — и всего несколько лун назад никто и представить не мог, что такая участь постигнет самого главу семейства Моринага!_

_Сколь великое поругание выпало на долю князя Ёсифусы посмертно, столь же великий позор стал при жизни уделом тех, кто еще осмеливался поддерживать род Моринага, потому что молва о преступлении государыни Агэхи разнеслась по всей стране и все, от знатнейшего вельможи до простого крестьянина, называли Моринага отравителями._

_Сердце Макисимы Сёго в эти неспокойные дни сжимала тревога. Война все еще продолжалась, но половина вассалов и недавних союзников Макисимы перестала ему подчиняться, а другая половина и вовсе повернулась против него. В эту пору в его войске служил некто Масахиро Ивата, который вел перед воинами такие речи:_

_— Гляжу я, что творится ныне в стране, и гневом и скорбью полнится мое сердце! Мы все давали клятвы верности роду Моринага, но они оказались подлецами и отравителями — из-за них умер любимый наш государь, а столица и вся страна терпит разорение! И ведь женщины и дитяти, из-за которых была развязана война, уже нет на свете, а мы все еще почему-то сражаемся во имя их — разве не горестна наша участь?.. А если вы еще надеетесь, что нам пожалуют за нашу верность землю и должности, ваши упования тщетны: все видели, что случилось с горемычным князем Ёсифусой! Доколе мы будем подчиняться Макисиме Сёго, родичу отравительницы, который наверняка и сам имел отношение к заговору против бедного государя? Почему этот ненадежный человек до сих пор командует армией? Ведь он, как и казненный князь Ёсифуса, не наградит нас за службу: у него уже едва хватает денег, чтобы выплачивать жалованье!_

_— Все это чистая правда! — согласились самураи. — Но если мы вдруг перейдем на сторону Куро Рюдзаки, он ведь не поверит нам: ведь до сегодняшнего дня мы были верными вассалами дома Моринага._

_— Докажем же нашу искренность, напав на Макисиму Сёго! — предложил этот Масахиро Ивата. — Надо схватить его и взять в плен и привезти к Куро Рюдзаки! — И, согласившись, что это наилучшее решение, они напали на Макисиму._

_Тот, увидев, что его вассалы обратились против него, воскликнул в бешенстве:_

_— Что ж, раз вы так хотите, так тому и быть! Я поеду к Рюдзаки сам, по доброй воле! И своими руками убью этого ужасного человека, из-за которого погибли дядя Ёсифуса и любимая моя сестра — а если у меня не выйдет, то хотя бы погибну славной смертью! — и, взяв с собой последних верных ему воинов, которых набралось всего пара тысяч человек, Макисима поскакал в стан Рюдзаки._

_А в западной армии дела тоже шли скверно: люди давно уже роптали, так как из-за перекрытых Макисимой городских ворот припасы почти перестали поставляться, и воины голодали. Теперь же эти роптания особенно усилились из-за тревожных слухов. Люди, что доставали из колодца тело государыни Агэхи и видели раны на нем, а также те, кто впоследствии занимался его погребением, разнесли по городу слух о страшных истязаниях, которые ей пришлось пережить, и многие, не скрываясь, называли главу Сыскного ведомства, Куро Рюдзаки, жестоким чудовищем. Нашлись даже те, кто утверждали, что обвинение в отравительстве семейства Моринага было ложным, а приговор, вынесенный князю Ёсифусе — несправдливым. Никто уже ничего не понимал._

_К этому времени стало известно и о том, что к принцу Акимицу в монастыре подослали убийц, и хотя все понимали, что за убийством стоит род Моринага, его смерть бросила дополнительную тень на Рюдзаки. Люди помнили, что он приходился принцу Акимицу молочным братом, и говорили: «Принц так любил его, а он не то что защитить своего господина, но даже умереть вместе с ним и то не смог!». И когда стало известно, что Макисима едет в западный стан с намерением убить Рюдзаки, многие самураи приказали своим воинам не вмешиваться в этот бой, поэтому Макисиме и его отряду, как ни был тот немногочисленен, удалось прорваться к ставке самого Рюдзаки._

_Куро Рюдзаки в этот момент был хоть и в доспехах, но не готов к бою, и сидел на маленьком складном стуле. Макисима длинным мечом нанес Рюдзаки десяток ударов, и хотя личные телохранители постарались выставить вокруг своего господина стену из копий, Макисиме удалось несколько раз серьезно ранить Рюдзаки. Подоспевший самурай-телохранитель попытался ударить Макисиму копьем, но острие скользнуло по панцирю и ранило его коня. Обезумевший от боли конь поднялся на дыбы и сбросил Макисиму на землю. Ужасная участь его постигла: при падении он сломал позвоночник, не мог подняться с земли и корчился от невыносимой боли!_

_Рюдзаки, хоть и был сам тяжко ранен, нашел силы приблизиться к врагу и спросил:_

_— Как чувствуешь себя?_

_— Умираю... — отвечал Макисима замирающим голосом._

_— Скажи, может, есть у тебя какие-нибудь желания?_

_— Чего мне желать!.. Одно лишь обидно — умереть, так и не увидев, как умрешь ты!_

_— Скоро придет и мой час — некоторые из нанесенных тобой ударов попали в цель, — спокойно отвечал Рюдзаки. — Но я не питаю к тебе ненависти и мог бы прекратить твои страдания, отрубив голову._

_Макисима так мучился от боли, что вынужден был согласиться._

_А в это время в небе над их головами раздался грустный голос кукушки, и Макисиме вдруг подумалось, что, может, это любимая его сестрица Агэха после смерти, как душа легендарного правителя Шу-ди, превратилась в кукушку и оплакивает свою земную жизнь. Он вспомнил свою последнюю встречу с госпожой Агэхой и пожалел, что был холоден с нею — но как же мог он знать, что через пару дней она в самом деле оборвет свою жизнь, ведь обещания женщин редко когда принимают всерьез!.._

_И он произнес прощальные стихи, прекрасные и скорбные:_

_Слышу, печальна ты_

_в своих заоблачных высях,_

_кукушка лесная!_

_Как и я, должно быть, тоскуешь_

_о былом, ушедшем навеки..._

_Таковы были его последние слова перед смертью. Не каждый способен слагать стихи в такую минуту!_

_А Куро Рюдзаки сложил в ответ:_

_Так значит, кукушка,_

_оплакиваешь ты вишневый цвет,_

_облетевший рано?_

_Ну что ж, посчитаем,_

_кем больше пролито слез!_

_И, взяв меч у одного из своих вассалов, отрубил Макисиме голову._

_Затем произнес:_

_– Настало время и мне убить себя._

_Он достал драгоценный кинжал с рукоятью из сандала, который подарил ему сам принц Акимицу. Рюдзаки с детских лет не расставался с этим кинжалом и всегда носил за поясом. Он приставил кончик кинжала к животу, нагнулся вперед так резко, что кинжал, насквозь пронзив его тело, вышел сзади, и Рюдзаки испустил дух._

_Так погибли зачинщики этой войны, главы восточной и западной армий. Но к тому времени кровоточила не только столица, разодранная этой распрей надвое, но и вся страна. Бои уже шли далеко за пределами столицы, а после того как разлетелась весть, что престол остался без наследника, междоусобная война не утихла, а, напротив, охватила всю страну. Вельможи и землевладельцы, пользуясь моментом, стали сводить личные счеты. Разбойники нападали на всех слабых без разбору. Крестьяне и худородные самураи принялись бунтовать. Все богатые князья возомнили себя полновластными государями собственных владений, стали принимать для них особые кодексы законов и создавать наставления для своих наследников и потомков — невиданная в былые времена дерзость! — и беспрестанно нападали друг на друга. Не осталось в стране ни единого дома, который не затронул бы вихрь бедствий, будь то украшенные яшмой палаты знати или сплетенная из ветвей хижина простолюдина... И хотя все виновники войны были давно уже мертвы, война продолжала разлучать любящих супругов и отнимать детей у родителей... О скорбь!.._

 

...Перед смертью Макисима успел вспомнить предыдущую свою смерть — и тут же забыл; воспоминание было ярким и болезненным, точно вспышка. Затем мир перед его глазами померк.

Как выяснилось — не навсегда.

 

***

 

После самурайского эпоса они не разговаривали два дня.

Потом Макисима наступил на горло своей гордости и испек пирожные.

Он какое-то время мялся у двери комнаты Эля — она не была прикрыта, поэтому стучать было бы странно; наконец решил, что Эль осведомлен о его присутствии, и спросил:

— Ты занят?

— Да, — сказал Эль, не поднимая глаз от какой-то книги. (Поразительно, подумал Макисима, неужели эта история привила ему любовь к чтению?)

— Я хочу поговорить. Извиниться, — уточнил он.

— Говори, — разрешил Эль.

Макисима вошел и молча протянул ему тарелку. (Его вывод насчет книг оказался поспешным и ошибочным: книга, которую читал Эль, оказалась все той же детской мангой про кота Дораэмона).

— Это что, взятка? — проницательно спросил Эль при виде пирожных, но все же, не в силах противиться искушению, взял одно из этих многоэтажных разноцветных украшенных завитками крема шедевров архитектуры в стиле рококо и осторожно надкусил.

— Это же настоящие французские пирожные шу. Ты сам их приготовил? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет, заказал в службе доставки еды, — огрызнулся Макисима.

— Тут разве есть слу... – начал Эль (он не всегда мог воспринять сарказм). Но, слава богу, сообразил и заткнулся.

Прежде чем у Макисимы начало получаться что-то съедобное, он испортил два противня и извел пакет муки, две пачки масла и приличной длины моток собственных нервов, но конечный результат удовлетворил бы саму Марию-Антуанетту.

Эль поглощал пирожные с таким сладострастием, что Макисима тоже потянулся к одному из них — но тут же напоролся на негодующий взгляд Эля и убрал руку: все-все, ничего не трогаю, жри, паразит.

На четвертом пирожном Эль наконец смягчился и сказал:

— Давай уж чаю попьем, что ли.

 

 

  1. **Самый темный город**



 

 

– Всю жизнь мечтал, — сказал Завулон. — Веришь, старый враг? Мечтал поработать с тобой в паре! Видно и впрямь… от ненависти до любви…

– Все-таки ты полный отморозок, — тихо сказал Гесер.

Сергей Лукьяненко, «Сумеречный дозор»

 

 

За чаем Макисима подытожил:

— Итак, мы снова воскресли в этой Вавилонской библиотеке и снова вынуждены находиться тут вместе. Мы все еще терпеть друг друга не можем, и я бы с радостью избавился от тебя, а ты от меня. Но после того, как мы умерли в самурайском эпосе, наши страницы вернулись к нам, и после всего происшедшего мы их друг другу точно не доверим. Думаю, сложившуюся ситуацию можно назвать патовой.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что из ингредиентов, которые есть на кухне, можно сделать яд или снотворное. Мог бы подсыпать их мне в пирожные.

– Мм... я думал об этом, — честно сказал Макисима. — Но я так с ними намучился, что жаль было их портить.

— Надеюсь, эта история про самураев наглядно продемонстрировала тебе, что враждовать бессмысленно, — заметил Эль тоном учителя, который журит тугоумного школьника.

— Если она что-то и продемонстрировала, так это то, что ты — настоящее чудовище.

— Тогда уж мы оба — чудовища, — сказал Эль.

Макисима не нашел, что возразить.

— В общем, да, ты прав, — покаянно сказал он после паузы. — Она продемонстрировала... все, что надо было продемонстрировать. Весьма наглядно. Я предлагаю мир. И прошу прощения за то, что без спроса затащил тебя в ту фэнтезятину.

— Ладно, ты тогда извини, что я затащил тебя в самурайскую войну.

— Извини, что подослал убийц к твоему принцу Акимицу.

— А ты — что я замучил твою... сестру?.. Или что у вас там были за отношения, я не очень понял.

— А ты — что оставил твое войско без еды.

— А ты — что отравил воду в городе.

— А ты...

Макисима вдруг понял, что Эль смеется, и неожиданно для самого себя тоже улыбнулся.

— Короче... как насчет отправиться еще куда-нибудь? — предложил он.

Эль кивнул.

— Только давай выберем нормальную книжку. Из тех, что нам обоим нравятся.

Макисима подумал и высказал пожелание:

— Неплохо, если на этот раз книга не будет на 99% состоять из распотрошенных трупов и скверных стихов. Также я не горю желанием попасть в учебник по тригонометрии или какую-то другую специфическую литературу в этом роде. Все остальное, в общем, годится. А тебе-то самому какие книги нравятся?

— Мне... — начал Эль. У Макисимы в голове пронеслось: «Если он опять повторит, что не читает никакие книги вообще, я его придушу». Но Эль, мечтательно улыбнувшись, сказал: — Мне нравятся детективы, конечно. Они отчасти состоят из распотрошенных трупов, но не на 99%, точно нет.

— Что ж, детектив так детектив...

 

_Дождь. Чертов дождь шел без перерыва уже вторую неделю подряд. Кажется, кто-то наверху всерьез разозлился на этот город и решил просто смыть его с лица земли, пока город не утонул в собственных грехах. Вода лилась с неба постоянно: то мелкая противная морось, то настоящий водопад. Небо наглухо затянуло свинцовыми тучами, мир утратил краски — осталась только серость бетонных зданий и чернота зонтов. Все городские звуки сократились до монотонных ударов капель обо все возможные поверхности и шороха потоков воды. Даже самым отъявленным оптимистам впору было впасть в депрессию в обнимку с большой бутылкой джина._

_Видимо, поэтому шеф уже с утра был сильно не в духе. По крайней мере, он орал на беднягу Джонни Вольта по кличке Шустряк так, что даже в соседней комнате шум дождя за окном не казался уже таким отвратительно громким._

_Мак философски пожал плечами и отхлебнул еще виски прямо из горла. Пить с утра, да еще и такую дрянь, было не самой лучшей идеей, но выносить это черно-белое кино на трезвую голову представлялось ему намного худшим вариантом. К тому же, если шеф так разошелся — судя по звукам, доносящимся из его кабинета, на данный момент он не то швырялся вещами, не то пытался выбить Шустряку еще парочку зубов — то и Мака ждет отнюдь не приятная светская беседа._

_Мак покосился на дверь в кабинет шефа и подумал о том, что неплохо было бы закурить, но шеф был строг насчет курения в офисе. Вообще-то шеф, он же Николас Локко, он же Большой Ник, владелец нескольких ночных клубов и глава крупнейшего в городе мафиозного клана, был неплохим мужиком. Он никогда не лез в самую грязь, старался решать дела по чести и уважал своих подчиненных. Ну, как правило..._

_Шустряк вылетел из кабинета так, будто ему придали ускорения мощным пинком под зад. Растрепанный, с дикими глазами, он скользнул по Маку расфокусированным взглядом, суетливо одернул сбившийся пиджак и торопливо направился к выходу, заметно прихрамывая на ходу._

_— Мак! Зайди, — повелительно раздалось из распахнутой настежь двери. Вообще-то фамилия Мака, японца по происхождению, была Макисима, но он уже почти смирился, что чертовы американцы не в состоянии запомнить его полное имя. А указывать на ошибки Большому Нику было бы попросту глупо. Тому самому Большому Нику, который собственноручно выдавил глаза предыдущему шефу полиции, когда тот повысил на него голос. Тому самому Большому Нику, который платил за работу и, надо признать, платил хорошо. Когда кто-то платит тебе такие деньги, он имеет право называть тебя хоть Маком, хоть «тем узкоглазым засранцем», хоть самим чертом._

_Мак отставил недопитое виски и, натянув на себя самый невозмутимый вид, шагнул в кабинет шефа._

_— Сядь, — коротко приказал Большой Ник, наливая виски в тусклый, видавший виды стакан. — Шустряк принес плохие новости. Кажется, какие-то мудаки похитили Винсента._

_Винсент Палермо был бухгалтером всего клана. Он охранялся почище любого швейцарского банка двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю, потому что знал слишком много. Сунуться к Винсенту, а уж тем более похитить его — звучало как очень оригинальная идея для самоубийства._

_— Как это случилось? — выдавил из себя Мак просто чтобы поддержать разговор. Не так важно было, как это случилось, главное — теперь весь клан находился под угрозой._

_— А тут самое интересное, — фыркнул Большой Ник. — Этот уебок Шустряк лепетал что-то о том, что Винсент как будто испарился из собственной квартиры. Из квартиры, утыканной сигнализацией и охраняемой пятеркой моих лучших людей! — шеф снова начал заводиться и повышать голос. — У меня действительно нет идей, как можно просрать живого человека в его же собственном доме, но вот эти долбоебы как-то смогли._

_Большой Ник подлил себе еще и вкратце пересказал все, что было известно на текущий момент. В общем-то, информации было крайне мало: Винсент должен был поехать в банк в половине пятого, но не вышел из квартиры в назначенный срок, так что Шустряку, его личному помощнику, пришлось сначала долго звонить Винсенту, потом стучаться в дверь, а потом и обыскивать квартиру, в которой никакого Винсента в итоге не оказалось._

_— Ни следа! Все входы и выходы охраняются и просматриваются. Идеи есть? Не в унитаз же, блядь, он смылся?_

_Мак тряхнул головой, пытаясь обработать весь этот поток информации. Как назло, в голове не было ничего, кроме шума дождя и головной боли от дрянного виски._

_— Значит так, Мак, — Большой Ник хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Ты должен его найти. Мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь. В твоем распоряжении все мои люди и ресурсы. Найди его, Мак, и найди его быстро, — с нажимом произнес шеф._

_— Шеф, разрешите спросить, почему я?.._

_Большой Ник посмотрел на подчиненного с раздражением._

_— Кроме тебя тут головастых нет, так что давай, расследуй._

 

К такому повороту событий Макисима не был готов. Он ожидал, что история сделает его преступником, а не сыщиком, поэтому из кабинета «шефа» вышел в некотором оцепенении.

«Что ж, почему бы не попробовать себя в роли детектива. Начну с квартиры этого Винсента», — в конце концов решил он и направился к выходу. При виде серых потоков дождя на улице он остановился и, немного подумав, вернулся назад и забрал недопитую бутылку виски, так и стоявшую на столике в приемной Большого Ника. Следовало соблюдать чистоту жанра, к тому же день, судя по всему, предстоял не из легких.

 

_Частный детектив Л. Лоулайт терпеливо вел слежку: наблюдал за входом в элитный жилой дом, сидя за рулем своего старого раздолбанного «Форда» и периодически включая дворники, чтобы хоть что-то увидеть за пеленой дождя._

_Этот день начался с того, что он как обычно ошивался в своем офисе — грязной полутемной комнатушке над китайской забегаловкой, откуда вечно воняло подгоревшей едой и какими-то едкими приправами. Никаких дел не было, за окном как обычно лил дождь, и Лоулайт просто смолил свои «Мальборо» одну за другой, лениво перелистывая страницы бульварных газетенок. Где-то между новостями о курсе валют и скандальной сплетней о какой-то кинозвезде Лоулайт услышал звонкий стук каблучков на лестнице. Поскольку на втором этаже больше не было никаких контор — кто-то разорился и закрылся, кто-то стал успешным и переехал в место получше — не оставалось никаких сомнений, что посетительница направляется именно к двери с табличкой «Л. Лоулайт. Частный детектив»._

_Он едва успел затушить сигарету и сунуть ее в старенькую пепельницу, до краев заполненную окурками, как в дверь уверенно постучали._

_— Детектив Лоулайт, я полагаю? Меня зовут Селена. Селена Джонсон._

_Посетительницей оказалась яркая, сногсшибательной красоты блондинка лет тридцати. Пышные безукоризненно уложенные локоны волос, пронзительные голубые глаза, ярко-красная губная помада, алое платье, выгодно подчеркивающее тонкую талию и пышную грудь, стройные ножки в черных лаковых туфлях на высоком каблуке. Детектив Лоулайт живо вообразил себе, как она могла бы в переливающемся вечернем платье, высоких бархатных перчатках и маленькой декоративной шляпке с павлиньим пером стоять на сцене у микрофона и петь своим глубоким грудным голосом меланхоличную джазовую балладу под аккомпанемент саксофона и фортепиано._

_Гостья нерешительно кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание. Сообразив, что беззастенчиво пялится на девушку вот уже несколько секунд подряд, Лоулайт поспешно вскочил, предложил Селене Джонсон стул и чашечку кофе (к счастью, она отказалась, потому что кофе был отвратительным), а затем приготовился слушать._

_— Понимаете, мистер Лоулайт… — начала девушка, нервно теребя в руках ремешок своей сумочки. — Это очень деликатное дело. Я специально не стала обращаться к известным детективам, чтобы не привлекать внимания, и попрошу вас о полной конфиденциальности._

_Она удовлетворенно кивнула в ответ на заверения детектива о том, что он умеет хранить тайны своих клиентов, и продолжила:_

_— Я… Я встречаюсь с одним человеком. Его зовут Джимми... то есть Джеймс, Джеймс Смит. Мы познакомились с ним в джаз-клубе... Это была буквально любовь с первого взгляда! Он говорил, что женат на дочери какого-то опасного и влиятельного чиновника, но между ними с женой давно уже ничего нет. Он и хотел бы развестись, но не может, потому что иначе тесть просто убил бы его. Мы встречались тайком, заранее назначали время и место встречи, не пользовались телефоном, не называли лишних имен и адресов. Он всегда был таким милым и обходительным… Дарил такие дорогие подарки... Говорил, что любит меня… — Голос девушки дрогнул, и она судорожно вздохнула. — Все шло хорошо. Но он вдруг перестал приходить на наши встречи. Я приходила в назначенное время в назначенное место, ждала его часами — но он так и не появился… Никаких сообщений для меня он не оставлял, персонал нашего отеля не видел его уже больше недели. Он… Понимаете, он не мог вот так взять и бросить меня без объяснений. Я боюсь, что с ним что-то случилось… Может, его тесть узнал про наш роман, или он заболел, или… — Тут девушка не выдержала и расплакалась._

_— Суть дела я уловил. Вы хотите, чтобы я навел об этом человеке справки, не привлекая излишнего внимания, верно?_

_Девушка отставила стакан, промокнула глаза белоснежным носовым платком, выуженным из сумочки, и кивнула._

_— Я не собираюсь преследовать его или что-то в этом роде… Мне просто хочется знать, что с ним все в порядке. Вы сможете его найти, мистер Лоулайт?_

_Лоулайт задал Селене несколько обязательных вопросов и педантично записал их в свой блокнот. Информации о пропавшем было крайне мало — этот Джеймс Смит оказался настоящим человеком-загадкой: имя явно фальшивое, своих фотографий он Селене не оставлял, не упоминал в разговоре никаких адресов, имен, названия компании, где он работает, и даже своей профессии. Другой детектив бы впал в отчаяние, но Лоулайт, наоборот, воспрял духом, увидев, что столкнулся с по-настоящему непростым делом, которое полиции не по зубам._

_Он объехал все отели, в которых Селена встречалась с Джеймсом, и опросил персонал. Один из коридорных отеля, в котором Джеймс и Селена провели последнюю ночь, не без помощи пары купюр «вспомнил», что в прошлый четверг в семь утра заказывал для Джеймса такси. Лоулайт позвонил в названную коридорным службу такси и раскошелился еще на несколько зеленых бумажек, чтобы найти нужного таксиста и узнать, куда тот подвозил загадочного мистера Смита._

_И вот теперь Лоулайт установил слежку за домом в надежде, что рано или поздно что-нибудь произойдет._

_И кое-что произошло._

_От удивления Лоулайт приоткрыл рот и чуть было не уронил зажженную сигарету себе на брюки. На всякий случай он протер лобовое стекло рукавом пиджака и напряженно всмотрелся в человека, который только что вышел из шикарного черного «Фольксвагена», притормозившего у того самого дома, за которым наблюдал Лоулайт. Беловолосый красавчик с идеальной укладочкой, в дорогом костюме да еще и с двумя охранниками за спиной, которые держали над ним раскрытый зонт. Никаких сомнений — это был не кто иной, как заклятый враг детектива Лоулайта — чертов Мак, правая рука Большого Ника! Человек, который был замешан в половине совершающихся в городе преступлений, но никогда не давал ухватить себя за хвост!_

 

— Ты-то какого черта здесь делаешь?

Еще не успев обернуться в сторону говорившего, Макисима понял, кто его зовет.

— А-а-а, детектив Лоулайт, — протянул Макисима, жестом дав понять напрягшимся было громилам, которых шеф выдал ему в качестве личной охраны, что все в порядке и он контролирует ситуацию. — Какими судьбами? Редко увидишь вас в этом респектабельном районе. — Честно, он не специально вложил столько яда в свои слова. Совсем наоборот, вид Эля — до ужаса нелепого, в каком-то дешевом деловом костюме, длинном замызганном плаще и помятой шляпе — вызвал у него радость, за которую ему даже стало немного стыдно.

— Я расследую дело о пропаже человека, — сухо отозвался Эль, ежась от капель дождя, стекавших со шляпы прямо за воротник. — И мне кажется очень подозрительным, что человек Большого Ника оказался в этом же самом месте.

— Видите ли, детектив Лоулайт, у нас тут тоже пропал человек. — Слово «детектив» в устах Макисимы почему-то звучало как изощренное оскорбление. — Может быть, мы расследуем одно и то же дело? В таком случае мы могли бы объединить усилия!

Охрана Макисимы смотрела на весь этот спектакль с удивлением: с чего вдруг босс предлагает сотрудничество вшивому сыщику, который вечно пытается спутать Большому Нику карты? Макисима уверенно кивнул своему эскорту, всем своим видом давая понять, что у него есть какой-то умный план.

— Обычно я работаю один, — угрюмо отозвался Эль, который, похоже, не был уверен, каковы их роли в этом сюжете и можно ли доверять Макисиме. — И уж тем более не работаю с такими, как ты, — он явно постарался сказать это с таким же презрением, с каким Макисима произносил слово «детектив», но получилось так себе. Потом неуверенно добавил: — Но мы можем рассказать друг другу все, что нам известно. Как только находим пропавшего — снова расходимся. Идет?

Макисима предложил поговорить по дороге в квартиру, чтобы не мокнуть на улице. Охрану он отправил следить за выходами из здания, и в дом они вошли вдвоем.

Макисима нажал кнопку нужного этажа, дождался, когда двери лифта закроются, и доверительно сказал:

— Я литрами вливаю в себя отвратительное виски, таскаюсь в компании парочки безмозглых амбалов и, кажется, уже успел сегодня подписать смертный приговор каким-то двум ни в чем не повинным парням. Я разговариваю языком бульварного чтива. У меня постоянно болит голова, я ненавижу этот сраный город и этот сраный дождь. Я-то думал, мы попадем в нормальный детектив, а тут все как в плохом комиксе.

— Я думал, у вас там в будущем нет комиксов.

— Есть. Столь полюбившаяся тебе манга про Дораэмона, например. Но я их никогда особо не читал.

— А мне нравятся комиксы, — сказал Эль. — Что толку от этих твоих скучных книжек, в которых нет ни картинок, ни разговоров?

— Это ты только что Кэрролла процитировал? — не поверил своим ушам Макисима.

— Что? — удивился Эль.

— Забудь, — махнул рукой Макисима. — А у тебя как дела? Наслаждаешься жизнью детектива?

Эль уныло признался:

— Я живу и работаю в дрянном офисе со сломанной дверью, слежу за чужими мужьями и ловлю пропавших собак, у меня куча долгов, один-единственный приличный костюм, бессонница и никотиновая зависимость. Ах да, еще врач запретил мне есть сладкое.

Что ж, последнее звучало действительно паршиво. Чтобы как-то сгладить этот неловкий момент откровений, Макисима кашлянул, снова нацепил на лицо высокомерную улыбочку, которая бесила даже его самого, и предложил поделиться информацией по делу.

По всему выходило, что они действительно расследуют одно и то же дело. Винсент Палермо, бухгалтер Большого Ника, каким-то образом втайне встречался с красоткой Селеной, не рассказывая ей о том, кто он такой и кем на самом деле работает. Либо он хотел уберечь девушку от неприятностей, либо Селена многого недоговаривает и тоже связана с криминальным миром. Занимался ли Палермо во время своих вылазок еще чем-то, помимо встреч с Селеной? Пока вопросов было больше, чем ответов, и вот что больше всего озадачило Эля и Макисиму: как он выбирался на свидания из закрытой охраняемой квартиры так, что никто ничего не замечал?

Свежеиспеченные напарники тщательно обшарили квартиру, перерыли все записные книжки, тайники и даже обследовали мусорное ведро. Винсент будто растворился в воздухе.

— Может, запросить у консьержа план квартиры? — задумчиво произнес Макисима, проводя рукой по корешкам книг в шкафу в гостиной. Хозяин квартиры явно ни одну из этих книг ни разу в жизни не открывал — это были собрания сочинений классиков из одной и той же серии, новенькие, явно купленные для сокрытия какого-нибудь тайного хода в стене.

Эль отвлекся от методичного прощупывания диванных подушек и пожал плечами.

— В таких делах все обычно проще, чем кажется. Зачем строить какие-то потайные ходы, если можно просто подкупить одного из охранников, чтобы тот закрывал глаза на периодические отлучки Винсента? Думаю, книжки просто для шика. Я тоже хотел такие в офисе поставить, да больно дорого.

Макисима посмотрел на него долгим уничижительным взглядом, но потом решил, что в его словах есть резон.

— У тебя случайно не записано, по каким дням Селена встречалась с Винсентом? — спросил он.

Если Винсент и правда подкупил одного из охранников, то отлучался он только по определенным дням, во время смены этого самого охранника, а значит…

— Ковальски! — победно воскликнул Макисима, проштудировав блокнот Эля и график смен охраны, предоставленный Шустряком. — Винсент встречался с Селеной только в те дни, когда на посту был Ковальски! Сейчас поедем к нему...

— Слушай, — вдруг сказал Эль, — а это случайно не наш Джеймс Смит, то есть, тьфу, Винсент Палермо?..

Оказалось, пока Макисима изучал блокнот, Эль от скуки включил телевизор (в холодильник Винсента он успел заглянуть еще раньше и убедился, что ничего сладкого там не припасено).

— Похоже, пока мы искали его, он уже всплыл сам, — Эль махнул рукой в сторону телевизора и прибавил громкость. — Причем в буквальном смысле.

Ведущая новостей бодро вещала:

— Сегодня утром в доках был найден труп неопознанного мужчины. Обстоятельства его смерти пока не разглашаются. Если вы располагаете информацией о личности этого человека, пожалуйста, позвоните по телефону...

На фотографии, которую крупным планом показывали под телефоном горячей линии, был запечатлен бледный, раздувшийся и несомненно мертвый Винсент Палермо.

 

— Итак, — вкрадчиво сказал Большой Ник очень спокойным тоном. Макисима вспомнил все эти истории о казнях гонцов, приносящих плохие вести. — Давай уточним. Винсент — один из самых важных людей в клане. У него есть доступ ко всем нашим счетам и финансовым операциям. Он отмывает нам деньги уже не первый десяток лет и прекрасно знает, что охрана к нему приставлена ради красоты, это необходимость, чтобы никакой уебок даже и подумать не смел что-то вроде «А похищу-ка я бухгалтера Большого Ника, может, смогу таким образом взять весь его клан за яйца?». Но Большого Ника не так просто взять за яйца, потому что он умный малый и приставил к своему бухгалтеру пятерых охранников, да еще и личного помощника в придачу. А теперь выясняется, что сам Винсент срать хотел на все эти меры безопасности и как малолетний пацан дурил собственную охрану, чтобы тайком трахать какую-то бабенку? А теперь он лежит в городском морге и неизвестно, кто его убил и что он там перед смертью мог порассказать? Я ничего не упустил? 

— На данный момент это все, что нам известно, — Макисима старался говорить деловым тоном и не думать о том, что недавно один из сотрудников Большого Ника, который не справился с порученным ему заданием, был найден забитым до смерти на старой лесопилке в нескольких милях от города. — Я собираюсь в морг — выяснить причину смерти и проверить, остались ли в вещах Винсента какие-то улики, которые могут связать его с нами.

— Угу, — Большой Ник одобрительно кивнул и несколько секунд помолчал, задумчиво прокручивая в пальцах черный «Паркер». — А что с тем охранником? Как его там, Ковалев?

— Ковальски. После морга заеду к нему домой — может быть, там есть какие-то зацепки, — отрапортовал Макисима.

На самом деле его грызли недобрые предчувствия. Трубку телефона никто не брал, и похоже было, что вслед за Винсентом исчез и его продажный охранник.

— Денег не жалей. Если кого надо будет подкупить или заткнуть — можешь смело тратить, сколько нужно, — шеф все чаще поглядывал на свой шкафчик с коллекцией элитного алкоголя, из чего Макисима сделал вывод, что разговор приблизился к завершению.

 

Выйдя на улицу, Макисима немного пожалел, что отпустил сопровождавших его амбалов с зонтом: всего несколько секунд ушло, чтобы дойти до машины — а он уже промок так, будто принял душ прямо в одежде. Но выносить общество этих неандертальцев, особенно после порции общения с Большим Ником, было выше его сил.

Эль сидел на пассажирском сиденьи и ловко выуживал одной рукой пончики из пакета и с наслаждением поедал их, периодически отвлекаясь на то, чтобы сделать затяжку из тлеющей сигареты, зажатой в другой руке.

— Я смотрю, ты тут неплохо проводишь время, — заметил Макисима. Он опустил было стекло, чтобы проветрить машину от сигаретного дыма, но брызги дождя снова полетели ему на пиджак, и он поспешно поднял стекло обратно. — Тебе же вроде сладкое нельзя?

— Надеюсь, мы быстро ракроем дело и не будем торчать тут слишком долго, — жизнерадостно ответил Эль, облизывая жирные пальцы. — Я как-нибудь найду в себе силы дожить до развязки. Ну что, сначала в морг?..

В морге все прошло донельзя гладко: «частному детективу Лоулайту» даже не пришлось раскошеливаться – настолько дежурная впечатлилась сверкающей улыбкой Макисимы (хотя Эль и говорил потом, что «таким оскалом только до смерти запугивать», но что бы он понимал в искусстве обольщения). Им предоставили и доступ к вещам умершего, и официальное заключение о причинах смерти.

— Так вы его знаете? Можете опознать? Полиция до сих пор не установила его личность, — прощебетала девушка, то и дело поглядывая на Макисиму и накручивая на палец прядку волос.

— Нет, кажется, это не тот человек, которого мы искали, — поспешно ответил Макисима. Облегчать полиции работу по установлению личности Винсента и обнаружению его связей с мафией точно не входило в его планы. — Мой напарник ошибся, он довольно рассеянный. Увидел по телевизору фото и решил, что это наш клиент, но это не он.

Эль правильно понял намек и подтвердил:

— Да, я ошибся. Простите за беспокойство.

Когда они вернулись в машину и отъехали от морга на несколько кварталов, Эль резюмировал:

— В вещах Винсента нет никаких наводок на мафию, чему ты, вероятно, рад. Еще мы теперь знаем, что Винсент умер от сильного удара тупым предметом по голове, перед смертью его не пытали, никаких следов сопротивления нет. Видимо, убийца подкрался сзади и огрел его чем-то по затылку, а потом бросил тело в воду у доков.

— Похоже, его убили не из-за того, что он был бухгалтером Большого Ника. Неужели это было простое ограбление или что-то в этом роде? — новость одновременно и радовала, и тревожила. Если бы из Винсента перед смертью пытались выбить какие-то сведения по делам клана, то это было бы понятно. Но получалось, что его убрали по какой-то неизвестной причине, причем совсем не мафиозным способом.

— Кошелек был на месте, среди вещей, — возразил Эль, отправляя очередную сигарету в рот и шаря по карманам в поисках зажигалки. — Пока что все говорит о том, что это убийство по личным мотивам или просто какая-то нелепая случайность... Хотя может оказаться, что убийца специально выбрал такой способ, чтобы запутать следы, — добавил он с надеждой в голосе. Затем щелкнул зажигалкой и затянулся, выпустив струйку едкого дыма.

— Чтоб ты сдох поскорее от этого тошнотного курева, — от всей души пожелал Макисима.

— Если бы даже у меня был рак легких, на то, чтобы он меня доконал, уйдут годы, так что курение точно не убьет меня прежде, чем закончится эта история, — рассудительно сказал Эль. — Было бы логичнее желать, чтобы меня прикончили сладости, ведь любой лишний пончик может привести к диабетической коме.

— Можно подумать, ты от этого перестанешь их есть... — Макисима тяжело вздохнул, завел двигатель, вывел машину на дорогу и повернул в сторону дома Ковальски.

На город постепенно опускались сумерки, зажигались первые окна и фонари. Ковальски жил в бедной части города: неприветливые облезлые домишки, кучи мусора на улицах, сомнительного вида забегаловки с плохо работающими неоновыми вывесками. Все попадавшиеся им прохожие явно были или бомжами, или дешевыми проститутками, или мелкими гангстерами — этот район населял только такой контингент, каким бы статистически невероятным это ни казалось.

На дорогой «Фольксваген» Макисимы тут смотрели с жадностью и подозрением. Он припарковал его у мини-маркета неподалеку, чтобы не светиться прямо у дома Ковальски — это был обшарпанный дом в самом конце улицы, — и затем они, ежась от ледяных капель дождя, быстрым шагом пошли к входной двери. Макисима несколько раз надавил на кнопку звонка квартиры Ковальски, но дверь так никто и не открыл.

— Придется тебе вызвать пару ребят Большого Ника, чтобы выломали дверь, — сказал Эль. Макисима подумал, что они и сами могли бы выбить дверь ногой, это было бы очень в духе истории. Или это уже перебор?..

— Мою машину и так запомнил весь район, незачем привлекать еще больше внимания. — Макисима порылся в карманах и достал отмычку. К счастью, у его персонажа был богатый опыт вскрывания замков, как и положено мафиози: очень скоро раздалось победное «щелк», и дверь открылась.

Свет в прихожей не работал; пахло какой-то тухлятиной. По кухне как будто прошелся небольшой ураган: кухонная утварь и продукты в беспорядке свалены на столе и прямо на полу, в раковине — зловонная гора давно не мытой посуды.

— Твои громилы точно не устраивали тут обыск? — на всякий случай спросил Эль, с интересом склоняясь над кучей пустых упаковок из-под пиццы, громоздившихся на диване в гостиной.

— Насколько я знаю, нет, — Макисима с отвращением отодвинул в сторону комок старых вонючих носков и бегло просмотрел бумаги, хаотично рассыпанные на комоде. — Чтобы привести дом в такое состояние, обыска явно недостаточно.

Эль без всякой брезгливости осматривал все, что попадалось на пути, Макисима в основном был занят тем, что старался не запачкать дорогие кожаные туфли о валявшиеся тут и там склизкие объедки. На пороге спальни Эль резко остановился, посторонился и молча указал на что-то в глубине комнаты. Стены спальни были увешаны фотографиями одной и той же красивой блондинки. Девушку явно снимали исподтишка: вот она выходит из такси, вот сидит в ресторане за чашечкой кофе, вот мимолетным жестом поправляет прическу на улице, глядя на свое отражение в витрине магазина одежды.

— Оказывается, Ковальски у нас маньяк-преследователь, — констатировал Макисима, переводя взгляд с одной фотографии на другую. — Но кто эта девушка на фото?

— Я знаю, кто она, — неожиданно отозвался Эль. — Это моя клиентка и тайная любовница Винсента, Селена Джонсон.

 

Когда они покинули квартиру Ковальски, уже совсем стемнело. Пелена дождя размывала уличные огни.

Вспомнив, что он целый день ничего не ел, Макисима заглянул в мини-маркет, у которого они припарковались, и купил несколько готовых бургеров, пару коробок с заварными пирожными и бутылку дешевого виски. Он понемногу обживался в этом мирке. Вернувшись в машину, он первым делом сделал длинный глоток виски прямо из бутылки, и когда жидкость растеклась по телу горячим теплом, решил, что жизнь не так уж плоха. «Да я же натуральный алкоголик, а еще пеняю Элю за его сигареты и пончики», — равнодушно подумал Макисима и сделал еще один глоток.

Рассудив, что две головы лучше, чем одна, он принялся рассуждать вслух:

— Я думаю, вот как все было: Селена Джонсон и Ковальски были в сговоре с самого начала. Вероятно, их обоих нанял какой-нибудь конкурирующий клан. Селена крутилась возле Винсента, чтобы выведывать информацию. А когда Винсент начал что-то подозревать, наша парочка запаниковала и убрала Винсента. Потом Ковальски понял, что наш клан ему этого не простит, и свалил, бросив свою подельницу. А Селена, видимо, решила идти до конца и наняла частного детектива, который добыл бы интересующую ее информацию и в то же время был бы достаточно глуп, чтобы не вывести ее на чистую воду. Без обид, — добавил Макисима, покосившись на Эля.

 Эль, казалось, на время позабыл о своей новоприобретенной страсти к курению и грыз большой палец, как всегда делал раньше, пребывая в задумчивости. Наконец он заговорил:

— Версия неплохая, но есть нестыковки. Во-первых, все-таки не очень понятно, зачем Селена наняла меня и к чему была эта эпопея с тайными свиданиями — если они действовали с Ковальски заодно, то Ковальски, будучи охранником, имел доступ в квартиру Винсента и мог добыть все необходимые сведения более простым путем. А главное, зачем Ковальски держит в спальне коллекцию фотографий Селены?

— Может, они с Селеной любовники? — предположил Макисима.

— Вряд ли кто-то станет фотографировать свою девушку тайно.

Макисима хотел было фыркнуть и сказать что-то вроде «ну ты-то, конечно, знаток любовных дел», но вообще-то Эль был прав.

— Думаю, Селена тут ни при чем, — продолжал тот. — Она не знала ни о работе Винсента, ни о Ковальски — просто встречалась с приятным богатым мужчиной, который ей нравился, а потом искренне обеспокоилась, когда он вдруг пропал. А Ковальски… Скорее всего, он тайно следил за Винсентом. Он понимал, что Винсента оставлять без охраны нельзя — если бы с Винсентом что-то случилось, ваш Большой Ник бы ему голову снял. Поэтому Ковальски всегда был неподалеку — просто на всякий случай. А увидев Селену, он влюбился. Тебе по его квартире не показалось, что он немного поехавший? Думаю, он одержим ею. В какой-то момент начал следить за ней, тайно фотографировать ее, возможно, даже преследовать. Винсент узнал об этом и пришел в ярость, начал требовать оставить Селену в покое. Ну, а дальше Ковальски ударил Винсента по голове — или в пылу драки, или подкараулил где-то. Потом Ковальски понял, что теперь его песенка спета, выбросил тело в залив и залег на дно. Вряд ли он в ближайшее время вернется сюда. Если вообще вернется, — подытожил Эль.

Макисима помолчал, обдумывая услышанное. Из чистого упрямства он пытался найти пробелы в логике Эля, но все выглядело весьма правдоподобно. Макисима поморщился: очень глупо — быть одной из важнейших фигур в криминальном мире и погибнуть от руки собственного охранника, который свихнулся от любви настолько, что пошел на отчаянные меры…

Резко выпрямившись на своем месте, Макисима развернулся к Элю:

— Слушай, если Ковальски настолько повредился башкой, что даже Винсента угробил, он не залег ни на какое дно. Он пойдет дальше.

Может, Эль лучше него мог понять мотивы чокнутого аутиста, зато Макисима был знатоком психологии преступников. Всю жизнь на ней специализировался — можно сказать, получил по этому предмету докторскую степень с отличием.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Он же знает, что за ним рано или поздно начнет охотиться ваш клан, а потом и полиция подключится.

— Да, самым разумным решением было бы как можно быстрее сесть на самолет и свалить куда-нибудь в Австралию, но ты же сам сказал, он поехавший, понимаешь? — для наглядности Макисима покрутил пальцем у виска. — Раз он уже зашел так далеко и убил Винсента, почему бы не наделать еще больше глупостей и не попытаться завладеть наконец той самой женщиной, из-за которой все и началось?

На пару секунд в машине повисла пауза.

— Черт, ты прав, — сказал Эль. — Селена. Он поехал к Селене. И... у меня даже нет ее адреса.

Макисима перебрал все свои познания о середине двадцатого века — богатые, но довольно отрывочные — и не очень уверенно сказал:

— Если ее действительно зовут Селена Джонсон, ее адрес можно найти в телефонном справочнике.

Эль воззрился на него так, словно у него над головой вспыхнул нимб. Неудивительно, что ему самому эта элементарная идея не пришла в голову: Эль, дитя эпохи интернета, телефонных справочников не застал, а фильмы и книги про соответствующую эпоху, в отличие от Макисимы, не смотрел и не читал.

 

Поразительно, но Селену Джонсон действительно звали Селеной Джонсон, и ее адрес в справочнике имелся.

Квартира Селены была заперта, на звонок в дверь никто не ответил. Макисима снова прибег к трюку с отмычкой. Селены в квартире не обнаружилось; трупа ее, слава богу, не обнаружилось тоже, как и вообще никаких следов насилия. Похоже, она даже не возвращалась домой, хотя время близилось к полуночи.

— Скорее всего, ее уже нет в живых, — подбил итоги Макисима. — Но Ковальски, конечно, все равно надо разыскать.

— А вдруг она просто еще не вернулась с работы? Вдруг мы успеем ее спасти?

— Кем она работает?

Эль наморщил лоб — видимо, вспоминал детали разговора с Селеной Джонсон.

— Она говорила, что они с Палермо познакомились в клубе. Может, она там поет... Так себе дедукция; честно говоря, мне просто показалось, что она похожа на девушку, которая могла бы петь в джаз-клубе.

Макисима кивнул:

— С книгами эта логика иногда работает. — Кроме того, как раз была суббота – день, когда во всех клубах кто-то выступает; если Селена в самом деле певица, понятно, почему ее до сих пор нет дома. А еще — если кто и мог неосторожно связаться с таким человеком, как Винсент Палермо, так это небогатая, но амбициозная клубная певичка, падкая на деньги и роскошь.

Почти в любой квартире рано или поздно скапливается масса бумажного хлама, и у Селены они нашли визитки и буклеты с анонсами мероприятий самых разных мест, но больше всего таких буклетов было из клуба под названием «Блюз-нота» — и он очень кстати находился совсем недалеко от квартиры Селены.

На машине они домчались туда за несколько минут. Это было небольшое подземное помещение, куда надо было спускаться по очень крутой лестнице. Эль, не теряя времени, сунул охранникам обязательную пачку купюр и спросил, работает ли у них девушка по имени Селена Джонсон.

— Работает, вот только вы, ребята, припозднились — она уже закончила выступление и ушла буквально минут пять назад.

— Она вызвала такси?

— Нет, ушла пешком.

Макисима и Эль бросились назад по той же дороге, которой приехали, собираясь обшарить каждый темный закоулок, который маньяк мог бы выбрать для того, чтобы подстеречь жертву. Закоулков таких на пути от дома Селены до «Блюз-ноты» было без счета, но Ковальски, как видно, решил не напрягаться и подкараулил объект своих воздыханий буквально в сотне метров от клуба.

Сцена, открывшаяся их взорам, была будто взята из какого-то старого дрянного нуара (ах да, это ведь и есть старый дрянной нуар): Ковальски скрутил Селене Джонсон руки за спиной и, удерживая их левой рукой, правой схватил ее за кружевной вырез платья и подтянул ближе. На его лице и руках наливались кровью длинные полосы — следы ухоженных ногтей Селены — но другого оружия, кроме них, у девушки не было, и если бы не вмешательство Эля и Макисимы, все закончилось бы печально.

Эль с силой дернул Ковальски за плечо, развернул к себе и ударил в челюсть.

Он, хоть и был в полтора раза ниже и вдвое тоньше громилы Ковальски, дрался так хорошо, что противник вскоре оказался на земле. Селена Джонсон отползла к стене и расширенными от ужаса глазами наблюдала за дракой. Макисима тоже залюбовался. Вообще, приятно наблюдать за красивой дракой, когда бьют не тебя.

Он чуть не упустил момент, когда Ковальски, разочаровавшись в силе своих кулаков, незаметно для противника вытащил семизарядный «браунинг». Макисима быстро наступил на руку с пистолетом ногой — сломанные пальцы хрустнули, Ковальски издал нечто среднее между стоном боли и яростным рычанием.

— Но-но! Это опасная игрушка, — сказал Макисима и отпихнул ботинком пистолет подальше.

— Роль мафиозного ублюдка тебе удивительно к лицу, — заметил Эль. — Я смотрю, тебе весело.

— Спасибо, — польщенно сказал Макисима. — Да, есть немного.

Эль без лишних слов взял пистолет Ковальски и, приставив его к затылку хозяина, спустил курок.

— Эй! — воскликнул Макисима. — Я хотел доставить его живым к Большому Нику!

— Ты же понимаешь, что он бы рассказал Большому Нику про Селену? Не затем мы ее спасали, чтобы твой босс ее прикончил, решив, что она могла увидеть или услышать от Палермо что-то лишнее. — И Эль с внезапной, несвойственной ему галантностью протянул Селене руку, помог подняться и повел к машине. — Не беспокойтесь, мисс, мы довезем вас домой.

— Хм... — Макисима занял водительское сиденье и, мрачнее тучи, снова приложился к уже заметно опустевшей бутылке виски. Он уже думал, как бы так поаккуратнее рассказать Большому Нику про исход истории с Селеной, чтобы выйти из кабинета шефа своими ногами.

— Правда же, довезем? — настойчиво сказал Эль и пихнул его в бок локтем.

Девушка бросила на Эля полный признательности взгляд. Потом взволнованно спросила:

— Детектив Лоулайт, вы узнали, что случилось с Джимми?

Эль растерялся, не зная, как сообщить Селене скверную новость, и молчал. Макисима с раздражением сказал:

— Джимми мертв, дорогуша. И на твоем месте я бы прямо сейчас уехал из города, потому что из-за знакомства с этим «Джимми» за тобой могут начать охотиться довольно опасные люди.

Эль достал не слишком чистый носовой платок и молча протянул ей. Селена, благодарно кивнув, промокнула им слезы.

— Да... Я слышала кое-что про клан Большого Ника... Я все понимаю, я уеду...

Немного придя в себя, белокурая красавица томно прислонилась к плечу «детектива Лоулайта» и вздохнула:

— Господи, ну и дела. Мне бы закурить... — Потом кокетливо поглядела на Макисиму: — Да и от виски не откажусь.

 

***

 

— И это — финал?.. Маньяк и банальное убийство из ревности? Да это самая идиотская книжонка в моей жизни, — безапелляционно заявил Макисима.

— Дело было мелкое и глупое, — согласился Эль, — но оказалось, мы с тобой можем неплохо работать в команде.

— Хотя под конец я втянулся, — продолжал Макисима. — Может, это только начало длинной серии, и потом у этой парочки горе-детективов будут какие-нибудь дела поинтереснее. А эта блондинка, Селена, окажется роковой злодейкой, уверен.

— Да ты что?! — искренне поразился Эль. — Мне вообще-то тоже понравилось. Попробуем другие книжки про них? Только давай попозже. Я тут еще кое-что придумал. Я кроме детективов знаешь какие еще книги люблю? Страшные.

 

 

  1. **Замок Блютштайн, или Торжество добродетели**



 

                                                                                                            

Мы можем вам выдать кровь и любовь без риторики или кровь и риторику без любви; но я не могу дать вам любовь и риторику без крови. Кровь обязательна, сэр.

Том Стоппард, «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы»

 

 

— Так, страшные, — тупо повторил Макисима. Помимо учебника по тригонометрии его, пожалуй, больше всего пугала перспектива попасть в книгу без сюжета, с топким, как болото, «потоком сознания» — короче, во всю эту литературу от Свана на маяк и далее в бесплодную землю. Но Эль вряд ли имел в виду ее. — Э-э-э...

— Всякие истории со старинными замками, проклятиями, привидениями, ведьмами, оборотнями и вампирами, — уточнил Эль.

— Ах, всего-то, — сказал Макисима с большим облегчением.

Каждый раз, когда казалось, что следующая книга хуже быть уже не может, они умудрялись упасть еще ниже. Но готическая литература вроде бы не таила в себе никаких особенных каверз... Так что Макисима не стал долго выбирать — он взял с полки первую попавшуюся книгу с парой сексуальных кровососов на обложке и спросил:

— Вот эта подойдет?

Эль радостно кивнул.

 

_Нет химеры более отвратительной, чем прививаемая нам обществом фальшивая добродетель. Общество с младых ногтей учит нас притворству, требуя не добродетели, но только ее маски. Кажется очевидным, что добродетель преследуют несчастья, а порок неизменно сопровождает процветание, и многие решают, что разумнее предаться пороку, нежели сопротивляться ему: нацепить маску фальшивой добродетели и занять место среди злодеев, которые процветают, нежели среди людей истинно добродетельных, которым уготовано поражение._

_Люди, обладающие философским складом ума, нередко осознают фальшивость навязанной им обществом добродетели, выбирают дорогу бунта и начинают открыто творить зло, когда им заблагорассудится, и заканчивают свой век в тюрьме или на эшафоте. Так что и это не выход._

_Но все бы моментально погибло, если бы на земле существовал один порок... Осмелимся заявить, что есть и истинная добродетель, которая не навязана обществом и представляет собою сознательный выбор. Увы, ее проявления весьма редки в порочный век наподобие того, в котором мы живем._

_Наша повесть рассказывает об удивительной метаморфозе некоего графа, который однажды воочию узрел росток истинной добродетели в глубинах собственной души. А был он личностью абсолютно развращенной во всех смыслах этого слова и крайне жестокой, если не сказать чудовищной; он совершал самые низкие и подлые поступки, видел привлекательность лишь в ярости бури, а не в тишине мирной жизни. Всю жизнь он смеялся над цепями религий и социума и руководствовался только своими страстями — заметим, крайне порочными, в чем нам предстоит убедиться. Но однажды его путь пересекся с юношей удивительной душевной чистоты, который и наставил его на путь истины..._

 

Этот слог что-то напоминал Макисиме, но он никак не мог понять, что. И когда, собственно, начнутся вампиры.

 

_Элиас Лоулайт, потомок богатого и весьма известного английского рода, по неким непонятным для окружающих и него самого причинам с младенчества воспитывался не в богатом родовом поместье, а в одном из монастырей Лондона. Наконец родители, решив, что он достаточно вырос, забрали его из монастыря и открыли ему его предназначение. Если у юноши и был в чем недостаток, так это в дружеском общении со сверстниками, и Элиас испытал большую радость оттого, что наконец покидает свою темницу. Его юная душа формировалась в монастыре в самой строгой морали и религии; этот молодой человек — одаренный глубоким серьезным умом — вместе с тем отличался некоторым простодушием, которое при вступлении во взрослую жизнь неизбежно должно были завести его во множество ловушек._

_Наш герой, обладатель столь высоких душевных качеств, вместе с тем обладал прелестью известных всем красавцев с полотен Караваджо. Огромные черные глаза, томные и печальные, тонкая белоснежная кожа, стройная гибкая фигурка, смоляные локоны — вот беглый портрет нашего прелестника; на других — о, весьма и весьма восхитительных! — частях его тела мы подробно остановимся позже, а пока скажем лишь, что если даже наши читатели представят себе все, что может создать самого соблазнительного их воображение, все равно действительность окажется слаще._

 

Макисима наконец вспомнил, что ему напоминает этот слог, и его глаза остекленели.

К сожалению, что-либо предпринимать было уже поздно.

 

_...Прибыв в Австрию, наш очаровательный герой запасся всеми предметами, которые могли ему понадобиться для осуществления порученной ему непростой задачи._

_И вот после нелегкого путешествия через Трансильванию Элиас наконец увидел стены величественного замка Блютштайн: угрожающее, но в то же время прекрасное здание в готическом стиле с многочисленными башнями и башенками нависало над ним темной громадой._

_Кучер оставил его багаж в холле замка и отправился распрягать лошадей. В замке царили роскошь и разрушение, и Элиасу на миг показалось, что здесь нет ни единой живой души, но вскоре с верхнего этажа эхом прокатился стук захлопнувшейся двери и звуки шагов. По лестнице навстречу гостю спускался необычайно красивый мужчина. Он был облачен в черный плащ с кровавым подбоем, по его плечам рассыпались длинные белые волосы. Его глаза — странного золотистого цвета — остановились на госте, и юноша поразился их нечеловеческой красоте._ _Но сквозь видимое очарование незнакомца проступало нечто чрезвычайно опасное и порочное, а губы его изгибала коварная улыбка сластолюбца._

_— Добро пожаловать. Я граф Блют Макисима фон Вайсхаар, рад приветствовать вас в своих владениях. Наверху для вас приготовлена комната, а после того, как вы приведете себя в порядок, приглашаю вас на ужин._

_Стол был накрыт на одну персону — граф объяснил, что обычно не ужинает, хотя было очевидно, что хозяин замка страшно, смертельно голоден._

_За ужином состоялось знакомство Элиаса с еще тремя обитательницами Блютштайна. Это были женщины даже с виду очень развращенного нрава, сколь красивые, столь безнадежно угодившие в ловушку необузданной похоти и порока: одна — белокурая, вторая — с длинными черными как ночь волосами, третья — с темно-рыжими кудрями._

_— Мои сестры: Мина, Эржбета и Кармилла, — представил их граф._

_Нисколько не заботясь о целомудрии Элиаса, три виконтессы и сам фон Вайсхаар сразу стали бросать на гостя плотоядные взгляды и отпускать замечания, от которых уши бедного юноши заполыхали огнем. Вполне очевидно было, что обитателям замка не терпится не только отведать крови гостя, но и завлечь его в пучину всевозможных греховных удовольствий..._

 

Это было невыносимо: взгляд Макисимы все время опускался, словно намагниченный, с лица гостя на его шею. В замке было холодно, как в морге, но гость, словно мучаясь от духоты, широко расстегнул воротник рубашки — если бы Макисима хуже знал Эля, он поклялся бы, что тот сделал это нарочно. Ямка между острых ключиц. Голубая жилка, так сладко бьющаяся на шее...

Он сморгнул и постарался прогнать наваждение: 7 процентов из 7 — 0,49. Фосген нейтрализуется аммиаком. «Весною — рассвет, летом — ночь...» Мысли о шее и жилке немного поблекли, перестали безраздельно владеть его вниманием.

— Меня всегда влек вампирский фольклор, — рассказывал Эль тем временем, не подозревая, казалось, о происходившей в душе Макисимы борьбе. — Так что замок Блютштайн, таинственный и готический, окруженный легендами, не мог меня не заинтересовать...

— Неужели вы верите в вампиров? Это так старомодно, — хихикнула Эржбета.

— И наивно, — добавила Кармилла. — Хотя чего еще ожидать от столь юного гостя с такими нежными, мечтательными глазами!..

— Может, и так, и все же я считаю, в такого рода легендах есть некое особенное очарование.

— Что ж, приглашаю вас погостить в Блютштайне, — любезно сказал Макисима. — В библиотеке имеются весьма редкие собрания сочинений, а в картинной галерее в восточном крыле — пара подлинников Джотто, но вы, конечно, можете поискать тут и вампиров, если вам так угодно.

— О да... я твердо намерен этим заняться!

Ко всему прочему от гостя так вкусно пахло... Макисима откуда-то знал, что от других людей не пахнет так хорошо. Три вампирши неотрывно следили за Элем, их ноздри так трепетали от удовольствия и предвкушения, словно в гости к ним пожаловала дорожка кокаина в человеческий рост. Макисима подозревал, что и сам выглядит так же жалко.

Черноволосая Эржбета подтолкнула его локтем и вполголоса сказала:

— Чувствуешь, брат? Его кровь особенная. Она пахнет как бокал сладкого фрамбуаза. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу попробовать ее...

— Ее... и все остальное, — сказала рыжая Кармилла и захихикала. — О да. Эти уста созданы для поцелуев.

— Я уже в подробностях рассмотрела, какая ладная фигурка скрывается под этим простым дорожным костюмом! — усмехнулась младшая из сестер, блондинка Мина, чей ангельский облик ни капли не соответствовал похотливой улыбке.

Творилось какое-то форменное безумие. Последняя книга, в которой Макисима мог представить себе Эля главным героем — это вампирская эротика, стилизованная под старого доброго де Сада.

А Эль, поймав взгляд хозяина замка, улыбнулся улыбкой, которую нельзя было назвать иначе как зазывной, и еще шире распахнул воротник.

— Что ж, я собираюсь к себе наверх. Благодарю за прекрасный ужин. Не будете любезны показать мне, где находится моя спальня? — Буквально каждая произносимая гостем фраза умудрялась звучать неприлично. — Я боюсь, что не найду дорогу, замок такой большой.

— О, я с радостью вас провожу, — и Мина вскочила из-за стола.

— Сядь, Мина, — ледяным тоном велел Макисима. — Что за бестактность!.. Комната ваша находится прямо у лестницы, первая дверь справа, запомнить несложно, — сказал он Элю.

— Что такое, братец?.. А, понимаю, ты хочешь употребить его первым! — осклабилась Мина. Она сказала это довольно громко, и Эль, услышав ее, признался:

— Вашей компании, граф, я был бы особенно рад. — Он улыбался все так же маняще.

Макисима всерьез забеспокоился за здравость собственного рассудка.

— Думаю, вам стоит отдохнуть в одиночестве после долгой дороги, — сказал он деревянным голосом.

— Пожалуй, съем напоследок еще один кусочек торта, — раздумчиво произнес гость. — Ай!.. Это же надо — взять и порезаться десертным ножом. Какой же я неловкий...

Вампирши изменились в лице. Напряжение в комнате сгустилось так, что хоть ложкой черпай.

— Надо быть осторожнее, юноша, — резко сказал Макисима, заставляя себя смотреть куда угодно, только не на палец, где расплывалась полоска крови. Какой же чудный запах! Нет, не думать. Он способен это выдержать. «Осенью — сумерки. Закатное солнце, бросая яркие лучи, близится к зубцам гор...»

 

Простые люди ночью, как правило, радуются сну, — ну а Макисима сидел у камина, ковырял щипцами остывающие угли, не чувствуя, как и положено вампиру, ни жара, ни холода, и размышлял, что делать со всей этой странной ситуацией. Наконец он пришел к выводу, что им с Элем все-таки следует поговорить начистоту. Разговор предстоял щекотливый, и он предвидел, что шея с жилкой снова будет отвлекать его внимание, но навспоминал достаточно цитат из классики, чтобы почти не думать о восхитительно ароматном кровавом следе из порезанного пальца, ниточку которого, тянущуюся со второго этажа, он чувствовал даже отсюда.

Поднявшись по лестнице, он в удивлением обнаружил, что дверь в спальню Эля приоткрыта.

— Пришла проверить, хорошо ли вы спите. — Он узнал голос своей милой белокурой сестрицы Мины.

— Напротив, мучаюсь от бессонницы. Составите мне компанию?

— Что, вот так прямо сразу? — удивилась вампирша, но повторного приглашения дожидаться не стала и впилась ртом сначала в губы, а потом в шею гостя. (Макисима тихо вздохнул и провел языком по собственным заострившимся клыкам).

Через пару секунд похоть и удовольствие на лице Мины сменились выражением безграничного удивления, а затем — невыносимого страдания. Эль вытер губы и отпихнул от себя девушку. Та сползла на пол и начала извиваться там в мучительных корчах. Изо рта ее шла пена, на коже вспухали язвы, которые тут же превращались в огромные гнойно-кровавые бугры, которые вскрывались и... остановимся на том, что зрелище это было малоаппетитным. В конце концов то, что осталось от ее тела, просто лопнуло.  

Эль смотрел на все это с полным спокойствием. Когда от ночной гостьи осталась лишь лужа ошметков и кровавой слизи, он удовлетворенно кивнул, а затем достал тряпку и начал счищать с пола и стен следы происшествия с методичностью и тщанием, достойными британского дворецкого.

Ладно, это было немного неожиданно, подумал Макисима, отступая обратно к лестнице. 

 

К утру, прведя кое-какие дополнительные изыскания, он пришел к выводу, что происходящее, наоборот, очень в духе Эля. Душная эротоманская атмосфера этого места на него ничуть не повлияла — он приехал в замок графа фон Вайсхаара с искренним намерением истреблять вампиров.

Когда на следующий день Эль спустился из своей комнаты к ужину, воротник его рубашки снова был приглашающе расстегнут, на шее красовались несколько обширных засосов и две дырочки от зубов, оставлявшие за собой в воздухе почти зримую дорожку восхитительного аромата.

— Мой замок — не место для того, чтобы ходить в таком виде, господин Лоулайт. — Макисима постарался вложить в голос весь холод арктических льдов.

— Что-то не так? — притворно удивился Эль.

Макисима оглянулся по сторонам, удостоверился, что Эржбета и Кармилла еще наслаждаются сладким дневным сном в своих гробах — только-только свечерело — и они с Элем в столовой одни. И прямо сказал:

— Хочешь, чтобы мои сестры догадались, что произошло ночью?

— Так ты не собираешься больше скрывать, что вы вампиры? — победно воскликнул Эль. — Но разве ты не хочешь... ну... ничего со мной сделать? — спросил он с намеком и надеждой.

— Я ночью слетал в Лондон, — да, в вампирском существовании имелись и кое-какие приятные моменты, — навел там справки о тебе и просмотрел церковные родовые метрики: твоя семья охотится на вампиров чуть ли не с библейских времен, у вас какая-то особенная ядовитая кровь. Чемоданы, которые ты привез с собой, доверху набиты кольями, чесноком, распятиями и бутылками со святой водой. Ну, и я своими глазами видел, что произошло с бедняжкой Миной, так что я не буду тебя кусать, не надейся.

Эль поскучнел.

— Я готов избавить тебя от мучительной смерти от яда в моей крови и убить милосердно, вбив кол в сердце и отрубив голову, — великодушно предложил он.

— К сожалению, я не совсем к этому готов, — сказал Макисима весьма ядовито. — Я, не побоюсь сказать, даже намерен сопротивляться. Есть масса способов убить человека, не кусая, а я не вижу, чтобы ты захватил к столу свои колья и святую воду.

Эль как будто только сейчас осознал, что находится в довольно опасном положении. Он подобрался и за неимением другого оружия крепко сжал в руке столовый нож. Но Макисима не торопился на него нападать, и неудачливый охотник на вампиров непонимающе спросил:

— Ты разве не собираешься меня убить?

— Пока ты сам не пытаешься подкараулить меня с кольями — нет.

— А если попытаюсь? — решил уточнить Эль.

— Там посмотрим. Пока что я настоятельно советую прикрыть эти... следы разнузданного разврата. — И Макисима швырнул ему шейный платок.

Эль угрюмо обмотался платком и за ужином был молчалив и неприветлив. Но постепенно Эржбета с Кармиллой все же втянули его в беседу (слава богу, они уже не липли к гостю так бесстыдно, как вчера, увидев, что хозяин замка заявил на него свои права). В конце концов Эль неохотно сказал:

— Ладно, я готов посмотреть библиотеку и этого твоего... Джотто.

 

— ...На этой картине Джотто очень необычные тени. В его времена еще не умели как следует изображать объем, так что авторство этой картины искусствоведы долго не хотели приписывать ему, и все же это определенно его стиль, и есть множество аргументов, подтверждающих, что картина, как минимум, написана при его жизни. В работе с цветом и цветом Джотто тоже сильно опередил своих современников. Посмотри, как вот тут падает свет на крылья ангела, — увлеченно повествовал Макисима. Он чувствовал себя Генри Хиггинсом, прививающим Элизе Дулитл ростки культуры. К тому же монолог о картинах немного отвлекал от мыслей о шее и вот этом всем.

Эль по-прежнему выглядел мрачно и явно думал не о свете на картинах Джотто. Он вдруг сказал:

— Слушай, я собираюсь уехать назад в Лондон.

— Чего?..

— Мне нравится этот замок и все остальное, но сюжет — как-то не слишком...

«О, я тебя отлично понимаю!»

— ...Я тут подумал и решил, что не хочу тебя убивать. Ни кольями, ни святой водой, ни ждать, пока ты меня укусишь. Знаю-знаю, ты настроен мирно, но я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь — как на торт ко дню рождения. Боюсь, однажды ты не выдержишь. Собираясь сюда, я только этого и хотел, но сейчас... Представил себе эту сцену и понял, что твоя смерть меня вовсе не обрадует. Даже вампиром ты мне нравишься.

Он с такой неожиданной простотой — Макисима так никогда не умел — сказал это — «нравишься»...

— ...Мне приятно проводить с тобой время, даже слушать всю эту белиберду про картины. Ну и вот: раз я не хочу тебя убивать, смысла оставаться тут нет.

— Отлично, слуги помогут тебе собрать вещи. Не забудь ничего из своей потрясающей коллекции антивампирского оружия.

— Это точно не какая-то ловушка? — с опасением спросил Эль. — Ты вот так просто возьмешь и дашь мне уехать?

— Ага. Считай, что я тоже проникся к тебе искренней симпатией.

Макисима был страшно рад, что избавлен от необходимости погружаться в объяснение особенностей данного жанра и рассказывать, что их подстерегали подводные камни пострашнее убийства. Похоже, проблема вот-вот разрешится сама собой.

— Я бы хотел перед уездом убить этих противных острозубых девок, — мечтательно добавил Эль, — но ты, наверное, будешь против, они все-таки твои сестры. Ну и... дружба с тобой продемонстрировала мне, что вампиры бывают неплохими, даже если на первый взгляд этого не скажешь.

Макисима порылся в известных ему штампах и выдал:

— Если ты пообещаешь навсегда прекратить охотиться на вампиров, я готов перестать убивать людей и начать пить кровь животных.

Эль торжественно кивнул. На мгновение они оба почти поверили, что говорят правду.

Примирение, дружба, обмен клятвами — Макисиме показалось, что это весьма красивое завершение истории. Ну, насколько вообще может быть красивой история в таком сомнительном антураже.

Вот только она на этом не завершилась.

 

_Великодушно решив пощадить невинность своего возлюбенного — о читатель, видишь ли ты, что с приездом Элиаса в Блютштайн свет озарил искореженную душу графа? — фон Вайсхаар, сам о том не подозревая, подверг его ужасной опасности. Он не знал, что во время их вечернего разговора в столовой его сестры Кармилла и Эржбета не спали: хитрые злодейки следили за ними и слышали каждое их слово. Они были разгневаны на Элиаса из-за того, что он с такой жестокостью сгубил их сестру Мину, а еще больше — из-за того, что он, чуждый самому понятию похоти и порока, устоял против их чар. Но, опасаясь гнева графа, они не осмеливались напасть на юношу прямо в Блютштайне, потому коварно решили подстеречь его, когда он покинет замок. И убить, не кусая — так как они знали теперь секрет его ядовитой крови._

_А графу, опечаленному расставанием с возлюбленным, казалось, что теперь совсем один он остался в своем холодном обиталище — и он не сразу заметил, что его сестер в самом деле нет в замке. Когда он понял это, его сердце сжал страх; он взмыл в воздух и стрелой полетел в ту сторону, куда уехал экипаж._

_Он издали почуял запах крови и смерти. Увы, он опоздал: повозка была перевернута, лошади — на последнем издыхании, со вспоротыми животами; коварные сестры, боясь столкнуться с графом, успели исчезнуть с места преступления, но кучер был мертв и выпит досуха, до меловой бледности — что лучше всяких слов сказало графу, кто виновник._

_В экипаже он нашел своего любимого. Грудь юноши была пробита насквозь одной из рессор повозки. Он еще дышал, но юная жизнь должна была вот-вот отлететь. И граф фон Вайсхаар, упав на колени, отчаянно вскрикнул:_

_— Простишь ли ты меня, если я обращу тебя в себе подобного и заставлю разделить со мной тяготы бессмертия?_

_Умирающий уже был так слаб, что не мог говорить, но взглянул на графа и улыбнулся так нежно, что тот сразу понял: это — «да»..._

_Как все хорошо знают, от простого укуса человек не становится вампиром. Для обращения надо выпить кровь этого человека, дать ему выпить своей вампирской крови и провести с ним ночь в могиле..._

 

...и все это Макисима проделал весьма тщательно. Первым делом рванул зубами кожу на своем запястье и, когда закапала медленная холодная темная кровь, приложил руку ко рту Эля. Что дальше? Могила. В окрестностях замка Блютштайн в кладбищах по понятным причинам недостатка не было, и он уложил беднягу в одну из могил, без лишнего пиетета вышнырнув подальше то, что находилось в могиле до этого. Оставалось последнее — и самое сложное: выпить самому крови Эля и не превратиться после этого «бокала сладкого фрамбуаза» в то же пузырящееся неаппетитное нечто, которое осталось от Мины.

Он воткнул зубы в шею Эля осторожно, как десертную вилку в тирамису. Потом сунул пальцы себе в рот и старательно поблевал. Дважды.

Макисима очень надеялся, что важен сам ритуал обмена, а не какая-нибудь химическая реакция в крови, потому что в желудок ему почти ничего не попало.

Когда он собирался на всякий случай прополоскать рот, он почувствовал, что у него во рту и в горле страшно жжет. Стало трудно дышать: все части его организма, что соприкасались с ядовитой кровью, распухли, как при отеке Квинке. Заодно он почувствовал сильную слабость. Покачнулся; ему кое-как хватило сил доползти до приготовленной могилы и рухнуть на такое же полубезжизненное тело Эля.

Что ж, очень, очень романтично...

С этой мыслью он потерял сознание.

 

***

 

Очнулся он в замке, на той самой кровати, где Эля совсем недавно пыталась очаровать пылкая вампирша Мина и жестоко за это поплатилась.

За окном был день. При ярком свете комната казалась совершенно незнакомой; он увидел, что по углам скопилось невозможное количество пыли, некогда роскошные шторы замка Блютштайн изрядно полиняли, а ковер покрыт пятнами воска от свечей.

Он сел на кровати, прислушался к ощущениям — он все еще чувствовал большую слабость, но то же время легкость во всем теле.  В эту минуту дверь открылась, и в комнату почти влетел Эль.

— Я боялся, ты никогда не очнешься! — радостно воскликнул он. — Даже приготовил кол.

— Спасибо за заботу. — Макисима потер лоб: ощущение солнца, заглядывающего ему в лицо, было ужасно непривычным. — Почему я не сгораю при свете дня?

— Наверное, это как-то связано с моей кровью, — беззаботно отозвался Эль.

Макисима и сам уже понял, что что-то поменялось. Он не чувствовал запаха крови Эля и не слышал биения его пульса, и вид его горла теперь не вызывал у него столько нездорового интереса.

Вообще он чувствовал себя как-то очень... обычно. Очень по-человечески.

– А я, выпив твоей крови, не стал вампиром... И моя кровь теперь не ядовита для них, — сказал Эль с большим сожалением.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ну... я нашел Кармиллу и Эржбету, надеялся, что они могут знать, как тебя спасти. Моя кровь не сработала, пришлось обойтись подручными средствами. Очень кстати, что в твоем замке есть пыточный подвал.

Не каждый сумеет уместить в два предложения впечатляющую страшилку. Макисима понаделся, что Эль шутит, но это была довольно слабая надежда.

— Ты просто дьявол, — сказал он в сердцах. — Тебе все-таки удалось превратить эту историю в хоррор.

— Я думал, это и есть хоррор. А что это должно быть?

— Любовная история.

Воцарилась глубокая тишина.

Потом Эль деловито сказал:

— Тогда понятно, почему мы еще здесь, хотя сюжет вроде как завершен, ты очнулся, а все действующие лица, кроме нас, мертвы. Наверное, чтобы выбраться из книги, мы должны поцеловаться или что-то в этом роде...

Или что-то вроде. Зришь в корень.

Эль уселся рядом на кровать и выжидающе уставился на Макисиму.

Макисима подумал, что привести этот план в действие было намного проще тогда, когда Эль пах для него вином и де Садом, а от вида голубоватой жилки на шее у него учащалось дыхание. Теперь же все это было как-то очень неловко и нелепо.

Ладно, назовем это частным случаем контролируемой глупости... Он коснулся губами сухих растрескавшихся губ Эля, дразняще лизнул верхнюю, потом толкнулся языком в рот — Эль послушно поддался, но никак не отреагировал; его покорность ничуть не возбуждала — целовать его было все равно что целовать резиновую куклу или труп.

Макисима отодвинулся, с надеждой оглянулся по сторонам. Ничего не изменилось: они по-прежнему были в Блютштайне.

— Не то чтобы я разбирался в данном жанре, но мне представляется весьма вероятным, что нам с тобой придется заняться сексом, чтобы завершить эту историю, — сказал Эль скучным голосом. Примерно так диктор телевидения мог бы объявить, что продажи автомобилей немного упали.

 

Макисима ценил вещи, покрытые благородной патиной старины, и все же, на его вкус, постельное белье в замке Блютштайн могло бы быть чуть менее серым от времени, а полог кровати — не настолько траченным молью. Впрочем, обветшалость предполагаемого ложа любви на данный момент была наименьшей из их проблем.

— У тебя есть опыт секса с мужчинами? — спросил Эль.

— Да, — Макисима решил не вдаваться в подробности.

— У меня — нет, — сказал Эль. Подумав, уточнил: — Вообще никакого нет. — Вот это да, вот это удивил!.. — Это больно?

Не то чтобы Макисима собирался сделать этот момент романтическим, но было что-то глубоко неправильное в том, что Эль первым делом задал именно такой вопрос. Он подумал, что то, что сейчас происходит, страшно далеко от привычных этому бедняге форм межчеловеческих контактов. Даже если не брать эмоциональную составляющую, у Эля — в отличие от Макисимы, который довольно равнодушно относился ко всему телесному — явно имелось множество проблем с физическим миром. Наверное, ему сейчас очень неловко и — чего уж там — страшно.

Кроме того, ему не очень хотелось выяснять, какие подробности Эль знает про принимающую роль в сексе. Про опыт, про подготовку, чтобы процесс получился не болезненным, не чересчур неуклюжим... словом — приятным хотя бы для одной из сторон.

Вздохнув, он сказал:

— Упростим задачу. Я буду снизу. А ты просто делай то, что велела природа.

Эль смотрел на него как баран на новые ворота. Макисима мысленно выругался: природа... черт, он что, забыл, с кем разговаривает?

— Я имею в виду...

— Я понял, я должен засунуть в тебя свой пенис.

— Типа того, — процедил Макисима, проклиная все на свете. — И иногда засовывать язык ко мне в рот. И, знаешь, трогать мое тело руками в разных местах. И делать такое лицо, как будто тебе это интересно. Примерно так люди и занимаются сексом.

— Твой сарказм неуместен. Я смотрел порно, — сказал Эль. — Я просто не знаю, как... начать.

— Ну, для начала — раздень меня, — велел Макисима.

Он знал, что красив. Но во взгляде Эля, когда тот избавлял его от одежды, не было ни желания, ни восхищения; он ни на чем надолго не задерживался, хотя и ничего не избегал. Макисиме стало здорово не по себе под этим взглядом.

— Рубашку оставь. Так эротичнее. — Что я говорю, тут же подумал Макисима, это же все равно что проповедовать птицам. Руки, начавшие стягивать рубашку с его плеч, послушно замерли; Эль с совершенно непроницаемым лицом перешел к пуговицам на брюках. Макисима решил уточнить (пожалуй, несколько запоздало):

— Я тебе хотя бы нравлюсь?

Эль воспринял его вопрос очень серьезно — слегка склонив голову набок, уставился на тело Макисимы с видом таким сосредоточенным, как будто решал какую-нибудь детективную задачу. Зачем-то приложил свою ладонь к чужой (его ладонь оказалась чуть крупнее), словно впервые осознав, что другой человек непохож на него самого, и удивляясь этому. Потом провел пальцами по груди Макисимы, по волосам, по скуле... В его прикосновениях не было ничего похожего ни на ласку, ни на стыдливость — только любопытство исследователя.

— Ты мне не противен, — наконец вывел Эль умозаключение. — У тебя красивые волосы. И рубашка... нормальная.

— Ух ты. Ну, над комплиментами мы еще поработаем...

Макисима повернул лицо к его ладони на своей щеке, лизнул пальцы. Обхватил рукой чужой член, но не получил в награду даже слабого стона — а ему вдруг еще как захотелось, чтобы Эль стонал, задыхался, шептал его имя и все в этом духе (Макисима осознал это с некоторым удивлением). Проклятье, ну должна же где-то быть та граница, после которой у молодого здорового парня — даже если он на двести девяносто восемь процентов не от мира сего — включаются инстинкты?..

На их счастье, они все еще были в таком жанре, где невозможно облажаться.

 

_Здесь мы предвидим, что найдутся читатели, мало интересующиеся моралью истории и подробностями движений души наших героев, читатели, которые с нетерпением ждут лишь, когда мы опишем скандальную сцену их низменных утех. Чтобы удовлетворить их любопытство, мы вынуждены, забыв о нравственности, пересказать произошедшее, дабы читатели тоже могли ощутить долю того неземного блаженства, что вкусили наши герои._

_Пытаясь разжечь огонь сладострастия в своем невинном любовнике, бывший вампир ласкал его с таким пылом, с каким не смогла бы ласкать даже самая любящая супруга. Начав с простых поцелуев, искуситель вскоре переместился вниз к мужскому инструменту Элиаса и начал возбуждать его искусными прикосновениями, которые доказывали, до какой степени всегда владела его порочными мыслями эта восхитительнейшая часть человеческого тела. Чтобы привести сей жезл в надлежащее состояние, наш бесстыдник покрывал его поцелуями, собирая языком бесценные капли, которые, должно быть, представлялись ему росой на лепестках прекрасного цветка. В первые минуты юноша казался бесчувственным к ухищрениям графа фон Вайсхаара, но потом волна желания захлестнула его и он, опьянев от страсти, сам перешел в атаку. Роли любовников переменились, и фон Вайсхаар был опрокинут на спину, оказавшись_ _кроткой и беззащитной жертвой. Хотя Элиасу недоставало опыта, он вкладывал в свои ласки весь жар искренней юной души, и вскоре граф, не выдержав сладкой пытки, взмолился: «О, пожалуйста, возьми меня!». Но как только потребовалось перейти к более решительным действиям, смелость юноши снова сменилась очаровательной неуверенностью, так как он вспомнил, что у него нет надлежащего опыта. Со смехом сказав юноше, что с таким наставником ему не надо ни о чем беспокоиться, фон Вайсхаар заставил его сесть на кровати и сам уселся к нему на колени, чтобы оба они оказались в позе, необходимой для получения удовольствия сообразно порочным вкусам графа. Млея от восторга, он направил стержень любовника себе в задний проход, чтобы удовлетворить свою похоть. Элиас быстро освоил нехитрую науку содомского греха и начал двигаться мощными толчками. Наслаждаясь великолепным задом, предлагаемым его вожделению, он одновременно помогал графу извлекать удовольствие из его собственного инструмента, неустанно возбуждая его руками. Искренняя страсть юноши исторгала множество чувственных стонов из груди фон Вайсхаара. Более того, бывший вампир чувствовал, как вливающееся в него тепло растапливает его веками пребывавшую в ледяном холоде душу; он таял в пылких объятиях, желая, чтобы их тела перетекли друг в друга, чтобы самые их души слились в одно неразрывное целое. Их губы соединялись, их языки сплетались, их вздохи смешивались, пока наконец оба не завершили одновременным извержением сие упражнение нежной страсти._

 

Это уже потом Макисима из любопытства открыл эту злосчастную книгу и прочел описание — такое нудное и фальшиво-морализаторское, что де Сад удавился бы от зависти.

В реальности же все было... весьма горячо. Может, это был не лучший секс в его жизни, но определенно и не самый плохой.

Никто из них не заметил, в какой именно момент спальня в замке Блютштайн сменилась на их привычную, уже ставшую почти родной библиотеку. Макисима опомнился, лишь когда несколько книг вокруг них со стуком упали на пол. В черных глазах-блюдцах Эля он увидел отражение собственного ошеломленного взгляда.

— Ну, вот мы и дома, — сказал Макисима самым светским тоном, на какой только способен человек, сидящий на чужих коленях (и, так скажем, не только на коленях). — Это, безусловно, была моя ошибка.

Эль вытащил руку из его брюк и сказал:

— В следующий раз давай постараемся выбирать литературу более тщательно.

И слизнул с ладони сперму Макисимы жестом одновременно запредельно порочным и потрясающе невинным.

Макисима машинально тоже облизнулся; на губах и языке все еще ощущался кремовый вкус чужого рта.

 

 

  1. **Последние из нас**



 

 

— Вот что в этих краях означает «убежала и больше никогда не возвращалась». Это означает «съели».

— Гм, а как насчет «и жили они долго и счастливо»? — несколько неуверенно спросил Дэвид. — Что это означает?

— Съели быстро.

Джон Коннолли, «Книга потерянных вещей»

 

 

Токио начала двадцать первого века всплыл в их разговоре как-то неожиданно, когда Макисима, лежа на диване, перечитывал «Моби Дика». Эль валялся рядом на полу, закинув ногу на ногу, и, что неудивительно, не читал ничего, а просто что-то грыз и думал о своем. И вдруг сказал:

— Мне вот интересно, если вложить твою страницу в «Тетрадь смерти» или мою страницу в твой «Психопаспорт»...

Если бы это произнес кто-то другой, Макисима решил бы, что это довольно порочный эвфемизм, но мысли Эля наверняка были чисты, как слезинка ребенка. (Путешествие в вампирский лавбургер ничего особенно в их отношениях не изменило, ни один из них не мучился неловкостью: Эль просто был не в курсе, что тут чего-то можно стыдиться, а Макисима, который считал, что важность секса вообще сильно переоценена, не собирался его просвещать).

— ...кем бы мы там стали? — договорил Эль. — Может, я в «Психопаспорте» стал бы Когами Синьей?

— Ты ни капли не похож на Когами, — честно сказал Макисима. — Ты просто какой-то анти-Когами. Да и из меня Кира не очень.

— Все равно мне интересно своими глазами посмотреть на твой мир. — Эль повернулся на бок и заглянул Макисиме в лицо. — Давай отправимся к тебе.

Макисима с раздражением сказал:

— Слушай, это тебе не погостить в замке графа фон Вайсхаара. Ты хоть представляешь, какой у тебя коэффициент преступности?

Ему самому тут же стало интересно — и правда, какой?.. Эль не раз успел продемонстрировать восхитительную, достойную испанской инквизиции неразборчивость в методах. Конечно, он всегда был уверен, что действует в интересах справедливости, но ведь почти любой маньяк скажет то же самое. И служить полиции в качестве карателя он был бы согласен лишь до той минуты, как суть приказа разойдется с его собственными причудливыми моральными нормами, то есть... хм, до первого порученного ему задания?..

— Как только ты окажешься в «Психопаспорте», тебя превратят в гору кровавых ошметков, — подвел итог Макисима.

Эль не стал спорить, лишь вздохнул:

— Жаль. Интересно было бы посмотреть, какой станет Земля в будущем.

Вот тогда Макисима и сказал, не подумав:

— Давай лучше отправимся в мир, похожий на твой, мне интересно, как ты жил.

Пора уже бы понять, что любая их идея, даже на первый взгляд здравая, приводила к результатам крайне паршивым. Вот и новая книга не подвела, более того — заняла почетное место в этой череде несчастий.

 

С точки зрения Макисимы, Токио образца 2015 года очень мало чем отличался от знакомого ему Токио из «Психопаспорта». Лес одинаковых небоскребов, миллионы крошечных огоньков, которые сливались в бесконечное одиночество и безнадегу. Именно таким мир выглядел с высоты трехсот пятидесяти метров.

Последние три месяца он прожил на «Небесной площадке» — нижнем из двух обзорных уровней телебашни Токио Скай Три. Был и второй уровень, ста метрами выше, но там не было вообще ничего кроме огоньков и неодолимого ужаса, а здесь хотя бы имелись кафе и магазины. Единственный работающий лифт, ведущий от основания телебашни к обзорным площадкам, Макисима на первое время после начала эпидемии просто закрепил стопором наверху; какие бы страсти ни творились на нижних этажах, никто — ни люди, ни зомби — не был готов преодолевать пешком столько лестничных маршей. Потом, когда здоровых людей в городе почти не осталось, он убрал стопор, чтобы самому иногда спускаться вниз. Двери лифта он на всякий случай загородил складной ширмой с видом старого Эдо, которая когда-то украшала интерьер башни. Впрочем, даже без этой ширмы зараженные — хоть и постоянно забредали на нижние этажи Скай Три — слишком плохо соображали, чтобы заинтересоваться лифтом.

 

Началось все совершенно стандартно для таких историй: лаборатория крупной корпорации, занимающейся вооружением; испытания вируса, делающего приматов агрессивными и передающегося буквально через все, хуже лихорадки Эбола; криворукий лаборант, недостаточно тщательно закрывший клетку с подопытными; пара сбежавших обезьян, покусавших нескольких сотрудников лаборатории; обезумевшие сотрудники лаборатории, которые... в общем, через месяц во всем Токио не осталось почти никого, кроме зомби, которые не были живыми мертвецами в буквальном смысле, но выглядели примерно так же и так же жаждали плоти.

Макисиму спасло то, что он, работавший в той же лаборатории, в отличие от остальных сотрудников умел и совершенно не стеснялся пользоваться оружием. Лаборатория находилась недалеко от Скай Три, в тихой старомодной Асакусе, и как только эпидемия начала распространяться и город охватила паника, он, сразу поняв, к чему идет дело, решил, что лучше телебашни убежища не найти. Но главным образом его, разумеется, спасло то, что он был центальным героем этого нехитрого сюжета: хорошенькая бы получилась история, если бы он прямо с порога заразился и умер.

Свою цель он представлял довольно ясно. Он был рядовым лаборантом, а не каким-то гениальным доктором (увы!) и не мог сам создать антизомби-вакцину — но вот центральный компьютер лаборатории мог бы, если бы удалось найти человека, иммунного к инфекции.

Кому в повествовании отведена роль этого волшебного человека с иммунитетом к зомби-вирусу — Макисима тоже, в общем, догадывался.

 

Дни и ночи он проводил с биноклем у стекол «Небесной площадки» и пытался высмотреть среди мертвецов и зараженных того единственного человека, который был ему нужен.

Вот только ждать пришлось как-то уж очень долго. То есть сначала он выжидал намеренно, понимая, как трудно найти одного человека в 30-миллионном муравейнике, тем более внизу царил такой хаос, что его не спасло бы ни оружие, ни костюм химзащиты. Когда это светопреставление немного поутихло, он начал делать вылазки в обезлюдевший город — царство бессмысленно бродящих по городу безмозглых хищников, навсегда остановившихся автомобилей и опустевших квартир, груд трупов и развешанных повсюду бесполезных знаков «биологическая опасность». Со Скай Три ему были хорошо видны следы присутствия людей — такие, как, например, внезапно проехавшая по улице машина или манипуляции со светом (свет много где продолжал гореть сам по себе, но включение-выключение выдавали присутствие незараженных), и как только он замечал что-нибудь такое, он отправлялся на разведку. Но поиски раз за разом заканчивались ничем. Присоединяться к найденным группкам выживших Макисима не хотел — они были бесполезны, а часто и попросту опасны — и, убедившись, что того, кого он искал, среди них нет, он возвращался обратно в свою tour d'ivoire. Постепенно таких очагов и огоньков жизни становилось все меньше и меньше.

Все это до зубовной боли было похоже на какую-то издевательскую метафору к его одиночеству в «Психопаспорте». «История повторяется дважды: первый раз в виде трагедии, второй — в виде фарса»... Но когда ты не зритель, а герой представления, фарс не кажется особенно смешным.

Он был готов ждать хоть целую вечность, обладай он полной уверенностью в правильности своих рассуждений и действий; но в голову Макисиме начали закрадываться мысли, что он что-то понял не так, что никакого человека, способного предотвратить зомби-апокалипсис, и не существует вовсе, что это история без хэппи-энда — ведь хэппи-энды представляют собой не более чем потворство пошлым вкусам толпы и имеют очень мало отношения к реальной жизни.

По правде говоря, ему было очень, очень не по себе от этих мыслей.

Несколько раз ему приходила в голову мысль застрелиться или выпить снотворное — не трусливая, просто здравая: он ведь не умер бы по-настоящему, просто оказался бы снова в Вавилонской библиотеке; останавливало только то, что Эль точно так же, как и он сам, бродит где-то здесь — бродит один и ему даже надеяться не на что, он ведь не знает про лабораторию и антивирус и что мир еще можно спасти.

 

В один из вечеров Макисима, без особой надежды в очередной раз всматриваясь в силуэты раскинувшегося под его ногами мертвого города, заметил какие-то странно мигающие огоньки в стороне Токийского залива.

За Радужным мостом, рядом с огромным светящимся в темноте колесом обозрения он разглядел в бинокль здание весьма странной архитектуры, состоящее из решеток и шара посередине — как будто мяч залетел в клетку и застрял — и как раз внутри этого шара и мигал свет.

Три коротких вспышки, три длинных, три коротких — это послание способны расшифровать, вероятно, даже самые далекие от морской романтики люди: сигнал бедствия.

Первым побуждением Макисимы было прямо тут же натянуть костюм химзащиты, взять оружие, залить бензина в одну из машин — теперь любая была к его услугам — и поехать туда, где светом надежды мерцал этот SOS, но все-таки стоило дождаться утра: ночью вылазка в наводненный зомби город могла закончиться плачевно даже для человека в автомобиле.

Это была самая длинная ночь в его жизни.

Здание с мячом в клетке находилось на Одайбе, маленьком искусственном острове в заливе. Он поехал туда сразу, как только рассвело. Но почти вплотную приблизившись к цели, Макисима столкнулся с неожиданным препятствием: въезд на Радужный мост, соединяющий верфь в Сибаура с этим островком, был взорван. Причем так старательно, что через завалы было не пробраться и пешком.

Тогда Макисима нашел поблизости супермаркет, взял пару ракет (за неимением сигнальных — обычных, для фейерверка) и начал запускать с интервалом в пару минут, встав недалеко от берега. Это был отчаянный шаг, Макисима отдавал себе отчет, что ракеты привлекут к нему в первую очередь внимание зомби, а не того, ради кого он устроил это представление. Зараженные в самом деле не заставили себя ждать и тут же повалили к его машине.

Макисима чуть тронул педаль газа — машина стала медленно отъезжать назад. Зомби, хоть и были туповаты, понимали, что внутри машины находится вкусный живой человек, и не отставали.

Он ехал довольно медленно, зомби тащились за ним довольно быстро — ну, для зомби. Потом несколько самых ловких исхитрились запрыгнуть на крышу машины. Макисима решил, что пора с этим заканчивать, и вдавил педаль на полную, но из-за незапланированного груза машина пошла юзом и врезалась в ограждение. Пока он пытался справиться с управлением, зомби облепили машину, как мухи, и начали разбивать стекла. Одной рукой выкручивая руль, второй он достал пистолет и начал стрелять. Патронов было двенадцать, зомби — штук двадцать, но у него был и другой пистолет, главное — как-то ухитриться до него дотянуться...

— Пригнись, пожалуйста, — произнес знакомый голос.

Макисима послушно пригнулся.

Грохнул выстрел дробовика. А за ним еще один. И еще.

Посреди дороги стоял Эль — с дробовиком, без костюма химзащиты или чего-то подобного, и Макисиме даже не надо было видеть на забинтованной выше колена ноге явственный след укуса, не причинившего Элю никакого вреда, — он и так знал, что тот, кто ему нужен, наконец-то найден.

После нескольких секунд безмолвного пожирания друг друга взглядами Эль осуждающе заявил:

— Ты плохо выглядишь.

Макисима с облегчением рассмеялся. Не потому, что Эль сказал что-то такое уж смешное, а потому, что был счастлив. Наверное, впервые за всю свою жизнь Макисима Сёго был так счастлив.

 

Автор этой книги явно не напрягался с деталями: лаборатория, откуда вырвался вирус, была словно собирательный образ всех на свете лабораторий — светлые стены, хромированные поверхности приборов, холодный свет ламп. На полу кое-где трупы людей и животных, засохшие лужи крови и прочие следы катастрофы. Голос ИИ, контролирующего работу аппаратуры лаборатории, — ровный, бесцветный.

— Все верно. В крови найденного вами человека присутствуют антитела к вирусу, — сообщил он Макисиме.

— Ну вот и славно. Начинай синтез вакцины, — велел Макисима.

Эль был в соседней комнате, лежал в какой-то тубе, похожей на аппарат для МРТ.

— Может быть, вы хотите попрощаться с подопытным? — все тем же равнодушным голосом спросил компьютер.

— Я... а?..

— Когда из мозга будет извлечено достаточное количество ткани, необходимой для исследований, подопытный умрет.

Чего? Эй, мы так не договаривались. Всего час назад Макисима думал, что у него от радости крыша съедет, он не был готов вот так с разбега ухнуть в яму. Он что, так долго ждал и искал, чтобы Эль вот так просто взял и умер? Он же не останется снова тут один?

Макисима ничего лучше не нашел, как глупо спросить:

— Это точно?

— Аболютно. Операция со стопроцентной вероятностью закончится летальным исходом.

Нет, наверное, все нормально и так и должно быть: спасти мир от зомби-апокалипсиса, да еще и чтобы все герои выжили — больно жирно будет. Слащавые неразбавленные хэппи-энды для слабаков, Макисима ведь и сам как раз недавно об этом думал. Большой беды не случится — Эль ведь не умрет, он просто снова вернется в библиотеку, и Макисима тоже.

А если Макисима не вернется?..

— Приступаю к операции, — сообщил компьютер. Макисима услышал, как зажужжала та самая туба, похожая на аппарат для МРТ.

Нет, он, конечно, должен вернуться, ведь с созданием вакцины в этой истории будет поставлена точка... Ведь так?

Он слишком хорошо помнил, каким пустым и страшным был город, полный трупов и зомби, пока Макисима был один. Все эти дни и недели на Токио Скай Три, когда Макисиму поддерживал единственный огонек надежды, который снова и снова обманывал его... Что с ним будет, когда не останется даже этого огонька? Наверное, ему останется только ждать, как высшей милости, когда он свихнется.

— Прекратить операцию, — сказал он.

Он почти услышал, как заскрипели нули и единички в процессоре, переваривая полученную команду. Через секунду компьютер произнес:

— Требуется объяснение.

Макисима только пожал плечами и пошел к дверям операционной.

— Вы ведете себя неадекватно ситуации. Прошу прощения, но мне придется закрыть операционную.

Макисима начал торопливо тыкать в клавиши, набирая команду для разблокировки дверей.

— Если вы будете продолжать вмешиваться в ход операции, — сказал компьютер, — придется...

— Да заткнись ты, — не выдержал Макисима. Он схватил прислоненный к стене дробовик Эля и несколько раз выстрелил в главный системный блок компьютера.

Жужжание аппарата стихло. Свет в помещении замигал и погас.

Через минуту Эль выглянул из операционной и спросил:

— Что случилось?

— Этот компьютер был злым, — уклончиво объяснил Макисима.

Дробовик в его руках слегка дрожал.

— Эй, ты чего? — удивленно спросил Эль. — На тебе лица нет.

Макисима не знал, как объяснить Элю, что произошло. По сюжету надо было оставить Эля в лаборатории, это совершенно точно. Это должна была быть история о спасении мира, а теперь она о чем? О безудержном эгоизме? А главное, дальше-то что? Он плохо представлял, что станет с историей, которая пошла совсем не по тому пути, каким должна — но уж точно ничего хорошего.

Он желал всеми силами оттянуть момент, когда Эль спросит его, что им теперь делать — потому что Макисима понятия не имел, что.

Эль тревожно смотрел на него. Чтобы отвлечь его от разговора про вакцину, Макисима спросил:

— А как ты добрался с Одайбы в город, когда спас меня от зомби? Въезд на мост взорван.

— Я сам его и взорвал, чтобы зараженные не лезли на Одайбу. Но верхняя-то часть моста не пострадала. Добрался на Юрикамомэ, ты как раз удачно подъехал на машине почти к самой станции Симбаси; Юрикамомэ ведь ходит как обычно, зомби слишком плохо соображают, чтобы заходить в вагоны поезда.

— Юрикамомэ?..

Похоже, полнейшее непонимание происходящего на лице Макисимы выглядело забавно, потому что Эль вдруг улыбнулся:

— Понятно, почему тебе было так паршиво в твоем будущем, раз у вас там и Одайбы-то нет...

Как это нет? Макисима что-то знал про Одайбу, хоть и довольно смутно: когда-то там были остатки военных укреплений в заливе, потом — свалка для отдохов стремительно растущего Токио, потом остров влился в город...

— Идем, покажу тебе Одайбу, — предложил Эль.

 

— ...Это было самое популярное в Токио место отдыха — особенно у семей с детьми, у иностранцев и у парочек, которые ходили на свидания. В поездах линии Юрикамомэ нет машинистов, ими управляет компьютер. Людям казалось, это очень круто: чудеса начинаются еще до того, как попадаешь на остров.

— И ты тут и жил все три месяца?

— Ага. Можешь, кстати, снять костюм химзащиты, тут нет зомби. От тех немногих, что были, я избавился и даже тела убрал.

Макисима снял маску, и ему в лицо тут же ударил порыв ветра с залива. Ветер принес запахи тины и рыбы. Удивительное ощущение: все эти три месяца он видел мир исключительно через костюм или стекла телебашни, «сквозь тусклое стекло, гадательно»...

Они прогулялись по маленькому пляжу Одайбы, потом свернули к зданиям. Весь островок по сути представлял собой один большой торгово-развлекательный центр — музеи, магазины, кинотеатры. Тут было не так уж много зданий, но все они выглядели так же причудливо и псевдофутуристично, как и здание Фудзи ТВ — то самое с шаром и решетками, откуда Эль подавал сигнал бедствия.

— В Мирайкане, Музее будущего, классная выставка роботов — хочешь посмотреть? — сказал Эль. — Почти все до сих пор работает, некоторыми роботами даже можно управлять самому...

Роботы Макисиму не заинтересовали, в его родном мире в них недостатка не было. Тогда Эль потащил его в Международный  выставочный центр, где, по его словам, во время начала эпидемии как раз проходил «Комикет».

— Самый большой в мире фестиваль комиксов, игр, додзинси, косплея и всего такого. — После этой ремарки Элю пришлось углубиться в долгие пояснения, которые — вкупе с увиденным на «Комикете» — произвели на Макисиму впечатление... ну, скажем, настолько сложное, что сначала он даже не решился как-то все это прокомментировать.

Его прорвало позже, когда они уже покинули «Комикет» и удалились весьма далеко от Выставочного центра — в парке, где Макисима, совершенно не подготовленный к такому зрелищу, увидел огромную, высотой с десятиэтажный дом, модель боевого робота. Он заявил:

— Я абсолютно уверен, что в моем мире ничего подобного никогда не существовало. Там, наверное, была какая-то другая Одайба.

— Ты что-то имеешь против гандамов? — удивился Эль.

Конкретно против гандамов Макисима ничего не имел. Просто все в Одайбе выглядело абсурдно и было похоже на какую-то метафору эскапизма в наихудшем смысле слова. Он попытался объяснить:

— Я не верю, что было столько людей, которые всерьез увлекались такими странными, нелепыми вещами. Тратили жизнь на рисование фанатских комиксов, шили дурацкие костюмы, ставили крест на учебе и карьере из-за помешательства на выдуманных персонажах... Вот так взять и добровольно отгородиться от мира нормальных людей — это все равно что наложить на себя руки.

— Кто бы говорил, — хмыкнул Эль.

Макисима удивился:

— Тебе, что ли, нравится вся эта чушь?

— А если бы и нравилась, то что?.. — резко спросил Эль, и Макисима вдруг почувствовал неловкость. Но тот отрицательно мотнул головой: — Нет... Сам я никогда не был фанатом аниме. Но, может, в конечном итоге неважно, что нас развлекает: расследования или рисование додзинси про боевых роботов... Это нормально — иметь странности.

Потом Эль предложил пойти в зал игровых автоматов.

— Какой в этом смысл? — удивился Макисима. — Охраны нет, все на свете позволено. Можно просто потрясти автомат и взять все, что захочешь.

— Вот в этом, — наставительным тоном сказал Эль, — уж точно нет никакого смысла. Неужели тебе ни капельки не интересно? Я думаю, если точно рассчитать угол, скорость и силу захвата клешни — а я, конечно, достаточно умен, чтобы это сделать — вытащить игрушку очень легко.

— Да ничего подобного, — сказал Макисима.

Следующий час они соревновались, пытаясь выудить игрушки. В конце концов Макисима победил — ему первым удалось принудить автомат отдать ему какую-то мягкую ушастую тварь. Это было страшно глупо, но чуточку приятно; он гордо вручил трофей Элю. Тот, совсем не выглядевший расстроенным своим проигрышем, сунул игрушку под мышку и стал размышлять вслух:

— Так, куда еще обычно тут ходят?.. Можно было бы сфотографироваться в кабинке пурикура, но это, пожалуй, немного чересчур, мы же не школьницы-гяру. Давай лучше покатаемся на колесе обозрения.

По дороге к огромному колесу обозрения с разноцветными кабинками Макисима увидел еще одно свидетельство того, что проектировщики острова были безнадежно не в своем уме: станцию метро, которая называлась «Токийский телепорт», — но «Комикет» уже достаточно закалил его разум, и он не стал снова поднимать эту тему.

С колеса обозрения открывался фантастически красивый вид на море, Радужный мост, изгибы многоярусных дорожных развязок и токийские небоскребы, освещенные вечерним солнцем (этот странный долгий непонятного жанра день наконец-то клонился к закату).

Глядя на все это, легко было представить, что никакого зомби-апокалипсиса и не было вовсе, что по улицам вдали ходят не чудовища, а улыбчивые красивые люди, а воздухом можно дышать, не боясь заразиться, без всякой маски химзащиты. На самом деле же...

Эль, сидевший напротив него в кабинке, отвлек его от неприятных мыслей, спросив:

— Чего ты такой смурной?

Макисима вздохнул и наконец признался:

— Компьютер в лаборатории... вообще-то с ним все было в порядке. Я просто... испугался, что останусь снова один, и...

— Я догадался. А ты изменился, знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Эль. — С тех пор, как я впервые тебя увидел… Можно подумать, что совсем другой человек.

— Разве? — удивился Макисима.

— Но это только на первый взгляд, — сказал Эль и добавил: — На самом деле ты теперь еще больше ты.

Макисима отчаялся понять его умопостроения и сказал:

— В общем, я не знаю, что теперь делать. Мы не создадим вакцину, не вылечим мир от вируса...

Эль рассмеялся:

— Ты себя вообще со стороны видел? Какой из тебя спаситель мира?

— Тем не менее, это должна быть история про спасение мира. А теперь она непонятно про что. Вместо того, чтобы остановить зомби-апокалипсис, мы таскаем из автомата игрушки и катаемся на аттракционах... Это как-то... бессмысленно, ты не находишь?

— Тебе лишь бы во всем был смысл!.. Нашел о чем переживать. Какая разница, что произойдет с историей, мы ведь всегда можем ее покинуть тем или иным способом. Ты ведь знаешь, мы — это наши персонажи, но и не только они. Хоть мы и часть этой истории, мы больше, чем она.

Слова Эля почему-то поразили Макисиму, хотя, казалось бы, тот не сказал ничего нового. Так бывает, когда долго идешь по темному коридору к свету — знаешь, что окажешься на солнце, но, переступив порог, все равно удивляешься его яркости и теплу. _Мы больше, чем история. Чем любая история._

Вот тут-то — неожиданно и в то же время в каком-то смысле вполне ожидаемо — все и закончилось. Все прошлые разы они перемещались в библиотеку как-то незаметно для себя самих; в этот раз Макисима ясно увидел, как залитый вечерним золотом Токийский залив вокруг них медленно, точно неохотно поблек и размылся.

Вместо кабинки колеса обозрения они сидели в одной из полутемных комнат Вавилонской библиотеки, на полу, в кольце из разбросанных по ковру книг — как в ведьмином круге.

 

 

  1. **Опровержение солипсизма на детской площадке**



 

 

Святое знание не такое, как вода, оно — не легко и прозрачно, оно — темно и вязко, как кровь.

К.С.Льюис, «Пока мы лиц не обрели»

 

Наша дружба вообще не имеет никакой другой цели и никакого другого смысла, кроме как показать тебе, насколько ты не похож на меня. ... Наша задача состоит не в том, чтобы сближаться друг с другом, как нельзя сближать солнце и луну, море и сушу. Наша цель состоит не в том, чтобы переходить друг в друга, но узнать друг друга и видеть и уважать в другом то, что он есть: противоположность другого и  дополнение.

Гессе, «Нарцисс и Гольдмунд»

 

 

После Токио XXI века Макисима особенно много думал об историях, поворотах сюжета и развязках. Он не забывал, что их конечной целью были поиски выхода из библиотеки, и ему начало казаться, что спасение находится всего в одном шаге от них, но они этого шага не делают. Из того, что происходило с ними в последнее время — из второсортных книг, из неожиданных, глубоких и искренних переживаний, из осколков их странных разговоров постепенно складывалась общая картина, но Макисима никак не мог внятно объяснить даже самому себе, что он на этой картине видит.

«Мне всегда казалось, что такое количество бумажного пространства можно использовать более конструктивно...»

«Мы больше, чем история...»

Наконец он все-таки придумал кое-что и, придя к Элю, сказал:

— Есть один жанр, который всегда казался мне страшно бесполезным. Но, возможно, именно он-то нам и нужен.

— Стихи? — предположил Эль.

— Ну, почти. Магический реализм.

В этот раз Макисима выбирал нужную книгу очень долго — ходил вдоль полок, брал книги, листал и ставил обратно, недовольно бормотал себе под нос всякое. Наконец нашел какую-то, где текст показался ему подходящим.

— И что там с нами будет? — с любопытством спросил Эль.

— Понятия не имею, — честно сказал Макисима.

 

Внутри книги была все та же серая, бурая и черная осень. Потому что такие вещи, разумеется, должны происходить осенью. Осень – пора перемен, поворот колеса, время, когда завесы между всеми существующими и вероятными мирами истончаются, а любые противоположности, любые несовместимости могут сойтись, как сходятся в одной блестящей точке на горизонте линии рельс.

Листья почти облетели; мелкая взвесь дождя в воздухе, запах дыма и леса. Словно они и не уходили никуда.

Вот только дома-библиотеки тут не было; была площадка, маленькая заброшенная детская площадка — рассохшаяся деревянная горка, старые качели (на доски налипло несколько желтых листиков), покосившаяся железная ракета. Груды мокрых листьев, которые кто-то весьма небрежно сгреб к краям площадки. В лужах отражалось низкое пасмурное небо, которое подпирали черные ветви деревьев.

Посередине площадки на вертушке с облупившейся краской крутился мальчик в черном. Он был на площадке совсем один, но это его, похоже, не смущало.

Мальчик в белом, который когда-то давно, в другой жизни, звался Макисимой Сёго, тоже был не прочь прокатиться на вертушке, но кто-то привязал его к дереву на краю площадки — крестом, как будто распял. То есть это он сначала решил, что его привязали, но потом увидел, что его руки от запястий до кончиков пальцев усохли, превратились в черные узловатые ветки и вросли в дерево; то же случилось и с ногами ниже коленей.

Вертушка скрипела. Мальчик в черном продолжал кататься. Мальчик в белом не мог даже пошевелиться — только смотрел. Он хотел бы позвать того, другого, на помощь, но ему было слишком больно и слишком страшно, и вместо крика у него вырвался лишь какой-то всхлип — и еще из его рта выпали несколько желтых листьев.

У мальчика в белом ужасно болели запястья и ноги. Его переполняли тайны и гниющие чудовища. Было так больно, что он не мог точно сказать, сколько уже он так висит: пять минут, час, неделю, вечность. Он не знал, из-за чего он прирос к дереву и сколько еще ему так висеть, и спросить было не у кого.

Вертушка скрипнула в последний раз и остановилась. Мальчик в черном подошел к тому, что висел на дереве: не слишком близко, осторожно, как осенняя тень, готовая в любой момент скрыться среди других теней.

— Тебе больно? — сочувственно спросил он.

Он был красив и ужасен, этот мальчик в черном наряде. Мальчик в белом узнал его лицо – оно было как стон голых ветвей под ветром в ноябрьской роще и хлопанье крыльев ворона — но имени он почему-то не помнил.

— Очень больно, неужели ты сам не видишь? — попытался сказать мальчик в белом, но изо рта снова посыпались листья. — Помоги... мне, — смог более или менее внятно сказать он.

— Как я могу тебе помочь?

— Отвя... кха... жи... меня.

Мальчик в черном склонил голову к плечу – такой знакомый жест, подумал белый мальчик; он ведь знает этого человека, как получилось так, что он забыл?..

— Но разве ты не там, где должен быть?

— Я не знаю. Мне больно... так больно...

Мальчик в белом попытался заплакать, но не вышло, глаза были сухими, словно кора дерева.

— Если не можешь... освободить меня... останься... кха... со мной, — попросил он.

— Я могу побыть с тобой какое-то время, — уклончиво сказал второй мальчик. Тот, что на дереве, испуганно дернулся:

— Не уходи! Пожалуйста... Я не хочу быть один.

Мальчик в черном испуганно отступил на шаг.

— Я не могу... Каждый человек одинок, понимаешь? На самом деле рядом с тобой никого нет.

— Но я же говорю с тобой...

— Ты говоришь сам с собой, вероятно. Так же, как я говорю сам с собой и ни с кем больше.

Это не могло быть правдой: черный мальчик выглядел таким реальным, таким резким и четким – особенно по сравнению с собеседником, который на его фоне казался бледным, как дыхание звезд, как призрак себя самого... Но мальчик в белом не знал, как возразить, и испуганно спросил:

— Разве никак... не проверить?

— Нет. Наверное, ты слишком долго был один, вот и придумал себе друга.

— Или это ты... слишком долго был один.

Мальчик в черном долго и внимательно смотрел на него; когда он заговорил, его голос вторил сухому и строгому шороху палой листвы:

— Может, и так. Но это неважно. Мы оба имеем одинаковые права на существование. Или несуществование. Никто не докажет, что во вселенной есть что-то и кто-то кроме тебя. Ни на кого нельзя полагаться. Ни во что нельзя верить. Ты один, так же как и я — один. Все может быть иллюзией. Ты можешь просто сниться мне во сне, и если я проснусь, ты потухнешь, как свеча. Может быть, я и ты — даже один и тот же человек.

— Если ты... так считаешь... зачем тогда дал мне надежду? — листья царапали ему горло и мешали дышать; в груди что-то болело, рвалось наружу.

— Потому что... — мальчик в черном вздохнул, — ...я правда хочу тебе помочь, но не могу, понимаешь. Никто тебя не спасет, кроме тебя самого. Мы все одни. Ничего нет. Что бы ты ни делал, у твоего спектакля нет ни одного зрителя...

— Перестань. Замолчи! Больно...

То живое в груди, что болело и шевелилось, наконец переполнило его и хлынуло наружу: поток листьев, темный, словно кровь. Хотя, может, кровь тоже была там среди всего прочего: кроме листьев он выблевывал какой-то мусор –слизь, кусочки костей и жил, грязные мокрые перья. Он кашлял, его подбородок весь измазался в этой слизи и крови, а он не мог даже вытереть рот, потому что его руки превратились в голые осенние ветки. Он увидел, как среди этого мусора, вывалившегося из его рта, копошатся черви, и его выгнуло в еще одном приступе тошноты — на землю хлынул новый поток листьев и грязи. Хуже всего, что все это видел мальчик в черном — что теперь он знал, что внутри него яма, полная гнилья...

Тот стоял и смотрел непонятным взглядом. Потом присел и дотронулся рукой до упавших на землю предметов; поднял что-то — это оказалась тонкая неровно обломанная косточка.

— Перья, кости... Знаешь, что это? Крылья. Ты что, ангела сожрал?

— Помоги мне, — снова повторил мальчик в белом. Говорить стало легче, изо рта выпал всего один листик. — Я точно знаю, я настоящий. Я мыслю. Я чувствую боль. Печаль, сожаление, раскаяние. Чувствую одиночество.

Тот, что в черном, протянул руку к тому месту, где хрупкое белое запястье другого мальчика врастало в темную кору дерева, но почти сразу отдернул, будто не осмеливаясь дотронуться.

— Я знаю, что у меня не получится. Но раз ты просишь, попробую...

Помедлив пару мгновений, он решительно вонзил кость в кору чуть дальше запястья мальчика в белом, пытаясь отделить его руку от поверхности дерева. Он резал долго. Дерево было мокрым от дождя, острая кость то и дело съезжала с коры и колола или царапала кожу, и мальчик в белом закусывал губу, чтобы не стонать.

Кость хрустнула и сломалась. Царапины, оставленные ею на коре, были ужасно тонкими, почти незаметными. Но мальчик в черном нашел на земле другую кость с острым концом и упрямо продолжал резать — теперь уже другое запястье.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность. В какой-то момент кость снова соскользнула с коры и вонзилась глубоко в запястье, и мальчик в белом вскрикнул от боли.

Мальчик в черном испуганно замер и убрал руку. Она так же, как и рука того, кто висел на дереве, была вся перемазана кровью.

— Прости, — в отчаяньи сказал он. — Я же сказал, я не могу тебя освободить. Только мучаю тебя, а на дереве даже царапин не остается... Я никому не могу помочь. Я не живой человек, понимаешь?

Он расстегнул рубашку, как будто хотел что-то показать. Кожа у него была бледная до прозрачности и как будто даже слегка светилась в водяной взвеси. Под кожей проступали лиловые письмена. И даже темные круги вокруг его глаз, придававшие ему загадочный и угрюмый вид, оказались – стоило только всмотреться — плотно записанными буквами, непрерывными чернильными лентами, обвивающими его веки.

— Посмотри. Я всего лишь набор букв. Я — иллюзия, выдумка, фикция. Мы оба с тобой не более чем призраки, которые решили притвориться людьми и дали друг другу имена. Если я и хочу помочь тебе, мои желания ненастоящие.

Мальчик в белом в этот момент увидел, что его собственное тело обвивает такая же вязь знаков — как замысловатая татуировка, или переплетения трав, или потемневшие следы крохотных кровоподтеков.

— Нет ничего настоящего, и ни в чем нет никакого смысла, — продолжал мальчик в черном. — Я давно умер. Или меня и не было никогда. Раз ты решил, что ты реален — значит, это меня не существует.

— Почему кто-то обязательно должен быть ненастоящим? Если я скажу тебе — да, это правда, ты — иллюзия, я выдумал тебя, — разве ты от этого станешь кем-то другим? Станешь чувствовать себя иначе? Будешь хотеть чего-то другого? Подумай над этим и реши, что изменится, когда ты услышишь ответ.

— Зависит от того, каким будет ответ.

— Глупости, — со злостью сказал мальчик, который висел на дереве. — Поверь, ты — такой же человек, как и я. Если даже я признаю, что в мире не существует ничего, кроме содержимого моего разума, получится, что этот разум — явление гораздо более обширное, чем та его часть, которую я причисляю к своей памяти, фантазии, знаниям и личности, в общем, к своему «я». — Его запястья ныли, как у неудавшегося самоубийцы, зато в груди уже почти не болело, листья закончились и больше не мешали ему дышать и говорить; он вдруг вспомнил, что в прежней жизни хорошо умел вести такие разговоры и не давал себя запутать. — А раз этот разум так велик и многообразен, чтобы удивлять меня, дарить новые знания и вступать с противоречие с моими убеждениями, чем он отличается от обычной Вселенной? Как видишь, нет смысла менять привычную концепцию реализма на этот гнилой солипсизм, который продиктован одиночеством. Ты говоришь «ничего нет», а я скажу — есть все. И ты есть. Видишь, я больше не сомневаюсь в тебе — и ты не сомневайся. Ты хочешь быть настоящим? Так будь. Ты живой. Если ты разрежешь себе кожу, потечет кровь, так же, как у меня. Разрежь!

Мальчик в черном нахмурился, будто хотел возразить, но послушно воткнул кость, которой до этого пытался отделить руки мальчика в белом от дерева, себе под ключицу. Заструилась красная кровь, неуместно яркая в блеклом осеннем пейзаже.

— Больно, — сказал он как будто с удивлением.

— Видишь? Ты тоже настоящий, — заключил мальчик в белом. — Ты — человек. У тебя идет кровь. Ты чувствуешь боль, как и я...

Он вдруг вспомнил имя черного мальчика и удивился – как он мог его забыть? Ведь на всем свете не было имени проще.

— ...И не надо больше пытаться вести со мной философские диспуты, ты совсем не умеешь этого делать, — сказал он не снисходительно, а дружелюбно. — Тебе и не нужно уметь, я люблю тебя, потому что ты непохож на меня. Ты — свидетельство того, что в мире есть что-то кроме меня. Ты спасаешь меня от одиночества. Будь собой. Ты хорош таким, какой есть.

— И какой я? — спросил мальчик в черном чуть слышно, будто собственный голос вызывал у него страх. — Что ты про меня знаешь?

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Ведь это я должен быть вопросом, а ты – ответом...

— Спрашиваю, потому что не знаю. Не знаю, реален ли я.

Его глаза были ночным небом, в котором нет ни луны, ни звезд, двумя колодцами черноты, в которых ничего не отражалось, но на дне этих глаз мальчик в белом разглядел надежду, безмолвную и искреннюю, как молитва.

Мальчик в белом долго смотрел на него в тишине, которая нарушалась лишь скрипом деревьев, которые качались на осеннем ветру.

— Я, конечно, знаю не очень много. — И все же мальчик в белом начал рассказывать, и его голос звучал мягко, как шелест летней травы под босыми ногами: — Ты — человек с самым блестящим умом, что я встречал, хоть и не прочитал за всю жизнь, наверное, ни одной книги. Раньше я злился на тебя, потому что ты всегда отделен своей самодостаточностью, как каким-то стеклом, но теперь вижу, что ты не меньше, чем я, нуждаешься в друге. Ты всегда поступаешь только так, как ты хочешь (как и я). Ты ненавидишь проигрывать (как и я). Ты добрее меня, но безжалостнее. Ты отличный лжец, хотя часто похож на доверчивого ребенка.

— Ложь — критично важный для выживания навык, — заметил его собеседник.

— Я и не сказал, что это плохо. Еще — даже зеленый чай ты пьешь с молоком и сахаром. Иногда ты выглядишь грустным, когда улыбаешься — хитрым, но чаще всего — так, словно все вокруг тебя — идиоты.

— Ты считаешь, этого всего достаточно, чтобы быть настоящим? — серьезно спросил мальчик в черном.

— ...Ты ужасный сосед, — продолжал мальчик в белом. — Твои круги под глазами похожи на размазавшуюся тушь. Твой любимый цвет — синий. Ты на один сантиметр ниже меня... если удосуживаешься выпрямиться. На правой лопатке у тебя родинки, похожие на созвездие. Больше всего на свете ты боишься...

— Ну хватит, — засмеялся другой мальчик. — Похоже, ты довольно много обо мне знаешь.

— ...Ты питаешь противоестественную любовь к сладкому, но если ты вдруг его разлюбишь, ты не перестанешь быть собой.

— Разве? Но разве не именно эти вещи делают меня мной? А если я начну высыпаться и избавлюсь от кругов под глазами? А если я стану девушкой, это буду все еще я или уже нет? Или... если я стану, например, рыжим?! — со страхом спросил мальчик в черном.

Мальчик в белом не сдержал улыбку:

— Я пока плоховато себе это представляю, но когда-нибудь — почему бы и нет? Мы можем изменяться. Это свойство всего живого. Расти, впускать в себя что-то новое. Познавая мир, мы открываем, кем и чем другим могли бы стать.

— Думаешь, я буду все еще я, если перестану есть сладкое?

— Конечно, — беспечно сказал мальчик в белом. — Ты не обязан любить его целую вечность. Ты же сам сказал, что мы с тобой — иллюзии, ведь все в мире придумано мной. Или тобой. Ты можешь стать каким хочешь.

— Все это слишком сложно, — пожаловался мальчик в черном. — Ты же только что убеждал меня, что я живой. Если мир придуман, разве это не значит, что все ненастоящее? Как все может быть настоящим и придуманным одновременно? Как мы можем быть одновременно набором букв и кем-то, у кого есть запах, и руки, и слюна, и кожа, и мягкость волос, и глазные яблоки, и живое сердце?

— А как свет может быть одновременно волнами и частицами? Как кошка Шредингера в коробке может быть одновременно жива и мертва? Настоящий ты или не настоящий — ты сам можешь выбирать. Это же относится и ко всему остальному.

— Да? — Мальчик в черном склонил голову набок, снова став похож на задумчивую галку. — Но если мы сами выбираем, настоящий мир или нет, непонятно, чего ты тут висишь. Разве что тебе самому это нравится, но ведь это не так.

Он обмакнул острый кончик кости в свою рану под ключицей, которая все еще кровоточила, но вместо того, чтобы снова воткнуть кость в дерево, стал рисовать ею, как стилом, в том месте, где рука мальчика в белом врастала в кору, очертания человеческой руки — получалось неуклюже, похоже на те силуэты, которыми полицейские обводят трупы после преступлений.

— Дерево — ненастоящее, твоя рука — настоящая, — сказал он торжественным тоном, каким, вероятно, Бог повелевал свету отделиться от тьмы, а земной тверди от небес.

И мальчик в белом вдруг обнаружил, что у него действительно есть рука; не живая человеческая рука — деревянная, покрытая грубой корой, но все-таки — рука с пальцами. Он удивленно ахнул и воскликнул:

— Дай мне тоже что-нибудь... чем можно писать!

— Ты хотел сказать — рисовать?

— Нет. Я хотел сказать — писать. Люди не просто так придумали письмо. Нет магии сильнее слов. — Мальчик в белом неотрывно смотрел на вязь темных знаков под кожей на теле его друга. — Ты сам сказал: мы — всего лишь набор букв. Но ведь буквы – это строительный материал миров; буквы и слова. Все на свете — это слова, текст на бесконечной ленте Мёбиуса: когда все истории, все заклинания будут написаны и прочитаны, она просто повернется другой стороной... — Внутри него нарастало ликование.

Мальчик в черном поднял с земли одно из грязных мокрых перьев и протянул его мальчику, все еще висевшему на дереве.

Тот взял перо, неуклюже его стиснул — деревянные пальцы слушались плохо.

— Знаешь, что все это значит? Мы всесильны, — сказал он. — Мир можно менять, отделяя настоящее от ненастоящего. За способность менять его — и самих себя — мы платим страданием. Но если мы готовы платить болью и кровью...

Он обмакнул острый кончик в порез на своем запястьи и написал на себе: СВОБОДЕН.

— Видишь, как просто? — спросил мальчик в черном, с любопытством следивший за его действиями. — Это я придумал, помни об этом! Может, написать на себе, что я очень умный? Хотя я и так умный.

— Можешь написать на себе «рыжий».

— Да никогда в жизни!

Они рассмеялись. А потом мальчик в белом вдруг резко замолк и тихо, с недоверием и страхом — как будто это не он сам только что так уверенно опровергал одинокую, безнадежную философию своего собеседника — спросил:

— А все-таки... Ты правда здесь? Я не один?

Мальчик в черном хотел что-то ответить, но только кивнул. И протянул ему руку.

— Пойдем?

Они взялись за руки и шагнули в библиотеку.

 

 

  1. **О дивный старый мир**



Вся прелесть прошлого в том, что оно в прошлом.

Оскар Уайльд, «Портрет Дориана Грея»

 

 

— Что-то я ничего не понял, — признался Эль.

Они снова пили чай на кухне. Смеркалось. Абажур зажженной лампы отбрасывал на потолок и стены уютные узорчатые тени, похожие на переплетения листьев.

— Что непонятного? — сказал Макисима с легким раздражением. — Слова. Мир состоит из слов. Каждая рассказанная история происходит на самом деле. «Мир есть текст» — ты, конечно, не читал Деррида, но, в общем, он как раз об этом писал. Ты попросил меня найти способ выбраться отсюда — и я нашел. Мы больше не заперты в домике с десятком книжных стеллажей. Наш мир бесконечен.

— Тогда уж _я_ нашел способ.

— _Мы_ нашли, — уступил Макисима.

Эль удовлетворенно кивнул. Он потянулся через стол за сахаром, и Макисима — уже в который раз за вечер — зацепился взглядом за открывшийся в вырезе его футболки темный узор, похожий на невиданный цветок, — под ключицей, недалеко от сердца.

— Не пялься, — сказал Эль.

— Очень надо. У меня свои такие же есть.

— Не такие же.

Интересно, подумал Макисима, чувствует ли Эль ту же неловкость, что и он сам. После произошедшего там, в книге (в книге ли?) на детской площадке (на площадке ли?), на изнанке реальности (или же это привычный Макисиме мир был изнанкой?), словом — _там_ , у него было чувство, что его раскрыли, как саквояж, и увидели голую душу без кожи, беспомощную и откровенную. Он не был к такому готов.

— Да. Не такие...

Свои следы он прятал под длинными рукавами — два симметричных полумесяца на запястьях; они ничуть не были похожи на следы попытки перерезать вены, и все же каждый раз, когда он их видел, ему приходило на ум сравнение с неудачливым самоубийцей.

Возможно, это потому, что когда-то он в самом деле был самоубийцей. Причем — удачливым.

Он не знал, почему после путешествия в последнюю книгу («магический реализм» внезапно оказался далеко не бесполезным жанром) на них остались эти метки в тех местах, где на теле были раны и текла кровь. Метафоры теряют свою привлекательность, когда становятся слишком буквальными, поэтому тут, в привычном мире, эти следы были похожи на затейливые татуировки, а не на порезы. В их существовании на теле теперь не было никакого практического смысла. Эль с Макисимой уже успели проверить новообретенное знание: теперь, попадая в книгу, они обрели способность видеть происходящее и как живой мир, и одновременно как текст — это чем-то напоминало объемные картинки в детских книжках, те, где нужно было посмотреть каким-то особенным образом, под другим углом, и бессмысленный узор складывался в рисунок.

Итак, мир состоял из слов (Макисима ведь всегда об этом догадывался, не так ли?). Чтобы менять его, подходил любой пишущий предмет — даже тривиальная шариковая ручка. Не было необходимости резать кожу, перемазываясь в крови. И все же эти знаки — цветок на груди у одного, полумесяцы на запястьях у другого — остались на их телах, как свидетельство некоего опыта, как напоминание о пережитой боли, о том миге беспомощности и абсолютной честности, и Макисиме каждый раз становилось не по себе при виде них.

— Теперь мы вроде как сами по себе, да? — спросил Эль.

— В каком смысле?

— Ну, нас больше ничто не держит вместе. Я ведь тебя всегда жутко раздражал, ну вот, ты больше не обязан меня терпеть. Я хочу вернуться в «Тетрадь смерти». Думаю, я знаю, какой момент нужно переписать.

— Переписать — чтобы что?

— Чтобы не проиграть Лайту. — Эль задумался. — Нет, раньше. Чтобы Лайт не успел стать чудовищем.

«В первую очередь думает, как спасти Лайта...». Эта мысль вызвала у Макисимы какое-то неприятное ноющее ощущение вроде зубной боли. Что бы Эль ни говорил о Лайте, он все-таки очень сильно его любил.

— ...Думаю, мне нужно в самое начало истории, — продолжал Эль. — Надо, чтобы он сразу понял, что делает что-то не то. Сразу после того, как он впервые убил человека?.. Нет, еще раньше. Еще до того, как ему в руки попала эта тетрадь.

— Но ведь тогда вы с ним никогда не познакомитесь, да и самой истории не будет.

— Ну и ладно, я переживу. Зато сколько людей будет спасено... А ты что будешь делать? Тоже отправишься в свою историю?

— Ну да. Наверное.

В самом деле, разве не этого они оба хотели все это время? Они пробрались через кучу дурацких историй с единственной целью — найти способ выбраться отсюда и поменять собственную.

— Значит, пора прощаться? — сказал Макисима и удивился какой-то неуверенности в своем голосе.

— Мне понравилось путешествовать с тобой, — сообщил Эль. — Мы видели много... странных штук.

— Мне тоже понравилось. И ты меня не раздражал. То есть поначалу, конечно, раздражал, но потом я привык, — усмехнулся Макисима и неожиданно для самого себя добавил: — Я даже чувствовал себя особенным, потому что ты выбрал именно меня для поисков спасения.

Он вдруг почувствовал легкую панику: вот сейчас они разойдутся, и больше никогда не увидятся.

— Знаешь... Если ты устанешь от того своего психопата, считающего себя богом, я готов иногда его подменять, — неуклюже сказал Макисима. — Мы ведь можем снова встретиться здесь, если заскучаем, и... отправиться вместе куда-нибудь еще.

Зачем он это сказал? Он понятия не имел, зачем ему этот нелепый, раздражающий, ничуть не похожий на него самого человек.

Да и он сам, наверное, Элю на фиг не сдался.

Но Эль, услышав его слова, просиял:

— Да! Я тоже об этом думал. Мы всегда сможем возвращаться сюда, как бы далеко друг от друга не оказались. В ту же точку пространства и времени. То есть мы так и не разобрались, какая именно это точка, но, наверное, можно как-нибудь так написать, чтобы было понятно. Например, можно обозначить это как «то утро, когда мы встретились в этой библиотеке».

— Вот и проверим.

 

Макисима Сёго почти успел забыть, как омерзителен мир в начале двадцать второго века. Ну, возможно, не любой мир, тут же мысленно поправился он, а конкретно тот, который по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств приходился ему домом.

Когда он снова увидел хорошо знакомую угрожающую громаду башни НОНА, придумалась дурацкая шутка: «Персонажи, которые в "Психопаспорте" вели себя плохо, в следующей жизни снова попадают в "Психопаспорт"». Не очень смешно, на самом деле.

Но теперь в его силах было что-то изменить в этом прогнившем мире, по-настоящему изменить.

Он листает страницы книги (мимо него проносятся города, страны, политические конфликты, человеческие жизни) и берет ручку.

(На другом уровне реальности — он вскрывает вену на запястье кончиком пера, обмакивает в свою кровь).

(Мир меняется).

Он переписывает эту историю.

Сначала Макисима пытается что-то сделать с «Сивиллой». Завершает то, за что боролся с самого начала.

То, что происходит с Японией после краха «Сивиллы»... ну, не то чтобы он не был готов, но случившееся превосходит его самые пессимистичные ожидания. Он знал, что воцарится хаос, но верил, что именно среди этого хаоса увидит Людей, которые смогут подняться над стадностью и ограниченностью толпы...

Но он видит только убийц, мародёров, насильников, плачущих женщин, брошенных детей, сбитых с толку стариков. Страх, злобу, трусость, скотство, беспомощность, отчаяние.

И больше ничего.

Макисима Сёго бродит по изодранному гражданской войной городу, как богиня Морриган среди тел павших воинов на поле боя, и понимает, что не встретит никого, кто был бы достоин свободного мира, о котором Макисима всегда мечтал, и никого, кому этот мир был бы нужен.

В глубине души Макисима, наверное, всегда знал, что его проблема не в «Сивилле». «Люди сами как-нибудь разберутся, нравится им мир, в котором они живут, или нет» — да, Эль?..

Проблема не в «Сивилле» — проблема в нем самом. Возможно, попытки «подкрутить» окружающую действительность стоило бы начать с себя. Что сделало Макисиму Сёго тем, кем он стал? Что пошло не так? Как сделать его счастливым?

Шелестят перелистываемые страницы. Буквы бегут по бумаге. Он переписывает собственного персонажа.

Он решает распутывать клубок с начала. У маленького Макисимы Сёго совершенно нормальный психопаспорт (это ровным счетом ничего не меняет — он все равно становится среди остальных детей «белой вороной», люди все так же глупы, предсказуемы, скучны и одинаковы). Его тон не такой светлый, как у Цунэмори-Чистые Глазенки-Аканэ, но он — благонадежный член общества. Он не закрывает глаза на недостатки «Сивиллы», но мирится с ее существованием. Он даже доверяет «Сивилле» найти для него романтический интерес, основываясь на совпадении IQ, вкусов и увлечений — Макисиме любопытно, кого она предложит; к его удивлению, «Сивилла» находит девушку, которая действительно ему подходит, достаточно умную, чтобы их отношения в браке оставались дистантными, но при этом приятными. Он устраивается работать в университет преподавателем истории искусств. Его коллеги — по совместительству и друзья, это милые интеллигенты, с которыми всегда приятно поболтать про живопись и литературу за стаканом виски. Ему никогда не приходилось убивать людей. У него красивый дом и умница-дочь. Обычная — хорошая — человеческая жизнь.

Нет, не то.

Кончик пера снова прокалывает запястье и окрашивается кровью. (Страницы шелестят, ручка скрипит). (Мир снова меняется).

Макисима Сёго, образцовый гражданин, получает одобрение класса «А» на работу в Бюро Общественной Безопасности. Осознавая аморальность существующей системы, он, как и Когами Синья, как и Цунэмори Аканэ, продолжает защищать ее за неимением лучшего варианта и пытается хоть как-то повлиять на «Сивиллу» изнутри. Макисима абсолютно искренен в желании служить закону, ему нравится думать, что он делает что-то хорошее, находит ростки добра в людях. Он — один из лучших агентов Бюро, хоть по непонятной окружающим причине старается использовать Доминатор как можно реже. Они с Когами — напарники. Они готовы пойти друг за другом в огонь и воду, «на виселицу и в ад», если по Киплингу. Они не трахаются, они просто друзья.

Нет.

Ручка скрипит.

Они трахаются, и еще как. Макисима и Когами дружат с раннего детства и не могут отлепиться друг от друга с первого дня знакомства. Когда они становятся подростками, однажды кто-то из них просто приходит в спальню другого без объяснений, потому что стать любовниками им обоим кажется самой естественной вещью на свете. У них общие мысли, надежды и тревоги, они буквально заканчивают друг за друга предложения. Вместо цепи взаимных обид, приковывающих их друг к другу в изначальной версии истории, меж ними лишь согласие. Рядом с Макисимой — человек, который похож на него, как отражение, — разве не об этом он всегда мечтал? Когами разделяет его мечту избавиться от «Сивиллы». Они вместе устраивают революцию. Они почти как Бонни и Клайд.

Нет...

У всех этих историй есть кое-что общее.

Макисиме в них скучно.

Он видит, что у его истории бесчисленное множество вариаций, их можно перебирать бесконечно, но радости эти перемены не приносят. Когда-то он думал, от перемены мест слагаемых сумма не меняется только в математике, а оказалось, в жизни все устроено примерно так же. Он может сделать реальность такой, какой хочет, может сам стать каким хочет, беда в том, что ему ничего не хочется — по крайней мере, здесь, в этом мире.

Однажды он глядит на себя в зеркало во время утреннего бритья и внезапно понимает, что Макисима Сёго — сноб, несчастный влюбленный, гуманист, террорист, злодей и жертва — действительно погиб в поле от выстрела в голову. Еще давным-давно.

Он теперешний, несомненно, был когда-то тем человеком, однако Макисима Сёго — далеко не единственное, чем он теперь является. Он вырос из этой истории — это немного грустное чувство, как в детстве, когда обнаруживаешь, что любимая футболка, в которой бегал повсюду прошлым летом, стала тебе коротка.

Он не знает, кто он теперь.

Не то чтобы это сильно его обеспокоило. Может быть, однажды он забудет это имя — и придумает себе новое.

Не пора ли признаться себе, что он ненавидит этот мир? Он заранее знает, что даже это не принесет ему счастья, но он просто не может отказать себе в удовольствии посмотреть, как все погибнет. Когда вся цивилизация основана на несвободе, единственный путь к спасению — крах этой цивилизации.

Ручка скрипит, буквы бегут по страницам, как выстраивающиеся в боевые ряды опасные насекомые...

«Сивилла» предлагает преступнику Макисиме Сёго присоединиться к ней, и он соглашается. Ему довольно быстро удается убедить соседей по коммунальному разуму действовать так, как нужно ему. Япония (а точнее, конечно, «Сивилла») ввязывается в конфликт прочих, давно уже полыхающих пожаром войны стран. Начинается чудовищная война, по сравнению с которой Вторая Мировая кажется дракой детишек в садике.

Человечество хорошо усваивает болезненные уроки. Вторая Мировая война в свое время обеспечила планете много лет мира, толерантности и всяческих либеральных ценностей; вот и после того, как отгремела Третья, развязанная «Сивиллой», выжившие поняли... многое. Количество живущих на планете людей уменьшилось примерно в сто тысяч раз, каждая человеческая жизнь — хрупка и драгоценна. Войн больше нет и не будет еще очень, очень долго, а может, и вообще никогда. Разрушать больше нечего, и людям остается только строить. Люди дорожат каждым талантом, каждой крупицей знания.

«Сивилла» уничтожена в этой войне, и Макисима-персонаж погиб вместе с ней, но Макисима-читатель доволен увиденным. Совесть его не мучает. И дело не в том, что ему хотелось получить кровавую сатисфакцию от мира, который обошелся с ним так несправедливо, - это было бы попросту глупо. Он осознает, что многие назвали бы его чудовищем хуже Гитлера, но новая цивилизация, поднимающаяся из руин и пепла после устроенной им войны, в самом деле добрее и мудрее, чем старая. Когами бы тоже это признал, если бы это увидел. Ему всегда требовалось немного больше времени, чтобы выйти за рамки представлений о правильном и неправильном, но в итоге он всегда поступал так же, как Макисима.

Какое-то время он любуется созданным им миром.

А потом стирает все, что написал. Вообще — все.

Все в «Психопаспорте» возвращается на свои места.

Все происходит заново. Люди построили свой дивный новый мир. «Сивилла» управляет каждой мелочью в жизни каждого человека в стране. Человек с белым, как первый снег, психопаспортом устраивает безнадежный, но красивый бунт против системы. Человек с психопаспортом темным, как все круги ада, его ловит. Они понимают друг друга лучше всех на свете, но кто-то из них должен убить другого, иначе никак.

Когами спускает курок. Макисима умирает на обочине золотого поля.

Все идет так, как было задумано.

Человек, который больше не Макисима Сёго, со спокойной легкой грустью принимает факт, что эта история хороша именно в таком виде.

 

***

 

Человек этот (который все еще называл себя в мыслях Макисимой Сёго, потому что пока не решил, как ему зваться по-другому) вернулся в _сумрачный лес_ чуть раньше назначенного. Или чуть позже — понятие времени было тут лишено смысла. Короче говоря, это был не тот момент. Тоже — осень, но явно какой-то другой день (другой год, другое тысячелетие?): листва на деревьях еще не начала облетать. Дул сильный ветер. Лес был бледен, укрыт завесой мелкого надоедливого дождя, — ветер иногда швырял его в лицо горстями.

Он достал из под мышки книгу в темном переплете и вырвал из нее страницу. Пару секунд смотрел на нее, а потом разжал пальцы.

— Я тебя отпускаю, Когами Синья, — сказал он. — Меня больше нет, забудь мое лицо и мое имя. И сам стань кем-нибудь другим. Мир гораздо больше и интереснее, чем ты думаешь. Найди себе истории по вкусу. Прощай, Синья, с любовью... и всякой мерзостью.

Ветер подхватил страницу, швырнул на землю; он следил, как кусок бумаги, подпрыгивая и кружась, словно живое существо, удаляется — и в конце концов он скрылся с его глаз.

— Ну вот и все, — вздохнул он.

Потом достал свою собственную страницу и написал:

«Тот день, когда мы с Элем встретились в библиотеке, между 7 и 8 часами утра».

 

 

  1. **И снова конец и начало**



 

 

— Радость моя, но, если ты прочитаешь такие книги сейчас, что ты станешь делать, когда вырастешь большой? — Я их буду жить...

Сартр, «Слова»

 

 

Эля Макисима увидел сразу, даже не успев подняться по ступенькам дома: тот сидел на веранде, укутавшись в одеяло.

— Я уж подумал, ты не придешь, — сказал он, не удостоив Макисиму приветствием, будто они расстались пять минут назад.

— Пойдем на кухню, там теплее, — сказал Макисима.

В доме все было таким знакомым, таким родным — тянущиеся вдоль стен книжные шкафы, запах пыли и старой бумаги... В одной из комнат, которые они миновали по дороге на кухню, на обоях чернели клетки с разбитыми по буквам словами и схематичные изображения «виселиц», оставшиеся от первой недели их с Элем знакомства: одни заканчивались верхней балкой, другие — веревкой, но некоторые виселицы — когда попадалось слишком трудное для угадывания слово — были закончены, и среди изображений висельников попадались довольно затейливые: Макисима и Эль всегда будто старались перещеголять друг друга в кровожадности. Эль был прав: они друг друга стоят, оба — те еще чудовища. Он понял, что улыбается, глядя на эти рисунки, и увидел, как его улыбка отразилась на лице Эля. Все это выглядело будто комната в психушке или кадр из фильма ужасов. Сразу видно — вернулись домой.

Оказавшись на кухне, Макисима поставил кофейник на огонь, достал из шкафчиков две чашки и сахар — ему даже не пришлось вспоминать, где все это лежит, руки сделали все сами. Их кофепития были похожи на странный ритуал с каким-то тайным смыслом, который даже ему самому не был понятен до конца.

Эль в ожидании кофе уселся за стол, поджав босые ноги, в свою любимую позу, которая — беззлобно подумал Макисима — когда-нибудь обязательно наградит его кифозом.

— Чем ты без меня занимался? — спросил он Макисиму.

Макисима бросил в кофе на плите несколько палочек гвоздики и несколько шариков душистого перца. Подумав, добавил кардамон.

— Да так... Преподавал искусство. Спал с Когами Синьей. Устроил Третью Мировую.

— И как? — с живым любопытством спросил Эль.

— Неплохо. Но... — Макисима пожал плечами, не зная, как рассказать обо всем, что он успел пережить и обдумать в последнее время и можно ли вообще описать это так, чтобы другой человек понял. Наконец подобрал удачную, как ему показалось, формулировку: — Я решил, что на свете есть книги и поинтереснее этой. А что делал ты?

— Да так... — эхом откликнулся Эль и вдруг сказал: — Я соскучился.

— По нормальному кофе? — Макисима привычно попытался спрятать смущение за ёрничаньем.

— По тебе. — Этот человек слова «смущение», похоже, просто не знал.

Макисима, помедлив, наклонился к Элю и поцеловал его в уголок рта. Знакомый вкус сладостей на губах неожиданно вызвал у него вспышку умиления.

— Чего это ты вдруг? — удивился Эль.

— Захотелось проверить, смутишься ты или нет, — признался Макисима (честность, оказывается, заразительна).

— А почему это должно меня смутить? Мы ведь даже занимались сексом однажды.

— И правда, — невесело усмехнулся Макисима.

«И что гораздо хуже, — подумал он, — ты видел, как я плачу. И как у меня изо рта вываливается всякая гниль и черви».

Какое-то время он молча изучал лицо Эля, сидевшего напротив него — его слегка вздернутый кончик носа с россыпью светлых, едва заметных веснушек, растрепанную челку, черные глаза, как всегда подведенные кругами, будто краской, растрескавшиеся губы; тот спокойно, без улыбки или обиды, выдержал его взгляд.

— Слушай, только не воображай, что я собираюсь быть с тобой в радости и в горе до конца своих дней или что-то вроде, — наконец буркнул Макисима.

— Я тоже не собираюсь, — засмеялся Эль. — Да мы же страшно устанем друг от друга, если будем все время таскаться вместе. Почему это вообще для тебя так важно? Может, мы полюбим друг друга, а может, возненавидим; а может, скоро разойдемся и никогда больше не встретимся. Знать, что будет дальше, неинтересно. Но ты знаешь, где меня всегда можно найти, если что... Кстати, кофе вот-вот сбежит.

Макисима поспешно снял кофейник с огня и подумал, что Эль совсем избаловался — воспринимает заботу о себе как что-то само собой разумеющееся. В следующий раз пусть сам варит кофе, раз такой умный. Хотя нет, это они уже проходили — то, что сварит Эль, никто кроме него самого пить не сможет.

Разливая кофе по чашкам, Макисима сказал:

— Нам стоит отправиться в какую-нибудь книгу, где ты наберешься кулинарных умений или, во всяком случае, затвердишь минимум навыков, необходимых для заботы о себе.

Так он намекал, что не прочь услышать благодарность (но вышло не так желчно, как могло бы: кофе не успел перекипеть и все еще был хорош).

Эль не понял намека или сделал вид, что не понял.

— Да! Я как раз об этом и хотел поговорить, — радостно сказал он. — В смысле, про книгу, а не про кулинарию. Помнишь парня по имени Мориарти — ты вытаскивал его из книги еще тогда, в самом начале? Из «Шерлока Холмса»?

— Помню ли я Мориарти? — Макисима не сдержал смешок. — Странно, что _ты_ знаешь, кто он такой.

— Эй, я читал «Шерлока Холмса», — обиделся Эль. — Я вырос в Англии, забыл? Мы в приюте много читали: «Питера Пэна», и «Ветер в ивах», и «Остров сокровищ», и... хм... — тут Эль задумался — видимо, воспитанников его приюта литературой все-таки не особо баловали. — Ну, в общем, «Шерлока Холмса» я знаю. Он мне очень нравится.

— Это первая книга, которую я прочел по собственной воле. — Макисима улыбнулся, поддавшись ностальгическим воспоминаниям. — Хоть что-то общее у нас с тобой есть.

— Скажи? Мне как раз пришло в голову, что это идеальная книга для нас. Для следующего приключения. Что думаешь?

— В прошлый раз, когда мы попытались попасть в детектив, там все было как в плохих комиксах, — с сомнением сказал Макисима. — При всей моей любви к Конан Дойлю — это ведь бульварное чтиво: там много условностей и таких же, как в том нуаре, страшно нелепых вещей...

— Но теперь мы можем их исправить! — Эль торжествующе поднял указательный палец. — Мы можем переписать все, что нам не нравится — и детали, и сам сюжет.

— Учитывая, что ты, надо полагать, видишь меня в роли Мориарти — нам с тобой не понравятся _разные_ вещи.

— Но ведь так даже интереснее, разве нет? Представь, как со способностью менять историю можно _восхитительно_ испортить друг другу жизнь!

Макисима мысленно признал, что предложение звучит... привлекательно. Но он не был бы самим собой, если бы не возразил:

— Я не горю желанием падать в Рейхенбахский водопад.

— Вот и поглядим, как ты выпутаешься, — усмехнулся Эль.

— Тебе тоже придется поломать голову над своим спасением, — напомнил Макисима. — Или ну его вообще, этот водопад, давай сочиним вместо него что-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Давай, — не стал спорить Эль.

Время лениво текло, обволакивая их уютом и запахом кофе и специй. На улице окончательно рассвело, тучи разошлись, забрезжило блеклое осеннее солнце.

— А потом? — спросил Макисима.

— Что — потом?

— Ну, потом. Даже если мы будем отдыхать друг от друга в других историях, рано или поздно нам надоест быть Шерлоком и Мориарти.

— Да кому вообще может надоесть быть Шерлоком?! — возмутился Эль. — Только законченному зануде.

— Но все-таки — если мы станем такими вот занудами...

— ...значит, найдем другие истории. Занудные.

— Договорились, — усмехнулся Макисима.

— Говорят, в мире много неплохих книжек. В конце концов, на детективах свет клином не сошелся, — не слишком уверенно сказал Эль. — Есть, например, фантастика... Ведь «Психопаспорт», к счастью, — далеко не единственная история про будущее. Только подумай — космос! Черные дыры, туманности, миры под совсем другими солнцами...

Макисима же — хотя ему было неловко это озвучивать — первым делом подумал про детские приключенческие истории, ну, те самые, до ужаса однотипные и нелепые. Он мог бы быть харизматичным хулиганом, а Эль — школьным чудиком. Они бы дружили — или враждовали, или неуклюже и трепетно целовались в раздевалке перед физкультурой; конечно, там были бы общие тайны и выдумки, не одобряемые взрослыми опасные увлечения, соперничество с мальчишками из параллельного класса — и прочие нехитрые радости, которых его настоящее детство было лишено. Он никогда ничего не жаждал больше, чем быть обычным подростком. Никогда не питал к своим реальным сверстникам добрых чувств — и тосковал по такому вот идеальному, пронизанному золотым светом невинности детству из книжек. Может, настоящее детство таким вообще не бывает ни у кого, даже если тебе повезло родиться с психопаспортом самого обычного цвета. Да и поздновато уже влезать в шкуру школьника, нет?.. И все же ему очень хотелось проверить.

А что получится, если смешать детство и космос? Наверняка будет неплохо. Но — после «Шерлока Холмса», конечно. Он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии побыть Мориарти.

— Но все это ненастоящее, — с сомнением сказал Макисима — скорее в ответ на собственные мысли, чем на слова Эля про космос. — Не хватало мне нелепых резиновых инопланетян...

— Но все это и настоящее тоже. Как та кошка в коробке, ты сам говорил, помнишь? Нелепые инопланетяне — удел плохих историй. Но если книга хороша...

— Ладно, ты прав. Думаю, в мире достаточно хороших книг, чтобы не скучать ближайшую вечность.

— А если они все-таки закончатся, и когда не останется даже самых-самых занудных и дурацких, мы можем сочинять истории сами, — уверенно и радостно сказал Эль.

— «Искусство нам дано, чтобы не умереть от истины», да? — усмехнулся Макисима, и, вспомнив, что разговаривает не с Когами, пояснил: — Это Ницше.

— Не читал, — смутился Эль. — Я вот думаю, как там в викторианской Англии дела с пирожными? Не хочу подсесть на кокаин.

Макисима привычно закатил глаза.

 

FIN


End file.
